La Porte des Ténèbres
by Antares the Shadow Priest
Summary: Jamie est le fils de James et Lily Potter,et le Survivant aux yeux du monde sorcier.Pour des raisons seulement connues de Dumbledore, son frère Harry fut envoyé à travers l'arcade de la mort peu après la chute de Voldemort.14 ans après,il est de retour...
1. Celui Qui Est Revenu

Note de l'auteur : J'ai eu envie d'écrire cette fanfiction parce que j'aime beaucoup l'univers d'Harry Potter et que comme beaucoup d'auteurs, j'essaie d'y apporter une petite touche d'originalité. Le thème que je reprends, sur le frère Survivant à la place d'Harry n'est pas nouveau mais je ne pense pas mentir en disant qu'il ne sera pas tout à fait comme les autres. Je m'inspire également de la série des romans d'Anthony Horowitz « Le Pouvoir des Cinq ». Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous. :)

Rating : T (par précaution, puisqu'il y aura probablement des scènes de violence dans cette fiction)

Résumé : Jamie Potter est le fils gâté de James et Lily Potter, ainsi que le Survivant aux yeux du monde sorcier. Pour des raisons que seul Dumbledore semble connaître, son frère Harry fut envoyé à travers de l'arcade de la mort peu après la défaite de Lord Voldemort… Quatorze ans plus tard, l'impossible se produit…

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Le Pouvoir des Cinq et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'Anthony Horowitz.

Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.

Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.

* * *

La Porte des Ténèbres

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Celui-Qui-Est-Revenu

* * *

Assis dans le salon du Manoir Potter, une tasse de café chaud déposée devant lui, Albus Dumbledore méditait sur les événements des deux dernières décennies tandis qu'il attendait patiemment que le Survivant et ses parents redescendent de l'étage supérieur, afin qu'ils puissent se rendre tous les quatre au Ministère, où aurait lieu une fête d'anniversaire en l'honneur de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

Voilà de cela seize années, il avait entendu une prophétie de la bouche de Sybille Trelawney… une prophétie qui lui en avait rappelé une autre, plus ancienne, _beaucoup_ plus ancienne. Le début de cette récente prophétie avait éveillé l'intérêt de Lord Voldemort, qui s'était afféré à chercher « _celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres_ ».

Trois enfants correspondaient à la description de Trelawney, personnifiés par Neville Londubat, fils unique d'un couple d'Aurors de sang-pur et par deux frères jumeaux…

Harry et Jamie Potter.

Nés d'un père de sang-pur et d'une mère née moldue, les garçons exsudaient un grand pouvoir à leur naissance mais leur jeune âge ne permettait pas de le mesurer avec exactitude. Ce fut sans surprise que Voldemort se lança à leur poursuite et le vieux Directeur choisit de les placer sous un sortilège de Fidelitas, avec le Gardien de leur choix. Etant déjà Gardien du Secret des Londubat, il ne pouvait pas cumuler deux sortilèges en même temps.

C'est ainsi qu'environ un an après la naissance des jumeaux, Peter Pettigrow trahit ses meilleurs amis et vendit leur emplacement au mage noir, lui donnant ainsi libre accès à la maison dans laquelle se cachaient le couple et leurs deux enfants, à Godric's Hollow. Ce n'est que par miracle que les deux époux en réchappèrent… gravement blessés mais par mortellement.

Toutefois, le plus grand miracle ne vint pas d'eux mais de ce qui se passa dans la chambre de leurs fils.

Voldemort fut anéanti. Son enveloppe charnelle avait été réduite en poussière à cause du sortilège de mort qui lui avait été renvoyé et il avait été réduit à l'état d'esprit, moins qu'un fantôme errant dans ce monde, ni vivant, ni mort… La guerre s'était achevée cette nuit-là et la paix était revenue dans le monde sorcier.

Néanmoins, un problème subsistait : savoir lequel des deux enfants avait vaincu le mage noir. Tous deux avaient été « marqués » d'une certaine façon… mais lequel pouvait bien détenir _un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_ ?

En effet, Dumbledore savait que celui-là serait destiné à affronter de nouveau le Seigneur des Ténèbres et à le détruire une bonne fois pour toutes. Bien sûr, il l'assisterait dans cette tâche, en l'entraînant mais aussi en faisant de l'Ordre du Phénix une petite armée dont il pourrait disposer, le moment venu.

Tout cela n'était pas le problème. La difficulté résidait dans l'_autre_ prophétie, la plus ancienne… si ancienne qu'une poignée de personnes en connaissaient encore l'existence aujourd'hui. Son contenu était considéré comme tabou par tous ceux qui étaient au courant mais il avait une signification impossible à ignorer davantage : l'un des deux garçons devrait disparaître.

C'était l'ironie du destin qui avait voulu que le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et le personnage mentionné dans cette prophétie soient réunis au sein d'une même fratrie.

Cela n'avait pas empêché le directeur de Poudlard de faire son choix. C'est ainsi qu'environ une semaine après la disparition de Lord Voldemort et la proclamation de Jamie Potter en tant que Survivant, il avait emmené l'autre garçon dans les profondeurs du Ministère de la Magie, ou plus précisément dans l'une des salles du Département des Mystères : La Salle de la Mort.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps au vieux sorcier pour convaincre James et Lily du bien-fondé de sa décision mais heureusement pour lui, la gloire que leur prodiguait leur statut de « parents du Survivant », ajouté à la joie d'être sortis vivants de leur quatrième affrontement avec Voldemort, avait facilité sa démarche.

Les époux avaient fini par donner à leur mentor tout pouvoir sur le garçon. Après cela, le vieux sorcier aurait même pu le tuer s'il l'avait voulu mais… non seulement il n'aimait pas faire de mal à des enfants mais surtout, il craignait de subir le même sort que Tom Jedusor. Or, Dumbledore n'avait pas de magie noire sur laquelle compter pour le maintenir ancré dans le monde des vivants…

Voilà pourquoi il avait opté pour la solution la plus simple qui s'offrait à lui : l'antique arcade dont personne n'était jamais revenu. Certains pensaient qu'elle menait directement au Royaume des Morts, tandis que d'autres affirmaient qu'elle ne menait que vers une errance éternelle… dans les deux cas, personne n'entendrait jamais plus parler d'Harry Potter.

Après que le vieux sorcier l'ait fait passer à travers le voile, il utilisa son influence pour faire croire que le garçon avait succombé aux blessures engendrées par l'attaque de Voldemort. Une rapide cérémonie avait eu lieu, et une tombe vide à son nom ornait depuis ce jour le petit cimetière juxtaposé à la maison à moitié détruite de Godric's Hollow.

- Bonjour professeur ! S'exclama l'adolescent âge de tout juste quinze ans lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur lui.

De taille moyenne, Jamie Potter était un garçon aux cheveux auburn comme sa mère et aux yeux noisette, aussi pétillants de malice que ceux de son père. Entouré par Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, le fils de James et Lily avait dignement suivi les traces de son père et de son parrain Sirius par les multiples aventures qu'il avait déjà vécu dans l'enceinte de l'école…

C'est en songeant de nouveau à la destinée qui attendait le Survivant qu'Albus Dumbledore écarta toute pensée de son frère, qui n'existait plus désormais qu'en tant que souvenir pour tous ceux qui l'avaient connu.

_Puisse-t-il reposer en paix pour l'éternité_. Songea Dumbledore en adressant un sourire à Jamie.

* * *

Dans la salle de la mort, qui avait vu bien des personnes emprunter l'arcade par le passé sans jamais en revenir, un phénomène étrange se produisait. Le voile qui recouvrait l'arcade, d'ordinaire d'un gris transparent, s'était teinté de tâches fluorescentes, variant alternativement toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Puis les sons qui s'en échappaient, et qui n'étaient d'ordinaire que des murmures indéchiffrables, se muèrent en des cris de rage et de peur alors que les tâches devenaient de plus en plus lumineuses. Quelques secondes plus tard, un éclair de lumière s'en échappa avant que ne retentisse un bruit d'éboulement. Un nuage de poussière se souleva dans la pièce et obstrua momentanément la scène qui s'y déroulait.

Lorsqu'il se dissipa enfin, le premier détail étonnant fut le fait que l'arcade, qui se trouvait là depuis des temps immémoriaux, s'était écroulée. Ou plus exactement, elle était tombée en poussière et les quelques cailloux qui subsistaient encore s'effritaient à grande vitesse.

Le second détail résidait dans la présence d'une personne dans la salle, alors qu'aucune porte n'avait été ouverte et que ni le transplanage, ni l'usage d'un portoloin n'étaient possibles dans cette pièce située en plein cœur du Ministère.

Il s'agissait d'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années, vêtu d'un pantalon de toile déchiré au niveau des chevilles, ainsi qu'une tunique grise grossièrement tissée, qui lui arrivait jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs en assez mauvais état, si l'on en croyait les trous et autres éraflures qui s'y trouvaient.

Sa main droite tenait fermement une épée dont le métal brillait encore d'une lueur argentée, et son pommeau était incrusté d'une pierre bleue, probablement du lapis-lazuki, sous la forme d'une étoile à cinq branches, serti dans de l'argent. Néanmoins, il la rangea assez rapidement dans le fourreau attaché dans son dos par la ceinture de cuir qu'il portait en travers du torse.

Couvert de sang, de poussière et de sueur, le garçon aux cheveux d'un noir d'encre embrassa la pièce du regard, ses yeux émeraude fixant chaque recoin de la pièce. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'être seul, et qu'aucun danger ne se présentait à l'horizon, il se laissa tomber à genoux et respira bruyamment.

- J'y suis arrivé… le vieillard disait vrai...

Puis, comme pris d'un brusque sursaut, il et décrocha la besace qu'il portait en bandoulière. Celle-ci contenait entres autres une petite clé en or, un vieux journal dont les pages étaient toutes jaunies par le temps et un morceau de parchemin replié. Fouillant l'autre poche, il en retira un morceau de bois long d'une trentaine de centimètres.

- Lumos. Murmura-t-il.

Le bout de la baguette s'illumina et les lèvres de l'adolescent se plissèrent en un sourire.

- Ça marche…et sans le moindre effort, papa ne m'avait donc pas menti…

Ses yeux se voilèrent lorsqu'il prononça le mot « papa » mais son visage ne changea pas d'expression. Remettant sa baguette en poche, il se remit debout et entreprit d'escalader les gradins silencieusement, ses yeux verts s'éclairant d'une lueur déterminée.

- Le temps presse… si je ne les trouve pas au plus vite, leurs sacrifices auront été faits en vain…


	2. Matthew Black

Note de l'auteur: Les phrases en italique sont prononcés à haute voix mais dans un autre langage. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Matthew Black

* * *

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs cheminait sur le Chemin de Traverse à une allure mesurée lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant un bâtiment d'une blancheur immaculée, et dont la taille ne pouvait pas être comparée avec les petites échoppes qui l'entouraient. Ses yeux bleu clair se posèrent immédiatement sur le portail en bronze, étincelant sous les premières lueurs de l'aube, à côté duquel se tenait un gobelin.

Le jeune homme salua le gobelin d'un signe de tête qui lui fut rendu avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la banque des sorciers. Vêtu d'un pantalon de toile bleu marine et d'une chemise blanche, en partie dissimulée sous sa veste anthracite, le garçon d'environ quinze ans avait davantage l'air d'un moldu en visite que d'un véritable sorcier, ou tout du moins selon les standards des puristes.

Entrant dans un vaste hall dont le sol semblait être taillé dans du marbre, il contempla les quelques dizaines de gobelins, assis derrière un très long comptoir, tous occupés à écrire dans des registres, à peser des pièces de monnaie sur des balances en cuivre ou encore à observer des pierres précieuses à la loupe. Il n'y avait toutefois pas beaucoup de clients à cette heure de la matinée.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du comptoir en question et prit la parole d'un ton poli :

- _Bonjour maître gobelin, je désirerais accéder à mon coffre, s'il vous plaît_.

Le gobelin releva immédiatement la tête et était sur le point de répondre quelque chose lorsqu'il se figea net en posant les yeux sur le sorcier. Otant la paire de lunettes rectangulaires qui reposait sur son nez, il répondit d'une voix incertaine :

- Est-ce que vous pourriez répéter ?

_- Bien sûr. Je viens de vous souhaiter le bonjour et de vous demander s'il me serait possible d'accéder à mon coffre, maître gobelin._ Déclara le jeune homme, posant une minuscule clé d'or sur le comptoir.

A présent qu'il était certain que c'était bien le jeune humain lui faisant face qui venait de prononcer ces paroles, l'expression du gobelin passa de la stupéfaction à un air d'intérêt poli, avant de reprendre la parole.

- _Bien rares sont les humains qui parlent encore la langue de l'ancien monde. Je ne crois pas en avoir entendu depuis au moins cinq ou six siècles. Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?_

- _Je m'appelle Matthew, Matthew Black._

Et il montra alors la chevalière qu'il portait à l'annulaire gauche et les yeux du gobelin s'étrécirent lorsqu'il reconnut le blason qui y était gravé. Il s'agissait d'un écu flanqué de deux lévriers rampants, blasonné d'un chevron, de deux étoiles à cinq branches et d'une épée. Le fond était de couleur sable mais le chevron avait une couleur d'argent qui ne trompait pas, de même que les étoiles semblaient en or…

C'était un anneau qui n'était porté que par l'héritier d'une famille de sang-pur, et en l'occurrence celle des Black. Pourtant, c'était impossible. Sirius Black avait été renié et déshérité par sa mère des années plus tôt et cela valait pour toute sa descendance. Les seuls autres descendants survivants des Black étaient des femmes, Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange et Narcissa Black Malefoy. Or, le titre d'héritier ne pouvait être porté que par un homme et utilisé par sa veuve en attendant la venue d'un nouvel héritier mâle. Le nom était destiné à disparaître, puisque le seul héritier possible était le jeune Drago Malefoy…

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ S'exclama le gobelin, craignant presque de connaître la réponse.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans son dos et sortit de sous sa veste une épée étincelante. Ce n'est toutefois pas la lame qu'il pointa en direction du gobelin mais le pommeau, où se trouvait l'étoile à cinq branches. Si le gobelin avait été surpris auparavant, cela n'avait aucune comparaison avec l'expression de complète stupéfaction qui succéda sur son visage, ses yeux paraissant à ce point exorbités qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

- _Vous… vous êtes…_

- _Je suis le Premier._

Puis d'un geste habile, il passa son index sur le tranchant de la lame, qui était à ce point aiguisée qu'une coupure apparût au simple contact avec la peau. Il fit tomber trois gouttes carmin sur le parchemin vierge qui se trouvait sur le comptoir et un arbre généalogique apparût. Plusieurs lignées descendaient jusqu'au nom _Matthew Black_, l'une d'entre elles portant le nom de Potter mais une autre semblait s'être greffée à la première, et dont le nom le plus proche de Matthew était celui-ci :

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

L'adolescent rangea alors l'épée comme si de rien n'était dans son dos et malgré sa longueur, ce fut comme si elle avait entièrement disparu, ne laissant même pas la moindre trace du fourreau sous la veste. Adressant un léger sourire au gobelin, il s'exclama d'une voix polie :

_- Voulez-vous bien me conduire au coffre, maître gobelin ?_

_- Bien… bien sûr, Lord Black. Il faudrait juste… que je prévienne le Directeur de Gringotts… Il a donné des instructions très précises au cas où l'un des Gardiens se ferait connaître auprès de nous…_

- _Je vous en prie. Nous pouvons aller lui rendre visite avant de descendre au coffre. Je ne suis pas pressé, maître gobelin._

Le gobelin quitta son siège et inclina respectueusement la tête avant de lui demander de le suivre. Tous deux pénétrèrent dans un long passage de pierre, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de leur disparition.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était souvent mentionné, dans les conversations comme dans les livres d'Histoire, comme l'un des plus grands sorciers de ce siècle. Réputé par delà la Grande-Bretagne non seulement pour ses pouvoirs mais aussi pour son intelligence et sa sagesse, le « vainqueur de Grindelwald » inspirait depuis près d'un demi-siècle le respect le plus profond aux familles « lumineuses » comme disaient certains.

Ayant volontairement brandi le flambeau de la résistance face à Voldemort lors de la première guerre ayant opposé le « Seigneur des Ténèbres » au reste du monde sorcier, le Directeur de Poudlard se voyait aujourd'hui conspué et ridiculisé par la presse, sur ordre de Cornelius Fudge.

En effet, le Ministre de la Magie refusait de croire sa version du récit de Jamie Potter. Là où le vieux sorcier affirmait que le rituel dont avait été témoin le jeune Jamie avait permis au Seigneur des Ténèbres de retrouver une enveloppe charnelle, Fudge préférait penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une réunion d'anciens mangemorts, souhaitant s'attaquer au Survivant pour venger leur défunt maître.

S'il avait voulu être complètement honnête, Dumbledore aurait avoué qu'il était conscient depuis le départ que Cornelius était le genre d'homme davantage enclin à nier l'évidence plutôt qu'à croire en la parole d'un adolescent… surtout quand la nouvelle en question concernait le retour du mage noir le plus redouté de ces trente dernières années et de l'ère de terreur que ce dernier avait engendrée avec l'aide de ses mangemorts.

Toutefois, la perte de son titre de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot n'était pas l'objet principal de préoccupation du sorcier. Non, il se demandait plutôt quand les premiers cauchemars du jeune Jamie Potter commenceraient, ainsi que de la meilleure manière de lui faire donner des leçons d'occlumencie sans que la nouvelle enseignante de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Dolores Ombrage, ne s'en aperçoive.

Néanmoins, le mois d'août venait tout juste de commencer et il devait avant tout vaquer à ses occupations de Directeur, notamment concernant la lettre dépliée qui trônait sur son bureau.

Il s'agissait d'une demande d'inscription en cinquième année de la part d'un jeune homme dénommé Matthew Black. Il ne précisait pas son lignage dans les paragraphes mais plutôt les circonstances assez tourmentées de son enfance, ayant été éduqué par sa mère, magiquement parlant. C'était d'ailleurs le décès de celle-ci, des suites d'une longue maladie, qui semblait pousser le jeune homme à terminer sa scolarité dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, le Directeur décida d'accepter la demande du jeune homme, à la condition qu'il passe un entretien au préalable avec son adjointe, Minerva McGonagall, afin de vérifier que son niveau correspondait au moins au minimum requis pour débuter une cinquième année, ainsi que pour choisir les matières qu'il désirait étudier.

Une fois la réponse rédigée et scellée dans une enveloppe, il la confia à Fumseck, qui s'envola immédiatement la porter à son destinataire. Puis il ressortit l'un de ses vieux ouvrages de magie noire, héritage involontaire de son vieil ami Gellert.

Ce n'était pas qu'Albus aimait étudier la magie noire. Non, il la détestait sous toutes ses formes… mais il avait malgré tout besoin d'informations sur les horcruxes et les quelques souvenirs à sa disposition n'étaient pas d'une grande aide pour découvrir leur nature ou leur emplacement...

Poussant un soupir, il ouvrit un tiroir et prit en main le journal de Tom Jedusor, percé d'un trou béant en son centre et souillé d'un sang noir sur la plupart de ses pages. Le premier horcruxe… mais parmi combien d'autres ? Voilà telle était la question qui occupait l'esprit d'Albus Dumbledore jour et nuit depuis la découverte de l'objet plus de deux ans auparavant…

… si bien qu'il ne jeta même pas un second regard sur la lettre de l'adolescent et n'aperçut pas la minuscule bille translucide qui quitta l'enveloppe et roula sur le bureau, pour finir par se loger dans une anfractuosité du bois, sous une pille de parchemins empilés les uns sur les autres…

* * *

Matthew Black était assis dans une pièce aux larges dimensions, dont les murs étaient partiellement recouverts par de larges tapisseries et des tableaux représentant diverses batailles. En effet, Ragnok, Président de la Banque Gringotts – Grande Bretagne, était un guerrier dans l'âme, ce qui expliquait autant son goût pour les combats que la manière dont il s'était élevé au sommet de la hiérarchie de la célèbre banque des sorciers.

Vêtu de riches vêtements dans des tons bordeaux, entrelacés par endroits d'or et d'argent, le vieux gobelin était assis dans un large fauteuil, tellement ouvragé qu'il ressemblait presque à un trône. Une lourde chaîne en or pur pendait à son cou, à l'extrémité de laquelle se trouvait un médaillon serti d'un rubis de la taille d'un poing humain.

Il était rare de voir un gobelin habillé de manière aussi opulente, même il fallait aussi reconnaître que les gobelins aussi riches et puissants que Ragnok daignaient rarement interagir avec les sorciers à moins que des quantités d'or colossales soient en jeu.

- _Nous vous attendions depuis longtemps, M. Potter._ Déclara le gobelin d'une voix grave et presque gutturale, ses yeux fixés sur le garçon avec l'intensité d'un rapace près à bondir sur sa proie.

_- Je ne porte plus ce nom depuis près de quatorze ans, Directeur Ragnok._

_- Oh oui… Dumbledore a été audacieux… très audacieux… et imprudent. Néanmoins, sa bêtise a ses avantages puisque vous voilà Chef de la Noble et Très Ancienne famille des Black…_ Répondit le Président de la Banque, ne daignant même pas cacher son amusement.

_- En effet. Je suis l'unique héritier de Regulus Black, dernier héritier mâle de la famille. En tant que tel, puisque le titre de Lord me permet d'être émancipé, j'ai accès au statut d'adulte dans le monde sorcier. Cela me facilitera la tâche car comme vous devez vous en douter, le temps presse…_

Le rictus amusé disparût du visage du gobelin, remplacé par une expression sérieuse tandis qu'il hochait la tête avec gravité.

_- Le Conseil des Aînés a pleinement conscience que la prochaine guerre est proche… et nos guerriers seront bientôt prêts à vous assister, Gardien._

_- Je vous en suis profondément reconnaissant._

Un silence s'installa l'espace de quelques instants, pendant lequel les deux êtres se jaugèrent du regard. Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas la moindre hostilité, ni dans les yeux sombres du gobelin, ni dans les iris azurés du sorcier. On ne pouvait y apercevoir qu'un respect mutuel ainsi qu'une appréhension inhérente au sujet qui les préoccupait tous les deux.

Néanmoins, un léger sourire fleurit bientôt sur le visage du jeune sorcier, tandis qu'il reprenait la parole d'un ton plus malicieux.

_- Il y a en revanche quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir. En tant que Chef de famille, j'ai le droit d'accéder aux richesses de chacun des membres de la famille, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Vous pouvez accéder aux richesses de chacun des membres faisant partie intégrante de la famille, c'est-à-dire ceux qui n'ont pas été reniés ou déshérités. Par exemple, vous ne pouvez pas toucher aux biens de Sirius Black ou d'Andromeda Tonks._

_- Et ceux de Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malefoy ?_

Les lèvres du gobelin se plissèrent en un sourire malicieux, ou tout du moins si l'on pouvait considérer comme tel le rictus qui ornait les lèvres de Ragnok. Ce dernier répondit d'ailleurs d'une voix étrangement sereine :

_- Absolument, milord._

_- Excellent. Je veux que l'intégralité du coffre commun du couple Lestrange soit transféré dans le coffre principal de la famille Black et que Bellatrix Black Lestrange soit officiellement reniée pour avoir rejoint les rangs des mangemorts et la disgrâce qu'elle apporte sur la noble famille des Black. Quant à Narcissa…_

_-… en tant qu'épouse de mangemort, même si celui-ci a été acquitté faute de preuve, elle peut être considérée comme complice. C'est suffisant pour l'expulser de la famille mais au contraire des Lestrange dont les comptes ont été suspendus, vous ne serez pas en mesure de confisquer toute leur fortune._

_- Que suis-je en droit de demander ? Je veux dire, à part la dot et l'héritage qu'elle a touché suite à la mort de ses parents ?_

_- Hm… Le montant cumulé de la dot et de l'héritage s'élève déjà à plus de huit cent mille gallions… soit environ un dixième de la fortune des Malefoy. Néanmoins, le préjudice porté à la famille Black par l'association aux mangemorts pourrait aller... jusqu'au double. Oui, je pense que le Ministère n'y verra pas trop d'objection, surtout s'ils peuvent en prélever un petit pourcentage._ S'exclama le gobelin, dévoilant ses dents acérées tandis qu'il souriait.

_- Je vous laisse prendre tout cela en charge, Directeur. Je pense bientôt recevoir la confirmation de mon inscription à Poudlard et probablement la liste des fournitures donc je dois aller faire quelques achats._ Déclara l'adolescent tout en se levant, avant de tendre sa main en direction du gobelin.

Ce dernier la regarda un instant puis la serra. Ce geste d'amitié était très rare entre deux individus issus d'espèces aussi différentes que les humains et les gobelins mais le lien qui unissait Matthew à ce peuple transcendait de loin les questions d'espèces…

_- Ce fut un honneur de vous rencontrer, Gardien._

_- Matt. Appelez-moi simplement Matt. Et l'honneur fut partagé, Directeur Ragnok. Puissent vos affaires prospérer pendant des siècles et des siècles._

Et l'adolescent referma la porte derrière lui, laissant dans le bureau un gobelin particulièrement pensif alors qu'il marmonnait à voix basse.

- _Les Aînés avaient raison, ce n'est pas un humain ordinaire… mais après tout, il est le premier des Cinq._


	3. Le Fils de Regulus

Chapitre 3 : Le Fils de Regulus

* * *

Minerva McGonagall était professeur de métamorphose depuis près de quarante ans et pendant ces quatre décennies, elle avait enseigné à un très grand nombre d'élèves, certains étant particulièrement talentueux et d'autres… beaucoup moins.

Néanmoins, le jeune homme qui lui faisait face était d'un calibre auquel elle n'avait encore jamais eu affaire. Chaque question, chaque sortilège… qu'il s'agisse de théorie ou de pratique, il le savait. C'était presque une encyclopédie vivante en ce qui concernait les enseignements de la première à la quatrième année, ce qui lui donnait presque l'impression de faire face à une version masculine d'Hermione Granger…

Non, il n'avait pas cette tendance assez irritante de répéter mot pour mot les définitions des manuels scolaires. Ses réponses étaient formulées avec ses propres mots et ne provenaient manifestement pas que d'un seul livre. Quel qu'ait été son tuteur, cela devait être quelqu'un de très proficient en magie, un ancien professeur peut-être.

En fait, elle n'était pas tout à fait honnête. L'enseignante avait déjà connu un élève aussi doué, mais c'était bien avant qu'elle ne prenne un poste dans cette école. En effet, cela remontait même à l'époque où elle était élève ici…

Un garçon aux cheveux sombres et au visage d'ange, aux manières toujours polies et au sourire exquis. Tous les professeurs ou presque l'adoraient, il était d'ailleurs devenu préfet puis préfet en chef…

… avant de devenir le mage noir le plus redouté de toute la Grande-Bretagne.

- Qui vous a enseigné la magie, M. Black ? Finit-elle par demander tandis qu'elle essuyait ses lunettes.

- Ma mère, enfin elle m'en a enseigné la majeure partie. Le reste, je l'ai appris par ci, par là, souvent auprès d'anciens professeurs ou de spécialistes. Ma mère aimait beaucoup voyager, vous comprenez. Elle aimait découvrir toutes sortes de nouvelles magies, les différences d'un pays à l'autre…

A l'entendre parler de sa mère avec tant de douceur, tant d'affection, Minerva se sentit honteuse de l'avoir ne serait-ce que comparé à Tom Jedusor. Jamais Tom n'avait aimé personne de sa vie, ni cultivé d'amitié. Le garçon qui se tenait devant elle avait été élevé par sa mère, et avec beaucoup d'amour apparemment.

- Et votre père ? L'interrogea-t-elle, tout en remettant ses lunettes.

- Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Je n'ai appris que récemment, lors de mon retour en Grande-Bretagne, qu'il faisait partie d'une grande famille. Vous savez, le nom Black est assez commun dans d'autres contrées magiques, et même parmi les moldus alors… quand j'ai appris de la bouche d'un des caissiers de Gringotts que j'étais l'héritier d'une famille de sang-purs, j'ai été assez choqué…

Les derniers mots retentirent dans l'esprit du professeur avec la même intensité qu'un roulement de tambour. Si ce garçon était effectivement l'héritier des Black, alors il devait être apparenté à Sirius… mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

- Comment s'appelait-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle, essayant de garder un ton mesuré alors que l'excitation la gagnait.

- Regulus. Regulus Black. Il serait décédé quelques mois avant ma naissance… certaines rumeurs disent qu'il était mangemort. Expliqua le garçon, ses yeux fixant le sol avec ce qui ressemblait à de la honte.

- M. Black… vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable pour ce que votre père a pu ou non faire dans sa vie. J'ai connu un autre élève qui avait des doutes sur son avenir. Il avait peur de devenir comme ses parents, des gens qu'il jugeait trop obtus et arborant certains préjugés… et je peux vous assurer que ses peurs ne se sont jamais réalisées.

- Qui était-ce ?

La question avait été posée avec toute l'innocence qu'il pouvait y placer. Après tout, Matt avait toujours su qu'il jouait bien la comédie, et ce « talent » lui avait même sauvé la vie à deux ou trois reprises.

En l'occurrence, il savait de qui l'enseignante voulait parler avant même qu'elle n'ait terminé sa phrase. Un élève dont les parents étaient des puristes profondément traditionnalistes, et dont les idées concernant les moldus et nés-moldus étaient très proches de celles de Voldemort mais qui avait pourtant su résister à la « tentation », cela ne pouvait être nul autre que…

- Sirius Black, votre oncle et l'un des Gryffondor les plus farceurs auxquels j'ai eu le plaisir d'enseigner. Lui répondit-elle, un léger sourire ornant son visage ridé.

- Mon… oncle ? Pourtant, quand j'ai demandé au gobelin qui si j'avais encore de la famille, il ne m'a cité que Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malefoy. Je ne comprends pas… Répondit-il d'une voix emprunte de confusion.

- En effet, il avait à la fois raison et tort. Officiellement, Sirius a été déshérité par sa mère, parce qu'il n'arborait pas les mêmes opinions qu'elle concernant la pureté du sang. Vous avez également une cousine éloignée, la sœur de Bellatrix et Narcissa, du nom d'Andromeda. C'est son mariage avec un sorcier né moldu qui causa son bannissement. Elle a d'ailleurs une fille, âgée de quelques années de plus que vous, prénommée Nymphadora.

McGonagall ne s'en rendait bien sûr pas compte mais elle donnait de précieuses informations à Matt. Ce n'était pas tant cette version allégée de l'arbre généalogique des Black qui l'intéressait. Non, il avait appris tout cela en consultant la tapisserie la veille, ainsi qu'en parcourant les journaux intimes de feu Walburga Black, de son défunt mari Orion et étrangement de celui de Sirius lui-même, qu'il avait sans doute oublié dans la maison de ses parents.

Le journal de son oncle n'allait que jusqu'à l'année de ses seize ans mais il avait donné au jeune homme une assez bonne idée de la personnalité du « fils indigne » que décrivait Walburga.

Pour être franc, le jeune Black se moquait bien de ces histoires de sang pur, sang-mêlé ou né-moldu. Il avait de bien plus gros problèmes sur les bras pour s'intéresser aux théories puristes ou pro-moldues mais il avait également conscience qu'il ne pourrait manœuvrer les vieilles familles qu'en connaissant au maximum leurs traditions.

C'est ainsi qu'il laissa l'enseignante débiter ses discours sur l'égalité, le respect de l'autre, l'immense privilège d'avoir un aussi grand Directeur qu'Albus Dumbledore… bref, une dose de propagande assez bien rodée, avec le plus grand sérieux.

Et un bon quart d'heure plus tard, il quittait l'école avec son inscription confirmée et la liste définitive de ses fournitures. En effet, il avait choisi une dizaine de matières pour ses BUSE, pour le plus grand plaisir de la vieille sorcière.

Tandis qu'il sortait du Chaudron Baveur, dont il avait utilisé la cheminée pour revenir sur le Chemin de Traverse, Matt se demanda combien de temps il faudrait à l'enseignante pour mordre à l'hameçon qu'il avait tendu…

… à savoir contacter Sirius Black pour lui apprendre qu'il avait désormais un neveu.

* * *

Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Jamie Potter se trouvaient encore dans la maison de Sirius, qui avait davantage les dimensions d'un petit manoir que d'un pavillon, surtout si on tenait compte des deux mille hectares de terrain qui l'accompagnaient, lorsque leur professeur de Métamorphose jaillit de la cheminée du salon.

Son visage d'ordinaire très sérieux, voire solennel, était animé d'une excitation qui la faisait paraître plus jeune, au moins dix voire vingt ans plus jeune qu'elle n'était en réalité. Son chapeau légèrement penché sur le côté et ses robes froissées laissaient comprendre qu'elle avait sûrement couru mais là encore, les adolescents n'imaginaient pas ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état…

- Une attaque de mangemorts, peut-être ? Hasarda le rouquin, l'air perplexe.

Le trio d'or décida de la suivre jusqu'à la cuisine, où se trouvaient James, Sirius et Remus. Les trois maraudeurs étaient en train de parler de la nomination de la Sous-secrétaire du Ministre au poste de professeur de DCFM, nouvelle qui n'enchantait pas particulièrement les trois sorciers.

James et Sirius, qui travaillaient tous les deux comme Aurors au Ministère, la détestaient parce qu'elle était sans arrêt sur leur dos, à les critiquer ou à leur mettre la pression. En effet, le crapaud, comme elle était souvent surnommée au Ministère, était au courant de la proximité des deux Aurors avec Dumbledore, Dumbledore qui n'était pas en odeur de sainteté au Ministère ces derniers mois…

Quant à Remus, il n'avait rien de personnel contre cette femme, au détail près qu'elle paraissait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour diminuer les droits déjà limités des créatures magiques. Même les loups-garous, qui ne se transformaient qu'une fois par mois, et demeuraient des humains normaux le reste du temps, faisaient l'objet d'une persécution presque malsaine de la part du crapaud. C'était à cause de gens comme elle qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver de travail et cela enrageait beaucoup ses deux vieux amis…

-… je ne sais pas ce qu'elle peut faire à Fudge pour qu'il lui cède tous ses caprices mais…

- Cornedrue, nous savons tous les deux ce qu'elle fait à ce vieux Fudge, matin, midi et probablement le soir après le service. Elle se met à quatre pattes et…

- SIRIUS ORION BLACK !!

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs sursauta et manqua de trébucher en entendant la voix perçante de McGonagall. Certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure car il se retourna vers elle avec un sourire d'excuse sur son visage tout en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Ah, bonjour Minerva...

- Franchement, mais quel âge avez-vous ?! J'ai conscience que cette Dolores Ombrage n'est pas la femme la plus appréciable qui soit…

- Pas la plus appréciable qui soit ?! Elle veut que les personnes souffrant de lycanthropie soient parquées comme des animaux ! Si on lui laissait le champ libre, Hagrid serait sûrement exilé dans les montagnes ou pire, exécuté ! S'emporta James tandis qu'il se portait au secours de Sirius.

Certaines choses ne changeaient effectivement jamais. Avec ses longs cheveux bruns, dont certaines mèches retombaient sur son front avec une élégance désinvolte, Sirius avait une main sur l'épaule de James tandis qu'il implorait Remus du regard pour qu'il leur vienne en aide. James se tenait aux côtés de Sirius, ses lunettes rondes dissimulant en partie ses yeux noisette alors qu'il soutenait le regard de McGonagall, comme pour la défier de le contredire.

Quant à Remus, il était le seul à être encore assis, les bras croisés et un léger sourire affiché sur son visage aux traits fatigués.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Minerva ? L'interrogea poliment le lycanthrope.

Comme c'était déjà le cas à l'époque où ils étaient respectivement professeur et étudiants, la simple voix de Remus, si apaisante et sereine, suffisait à calmer la plus noire des colères dans laquelle le duo de farceurs pouvait la plonger. Laissant échapper un profond soupir, l'enseignante prit place sur l'une des chaises libres avant d'ordonner du regard aux deux éternels blagueurs de faire de même.

- Sirius, j'ai une nouvelle assez… intrigante à t'apprendre.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Rétorqua immédiatement l'animagus, son expression se faisant sérieuse en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « Quidditch ».

- Un garçon prénommé Matthew est venu passer un test d'aptitude à Poudlard, pour vérifier qu'il avait le niveau de connaissances nécessaire pour entrer en cinquième année.

- Oh… mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix confuse.

- Il a été élevé par sa mère, une sorcière de sang-mêlé apparemment… et il n'a appris que très récemment qui était son père. Il n'avait probablement pas posé le pied en Grande-Bretagne depuis sa naissance et… il s'avère être le fils de Regulus.

Le silence qui suivit était tel qu'on aurait sûrement pu entendre une mouche voler sans la moindre difficulté. Remus arborait une expression impassible même si ses yeux d'ambre trahissaient un certain trouble. La mâchoire de James paraissait sur le point de se décrocher tant elle était ouverte.

Quant à Sirius, il n'avait pas du tout réagi, comme si son cerveau n'était pas en mesure d'enregistrer l'information.

- Le fils… de Regulus ? Répéta-t-il, hébété.

- Oui. Un garçon très charmant, et très intelligent. J'ai rarement vu un élève aussi doué et il a d'autant plus de mérite lorsqu'on sait l'éducation assez chaotique qu'il a reçue. Néanmoins, il m'a semblé un peu triste… mais cela se comprend, il vient de perdre sa mère et à présent, il se retrouve tout seul.

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit en entendant les dernières paroles de Minerva. Il savait mieux que personne ce que l'on pouvait ressentir dans ce genre de situation. Après tout, ce garçon n'avait jamais connu son père, il perdait sa mère et soudainement, il apprenait que son père avait été un mangemort…

De son côté, Sirius avait été renié par presque toute sa famille, à l'exception de sa cousine Andromeda avec laquelle il avait gardé le contact et de son vieil oncle Alphard, qui lui avait légué une belle quantité d'or à sa mort. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cet or qu'il avait pu se payer cette grande maison et le terrain qui l'entourait…

- Sait-il qu'il a un oncle ? Finit par lui demander Patmol.

- Il l'ignorait jusqu'à cet après-midi. C'est moi qui le lui ai révélé. Apparemment, les gobelins ont cru bon de ne lui révéler l'existence que de Bellatrix et Narcissa, puisqu'elles sont officiellement les seuls autres membres de sa famille proche…

Le maraudeur émit un grognement qui tenait davantage de sa forme animagus que d'un grognement humain. Bien qu'il ait eu une vie plutôt tranquille ces dernières années, et qu'il ait toujours eu ses amis pour le soutenir, Sirius ne s'était jamais marié. Il avait souvent des aventures… mais il n'avait jamais trouvé la bonne personne, et lors des rares fois où il avait entrevu un avenir possible, il était parti.

C'était une peur irrationnelle… la peur de commettre les mêmes erreurs que ses propres parents. S'il épousait une sang-pur, finirait-il par devenir aussi dur et borné que son père ? Si l'un de ses enfants désirait embrasser les préceptes du reste de la famille, que serait-il prêt à faire pour l'en empêcher ? Serait-il juste de chercher à l'empêcher d'accomplir ce qu'il avait fait dans l'autre sens ?

C'étaient ces peurs, ces questions… ainsi que les improbables scénarios d'horreur qui en découlaient qui avaient toujours empêché Sirius de fonder une famille. Il préférait s'en tenir à son rôle de parrain pour Jamie, d'être l'ami sincère de James et Remus et d'embêter Lily à longueur de journée en apprenant de nouvelles farces à son filleul…

Et maintenant, voilà que le passé venait frapper à sa porte. Regulus, son petit frère, la fierté de ses parents, un mangemort tué par les siens alors qu'il n'avait que dix-huit ans… et apparemment le père d'un enfant qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Un enfant qui se retrouvait aujourd'hui seul au monde et dont les seuls parents proches étaient une mangemort psychotique, une épouse de mangemort qui buvait les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres et un garçon qui ne tarderait probablement pas à embrasser la même voie que son Malefoy de père…

Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce garçon subir leur influence. C'était son devoir d'oncle d'être là pour lui et de lui venir en aide s'il était vraiment aussi gentil et dépourvu de préjugés que le pensait Minerva.

- Où se trouve-t-il ? Finit-il par demander d'un ton plus assuré.

- Et bien, il m'a laissé son adresse… attends une seconde, c'était le 12 Square…

-… Grimmaurd. Finit-il d'une voix blanche. Bien sûr, la demeure de mes parents ainsi que la demeure ancestrale des Black. Il n'a probablement pas d'autre endroit où aller…

Les trois adolescents s'éloignèrent sans entendre le reste de la conversation. Tous trois furent assez surpris d'apprendre que Sirius avait un neveu, et surtout un neveu de leur âge. Ils le rencontreraient dans le Poudlard Express le jour de la rentrée, c'était certain mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se demander comment il était, et s'il ressemblait à Sirius. C'était surtout le cas de Jamie, qui rêvait déjà de reformer les Maraudeurs à Poudlard.

Tous trois ne savaient pas à quel point ce qu'ils imaginaient était loin de la vérité.

* * *

Matthew était assis dans le salon, qui avait été nettoyé de fond en comble le matin même par le jeune sorcier, avec l'aide de Kreattur. L'elfe de maison se tenait d'ailleurs debout non loin de lui et, chose étrange pour ceux qui connaissaient l'elfe, il souriait. Ce n'était pas un sourire méchant ou ironique comme il en arborait en pensant au fils aîné de sa maîtresse, un traître à son sang… non, c'était un sourire sincère.

Cela provenait en partie du fait que le jeune sorcier avait renouvelé le lien de l'elfe, permettant à ce dernier de conserver sa santé mentale. En effet, lorsqu'un elfe ne renouvelait pas le lien qui le liait à son sorcier ou à la famille de ce dernier au moins tous les cinq ou dix ans, il commençait à progressivement perdre la raison, menant souvent à des cas d'agressivité ou de démence rarement vus chez ces petits êtres d'ordinaire pacifistes.

L'autre raison provenait d'un parchemin que Matt avait donné à Kreattur, un parchemin dans lequel son ancien maître lui renouvelait ses amitiés et lui demandait de prendre soin de son fils comme il avait pris soin de lui par le passé. L'écriture d'un sorcier ne pouvait pas être imitée, ou en tout cas pas aux yeux d'un elfe de maison et c'est pourquoi l'elfe savait que le parchemin était authentique.

Sur la table basse qui leur faisait face se trouvaient deux objets. Le premier était un lourd médaillon d'or, sur lequel était gravé un S ouvragé, en forme de serpent. Le second était une coupe en or munie de deux anses finement ciselées, ornée d'un blaireau. Ces deux objets existaient chacun depuis près d'un millénaire et ils irradiaient d'un pouvoir ancien qui semblait avoir été perverti par une magie des plus sombres.

D'un geste qu'il avait souvent répété par le passé, le jeune homme dégaina l'épée qui ne le quittait jamais et la pointa en direction des objets.

- Recule-toi de quelques pas, Kreattur. J'ignore comment vont réagir ces choses lorsque je vais tenter de les détruire et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessé.

- Kreattur ne bougera pas, maître Matthew. Kreattur protègera son maître jusqu'à la mort…

- Je sais, Kreattur et cela ne me dérange pas que tu restes. Prends simplement garde à ne pas être touché par le contrecoup de l'attaque, comme je le serai peut-être. Qui m'aidera si tu es toi-même blessé ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix douce, un sourire espiègle flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Oh… d'accord mais Kreattur ne s'éloigne pas trop. Répondit l'elfe en faisant quelques pas en arrière, ses joues rougissant légèrement tandis qu'il comprenait que son maître n'avait pas douté de lui.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le jeune homme rabattit sa lame sur la coupe d'un geste vif. Celle-ci résista pendant quelques secondes, une fumée noirâtre s'en échappant lentement tandis que des cris se faisaient entendre mais la lame se mit à briller avant de finalement fendre le métal. Un dernier cri, plus déchirant que les précédents, retentit avec force avant que la fumée ne se dissipe.

Concentrant son énergie, il fit de même avec le médaillon et s'opposa là encore à une certaine résistance. Des voix cherchaient à le dissuader, à lui faire miroiter le pouvoir que l'objet pourrait lui conférer… en vain. Car il ne s'écoula que quelques seconde avant que la lame se transperce le médaillon de part en part et que la fumée ne se dissipe.

- Deux morceaux d'âme en une seule journée, je trouve qu'on a plutôt bien travaillé, tu ne crois pas ?

Kreattur se contenta de secouer la tête, s'interrogeant avec amusement sur la santé mentale de son maître avant de répondre dans un soupir.

- Kreattur va préparer le dîner. Tâchez de ne pas endommager davantage le mobilier avec votre épée, maître Matt.

Ne comprenant pas immédiatement ce qu'il signifiait par là, Matt jeta un coup d'œil plus approfondi à la table et aperçu deux entailles sur le bois, là où il avait percé les deux objets. Esquissant un sourire d'excuse, il prit sa baguette dans sa poche et s'exclama :

- Reparo !

Les entailles disparurent mais le sortilège ne sembla pas marcher sur les anciens horcruxes car ils demeurèrent dans un état déplorable.

Se laissant retomber sur le canapé, le jeune homme songea qu'il avait de la chance que les gobelins aient remarqué la nature particulièrement maléfique de la coupe en faisant le transfert depuis le coffre des Lestrange. Ce n'était pas vraiment le premier endroit auquel il aurait pensé trouver un horcruxe mais après tout, sa « cousine Bella » était réputée pour être une mangemort parmi les plus fanatiques.

Faisant un nouveau moulinet avec sa baguette, il fit apparaître une sorte de radio sur la table basse, dont ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre des voix :

-_…le garçon est aussi arrogant que son père ! Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à lui enseigner un art aussi subtil que l'occlumencie, Dumbledore ?!_

-_ Il le faudra pourtant, Severus. Si Jamie n'est pas en mesure de protéger son esprit lorsque Voldemort réalisera l'existence du lien qui les unit, les conséquences pourraient s'avérer terribles…_

Un sourire satisfait apparût sur le visage du jeune homme tandis qu'il s'installait confortablement dans le canapé. C'était presque trop facile… n'importe quelle sécurité moldue aurait eu la présence d'inspecter le courrier avant de l'ouvrir, voire même après mais ce n'était pas le cas de ce cher Directeur, vraisemblablement trop préoccupé par sa croisade contre Voldemort…

- Kreattur, tu peux m'apporter du popcorn s'il te plaît ?

Après tout, il en avait peut-être pour un moment avant qu'ils n'aient terminé leur discussion et Matt brûlait d'impatience de connaître les plus noirs secrets d'Albus Dumbledore et de son âme damnée…


	4. En route pour Poudlard

Chapitre 4 : En route pour Poudlard

* * *

_N'étant pas doté d'un bon sens de l'orientation, l'adolescent se repérait souvent dans un environnement inconnu grâce aux plantes qui y poussaient. Certaines lui indiquaient qu'il était près d'un cours d'eau, d'autres non loin d'une forêt et surtout s'il y avait des habitations à proximité. En effet, il s'était souvent perdu étant enfant tandis qu'il jouait dans les vastes espaces entourant sa maison et c'était ainsi qu'il avait appris à en retrouver le chemin._

_Malheureusement, tout cela lui était inutile ici… pour la simple raison qu'il n'y avait rien. Pas d'arbre, pas de fleur, même pas la moindre mousse… non, il n'y avait que des cailloux et autres pierres dans le paysage décharné où il cheminait inlassablement. Il n'y avait pas non plus d'animaux, ou la moindre trace de civilisation… c'était juste un désert, un désert de rocs. Le silence n'était troublé que par les fortes rafales de vent qui mugissaient par moments._

_Le jeune homme aurait sans doute perdu tout espoir s'il n'avait pas entendu le bruit de vagues déferlant sur les roches. Se mettant à courir le plus vite possible, il grimpa la petite colline d'où semblait venir le bruit et ne mit que quelques minutes à en atteindre le sommet. Ce qu'il vit le laissa profondément secoué…_

_Face à lui se trouvait une mer sombre, presque noire, et absolument déchaînée. En effet, elle s'abattait sur les rochers avec une telle force qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait les briser. Plissant les yeux, il finit par apercevoir quelque chose au loin, un rivage où se tenaient trois personnes mais dont il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les silhouettes._

_Luttant contre les bourrasques qui menaçaient de l'emporter, il finit par apercevoir quelque chose sur l'eau. Croyant d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un mirage, il put ensuite constater qu'il s'agissait d'un bateau… enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler cette minuscule barque, un bateau._

_Contrairement aux trois individus de l'autre côté de la mer, il pouvait distinguer quelques traits de l'unique occupant de la frêle embarcation. Tenant sa rame à deux mains, il s'agissait d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et paraissant assez jeune. Une épée était accrochée dans son dos, et c'était d'ailleurs le reflet de la pâle lumière sur la lame argentée qui avait attiré son attention._

_Il était encore trop loin pour distinguer son visage mais s'il réussissait encore à se rapprocher, peut-être…_

_Neville… Neville…_

_

* * *

  
_

- NEVILLE !

Le Gryffondor sursauta en entendant quelqu'un lui crier dessus. Ouvrant rapidement les yeux, il se rendit compte que Ron et Jamie le regardaient avec des expressions exaspérées tandis que Ginny semblait plus préoccupée. Seule Luna semblait indifférente, perdue dans sa lecture du Chicaneur, qu'elle tenait toujours à l'envers.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Neville ? Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ? Lui demanda Ginny d'une voix douce.

- Pas beaucoup non… Grand-mère voulait absolument que je finisse certaines plantations avant mon départ et ça m'a pris une partie de la nuit.

- Tu aurais dû lui dire non. Tu n'es plus un gamin à qui on peut ordonner n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Ron d'un ton ferme.

- Oh, ça me rappelle… n'était-ce pas toi qui a passé toute la journée d'hier à ranger ta chambre parce que maman t'a dit de le faire ? Remarqua la benjamine des Weasley d'un ton sarcastique.

Le jeune Weasley rougit et tenta de bredouiller quelques excuses mais ne réussit qu'à sortir des bribes de phrases absolument incohérentes. Se passant une main sur le visage pour finir de se réveiller, Neville remarqua alors un détail auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention auparavant.

- Au fait… où est passée Hermione ?

Cette question provoqua des réactions variées. Ginny lança un regard noir à son frère, Jamia haussa les épaules en laissant échapper un sourire tandis que Ron se renfrognait comme un enfant en train de bouder… quant à Luna, elle se contenta de tourner une page de son journal. Ce fut finalement Ginny qui lui répondit d'un ton exaspéré.

- Ron n'a pas arrêté de l'embêter parce qu'elle est devenue préfète et comme toujours, ça a dégénéré… elle est sortie du compartiment en claquant la porte il y a quelques minutes. Ça m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas entendu d'ailleurs… Déclara-t-elle, un air songeur sur son visage.

- Euh… je dors d'un sommeil assez profond, il faut pas mal de bruit pour me réveiller. Répondit-il, un peu nerveux en pensant qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas leur raconter le contenu pour le moins étrange de son rêve.

- Oui mais au moins toi, tu ne ronfles pas. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire, avant de lancer un regard moqueur en direction de Ron.

Ce dernier rougit de honte tandis que Neville tournait la tête vers la fenêtre. D'habitude, un compliment de la part de Ginny l'aurait fait rougir mais son esprit était encore trop absorbé par son rêve pour le remarquer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de ce paysage désertique mais c'était la première fois qu'il arrivait jusqu'à la côte…

… et surtout la première fois qu'il voyait un autre être vivant.

Ses pensées se portèrent brièvement sur les trois individus aperçus au loin, puis sur le quatrième, qui se trouvait dans la barque. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi cherchait-il à le rejoindre ? Etait-il seulement réel ?

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger se plaisait à penser qu'elle était une personne rationnelle et réfléchissant toujours avant d'agir. Peu de choses en ce monde étaient capables de la faire sortir de ses gonds, et malheureusement pour elle, Ronald Weasley en faisait partie.

Le rouquin avait beau être son ami depuis près de cinq ans, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait écouter ses remarques blessantes et ses jérémiades sans rien dire. Or, depuis l'instant même où ils s'étaient retrouvés avec Jamie sur la quai 9 ¾, il n'avait eu de cesse de se plaindre, en demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas été nommé préfet, pourquoi il n'était pas capitaine de l'équipe…

Seule la réunion des préfets l'avait sauvée de sa présence des plus gênantes mais le répit ne s'était malheureusement avéré être que de courte durée. Sitôt revenue avec Jamie dans le compartiment, elle s'était vue bombarder de toutes autres demandes, comme de faire ses devoir pour se « faire pardonner », d'arrêter de lire des livres quand elle était avec eux…

C'était à peu près à ce moment là qu'elle lui avait dit ses quatre vérités avant de sortir en claquant la porte derrière elle. Hélas, elle n'avait pour une fois pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes, à savoir que la plupart des autres compartiments étaient déjà pleins ou occupés par des personnes qui ne voulaient absolument pas de sa compagnie, comme Malefoy et ses sbires…

Voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée presque au bout du train, et ouvrit la porte du dernier compartiment avec un air fatigué sur son visage. Ne faisant pas attention où elle marchait, elle trébucha… et serait sûrement tombée si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas rattrapée juste à temps.

Relevant sa tête vers son sauveur, qui s'avérait être l'unique occupant du compartiment, elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés assez courts, même si certaines mèches retombaient sur son front. Il était vêtu des robes inhérentes à un élève de Poudlard mais aucun blason n'ornait son torse.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda l'inconnu, ses traits gracieux exprimant son inquiétude tandis qu'il l'aidait à se remettre sur ses pieds.

La jeune fille se mit à rougir sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve… sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais rêvé d'un garçon comme celui-ci.

- O… oui, je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais… est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle s'assit en face de lui et essaya de regarder partout sauf à l'endroit où il était assis. C'est d'ailleurs de cette manière qu'elle remarqua l'ouvrage posé à côté de lui et qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Oh ! Tu lis l'Histoire de Poudlard ? L'interrogea-t-elle en essayant de contenir l'excitation dans sa voix.

Après tout, elle n'avait jamais rencontré personne d'autre l'ayant lu en entier. Même les Serdaigle disaient que c'était une perte de temps puisqu'ils pouvaient en apprendre davantage en demandant aux professeurs… bien sûr, ils ne comprenaient pas ce que pouvait ressentir une née-moldue qui faisait son entrée dans le monde magique.

Le garçon esquissa un petit sourire gêné avant de lui répondre :

- Et bien, oui… comme c'est la première fois que je vais à Poudlard, même si je suis inscrit en cinquième année, je me suis dis que je pouvais essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible sur l'école…

- Oh… je comprends mieux.

- Dis-moi… est-ce que je peux te demander ton nom ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix hésitante ?

Le visage d'Hermione s'empourpra de plus belle, mais sous le coup de la honte cette fois-ci. Comment avait-elle pu oublier de se présenter alors qu'elle venait de débarquer en plein milieu de son compartiment ? S'éclaircissant la voix en tentant de regagner un simulacre de dignité, elle lui répondit d'un ton gêné.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis élève dans la maison Gryffondor. Lui déclara-t-elle en lui tendant sa main.

- Enchanté. Moi, c'est Matthew, Matthew Black. Répondit-il en prenant délicatement sa main dans la sienne avant de la porter jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Hermione ne sut pas par quoi elle fut le plus surprise : apprendre que son mystérieux inconnu n'était autre que le fameux neveu de Sirius ou bien par le fait que ce dernier lui faisait un baisemain comme on en voyait que dans les films. Si certains pouvaient trouver cette pratique démodée, la jeune Granger la trouvait quant à elle profondément romantique.

Le jeune homme avait du remarquer le frisson qui avait parcouru la Gryffondor parce qu'il prit un air gêné tout en relâchant doucement sa main.

- Désolé, c'est juste que… ma mère me disait toujours d'être poli avec les filles, et comme le baisemain était d'usage dans un grand nombre des pays que j'ai visité, c'est devenu une habitude. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

- Non ! Non, pas du tout… Lui répondit-elle tout en attrapant sa main, sentant ses joues irradier de chaleur.

Le professeur Trelawney, reconnue par la majorité de la population étudiante de Poudlard comme n'étant rien d'autre qu'une diseuse de bonne aventure sans le moindre pouvoir, disait souvent que certains événements étaient dictés par le destin et ne pouvaient être empêchés. De leur côté, les moldus avaient énoncé ce qu'ils énonçaient la loi de Murphy, à savoir que si quelque chose _peut_ mal tourner, alors cette chose finira _infailliblement_ par mal tourner.

Voilà peut-être pourquoi la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour révéler trois Gryffondor qui lui étaient familiers et dont les yeux se portèrent bien évidemment sur les mains jointes des deux adolescents. Là encore, les réactions s'avérèrent assez variées : Jamie se contenta de montrer un air surpris, Ginny lui adressa un sourire complice tandis que Ron paraissait bouillir littéralement de rage.

D'ailleurs, le rouquin ne tarda pas à sortir sa baguette avant de la pointer sur Matt, son visage déformé par la colère qui le consumait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Hermione ?!

- Je me suis présenté à elle, c'est ce que les gens civilisés font… contrairement à d'autres qui braquent leurs baguettes sur des personnes désarmées après avoir pénétré dans leur compartiment sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Répondit l'adolescent d'un ton glacial, ses yeux bleus brillants d'hostilité.

- Oh attends un peu… Déclara Ron, davantage en grognant qu'en parlant tandis qu'il cherchait le maléfice le plus mauvais qu'il pouvait trouver…

… mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en énoncer un car une voix ferme se fit entendre derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ?

Un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris, vraisemblablement un élève de septième année si l'on en croyait sa taille et le badge de préfet-en-chef accroché sur son torse. Portant fièrement le blason des poufsouffle, il abaissa la baguette de Ron tout en prenant la parole :

- Brandir une baguette au milieu d'un couloir, surtout sur un élève désarmé est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir chez un Gryffondor. J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor et je parlerai personnellement au professeur McGonagall de ton comportement.

- C'est injuste ! Ce… ce garçon était avec Hermione ! Comment peut-il être dans le Poudlard Express alors qu'il ne porte pas l'écusson d'une des quatre maisons ! Il n'est sûrement pas parmi les premières années !! Rétorqua le rouquin d'un ton venimeux, ses joues s'empourprant sous le manque d'oxygène.

Hermione ne sut pas si elle devait être impressionnée que le Gryffondor ait remarqué autant de détails sur Matthew ou se sentir révoltée par les soupçons qu'il osait porter sur le neveu de Sirius, surtout alors que son seul crime avait été de se comporter comme un parfait gentleman.

Le préfet se tourna vers l'élève assis et un air imperturbable prit place sur son visage.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense, Monsieur ?

- Black. Matthew Black. Mais je trouve assez grossier que vous ne vous soyez pas présenté avant…

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes avant que tous deux ne finissent par éclater de rire, sous les regards stupéfiés des autres personnes présentes. Quand le préfet eut finalement arrêté de s'esclaffer, il tendit sa main à Matthew.

- Belle performance, Matt… même si tu as peut-être un peu trop regardé de James Bond.

- Tu n'étais pas mal non plus, Céd' mais tu as encore du mal pour l'intimidation…

N'en pouvant plus de ce dialogue auquel elle ne comprenait rien, Hermione prit la parole d'une voix confuse.

- Vous vous connaissez ?

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers elle, ignorant complètement le visage cramoisi de Ron qui piétinait sur place en se demandant s'il pouvait légitimement attaquer un préfet-en-chef sans se faire expulser ou pire, être réprimander par une année entière de retenues avec Rogue.

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Cédric, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Matt a participé à un petit tournoi de duel il y a trois semaines, où il se trouve que j'étais également inscrit. J'avais jamais vu un garçon si jeune se battre aussi bien, c'est à peine si j'ai réussi à tenir trois minutes…

- N'exagère pas, Cédric. C'est parce que tu avais les yeux plongés dans le décolleté d'une des jeunes membres du jury que tu n'as pas vu mon sortilège de stupefixion arriver. Répondit Black d'un ton malicieux.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de décolleté ? S'exclama une nouvelle voix derrière eux.

Le visage de Diggory pâlit en reconnaissant la silhouette de Cho se profiler au milieu des trois Gryffondor qui se tenaient toujours plantés sur le seuil du compartiment… et à en voir l'expression de son visage, la Serdaigle n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

- Euh… ce n'est rien, Cho, je vais t'expliquer…

- J'espère bien, Cédric sinon je peux t'assurer que tu vas te sentir très seul cette année…

Et les deux élèves disparurent dans le couloir aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, laissant les autres élèves en train de rire à cœur joie des déboires du préfet-en-chef. Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, Jamie fut le premier à prendre la parole, tout en tendant sa main à Matt.

- Salut, je m'appelle Jamie Potter.

- Matthew Black, enchanté. Répondit-il en serrant sa main tendue.

Il fit ensuite un baisemain à Ginny qui, au contraire d'Hermione, se contenta d'esquisser un sourire de prédatrice plutôt que de rougir. La dernière fois que la jeune Granger avait vu un tel regard chez elle, c'était lorsqu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Michael Corner… et franchement, elle espérait que Matt ne succomberait pas à ses charmes comme l'avait fait le Serdaigle.

Le jeune Black s'avéra beaucoup plus distant avec Ron, se contentant d'incliner la tête à son attention. Le rouquin ne se montra pas plus expressif et une sorte de « trêve » s'installa entre eux, qu'elle espérait voir durer au moins jusqu'à la fin du trajet jusqu'à Poudlard.

Une fois tous les cinq assis, Jamie commença à parler à Matthew des Maraudeurs, et plus précisément de l'amitié entre son père, James Potter, et l'oncle de Matt, Sirius Black. Cela continua ainsi une partie du chemin, jusqu'à ce que les quatre Gryffondor ne doivent retourner dans leur compartiment d'origine pour se changer.

Une fois seul, le jeune homme ferma la porte du compartiment d'un coup de baguette avant de jeter un regard au paysage défilant de l'autre côté de la vitre. Un léger sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, il murmura à voix basse :

- McGonagall a bien fait son travail. Hormis le garçon Weasley, ils me voient déjà tous comme le gentil neveu de leur cher Sirius… _le _retrouver devrait s'avérer plus facile avec eux pour me servir de guides.

* * *

Dans l'un des plus hauts étages d'un gratte-ciel situé dans la Cité de Londres, assis dans de confortables fauteuils en cuir, se trouvaient deux hommes que tout aurait dû opposer.

Le premier était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés et dont le physique d'athlète était parfaitement visible dans son costume noir taillé sur mesure. Ses yeux gris étaient fixés sur son interlocuteur tandis qu'il se servait un verre de scotch, qu'il ne tarda pas à porter à ses lèvres.

Le second, assis en face du premier, possédait au contraire de longs cheveux noirs et gras, qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules et qui transigeaient avec sa peau pâle, presque cireuse. Vêtu de robes noires de jais, il observait son interlocuteur avec la même intensité mais paraissait attendre que celui-ci prenne la parole.

Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, d'ailleurs, d'une voix parfaitement voluptueuse.

- Qu'avez-vous appris, mon cher Severus ?

- Peu de choses, malheureusement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réunit toujours des partisans mais je pense qu'il ignore tout de l'existence des Cinq. Quant à Dumbledore… il ne m'en a jamais parlé mais je suspecte qu'il connaisse au moins une partie de la vérité.

- Intéressant… sait-il quelque chose concernant les Anciens ?

- Non, monsieur. Il m'est arrivé de prononcer ce mot de manière anodine mais il n'a jamais suscité la moindre réaction chez lui.

- Bien… quant est-il du jeune Potter ?

- Toujours aussi arrogant… mais il n'a pas vraiment montré de talent particulier, même face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention de son père et de Black qu'il a pu réchapper vivant du cimetière…

- Je vois… et votre cher protégé, le fils Malefoy ?

- Je pense qu'il peut être converti… il idolâtre beaucoup son père mais une fois qu'il aura compris quel genre de pouvoir les Anciens peuvent lui offrir, il n'hésitera pas avant de trahir sa famille. C'est un Malefoy après tout.

- Parfait. Mes maîtres seront satisfaits de vos services, Severus, et une fois qu'ils seront revenus parmi nous, soyez certain qu'ils sauront vous remercier bien davantage que je ne le fais déjà.

Et tout en déclarant ces mots, il posa une minuscule clé d'or sur la table basse qui les séparait, juste à côté de la bouteille de scotch à moitié entamée. Le maître des potions la saisit délicatement avant de la fourrer dans l'une des poches intérieures de sa robe.

- Trois mille gallions, comme d'habitude. S'exclama le blond, comme pour répondre à la question muette du professeur.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire, dévoilant ses dents jaunâtres avant de prendre lui-même la parole.

- Savez-vous quand les Anciens reviendront, M. Bowman ?

- Très bientôt, mon cher Severus. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de mois… et souvenez-vous que lorsqu'ils seront là, vous et moi serons des hommes plus riches et plus puissants que nous ne l'avons jamais été… nous entrerons dans une nouvelle ère, une ère où il n'y aura plus de Dumbledore, plus de Voldemort… mais seulement nous.

- Aux Anciens. Déclara solennellement Severus en levant son verre.

- Aux Anciens. Renchérit Bowman.

Et le bruit de leurs verres s'entrechoquant résonna dans le silence de la pièce, tel le glas sonnant pour la fin de ce monde et annonçant peut-être le début de cette nouvelle ère qu'ils voulaient tant voir arriver…


	5. Pandora

Chapitre 5 : Pandora

* * *

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard, était assis au milieu des autres professeurs, attendant patiemment la fin de la cérémonie de répartition des élèves de première année avant de pouvoir entamer son discours.

Ses yeux bleus étincelaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune tandis qu'il posait son regard sur le garçon qui avait éveillé sa curiosité et il caressait distraitement la baguette de Sureau qui se trouvait dans sa poche, une vieille habitude qu'il avait prise lorsqu'il ressentait une excitation particulière.

Le jeune homme en question était âgé d'une quinzaine d'années. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient assez courts mais des mèches rebelles retombaient malgré tout sur son front et sur sa nuque, avec une élégance désinvolte qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler Sirius au même âge.

En effet, il aurait été futile de nier l'emprunte des Black chez ce garçon. Qu'il s'agisse de sa chevelure, de ses traits aristocratiques ou de sa grande silhouette, certes plus petite que celle de Ronald Weasley mais tout de même plus grande que celle de Jamie Potter. Ses robes dissimulaient son physique mais il devinait une musculature appréciable, semblable à celle d'un joueur de Quidditch.

Toutefois, les yeux bleus de l'adolescent n'étaient pas fixés sur lui mais sur la jeune Hermione Granger, avec qui il discutait à voix basse depuis quelques minutes déjà. Pour un élève qui venait tout juste d'arriver, l'adolescent ne laissait pas entrevoir le moindre signe de nervosité. Au contraire, il semblait parfaitement à l'aise ainsi, et avait fait rire la Gryffondor plusieurs fois ces dernières minutes… et sans même remarquer les regards envieux que lui jetaient la moitié des élèves de la gent féminine âgées de plus de quatorze ans. Oui, c'était définitivement un Black.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas son apparence qui rendait ce garçon si intéressant aux yeux d'Albus. Non, c'était son identité… car cet « enfant » n'était pas n'importe qui. Fils unique de Regulus Black, Héritier principal de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black et probablement l'un des hommes les plus riches et les plus importants de ce pays… et tout cela sans même qu'il n'en soit conscient, s'il devait en croire les informations délivrées par Minerva à son sujet.

Il entrevoyait d'immenses possibilités pour ce garçon, des possibilités dont il rêvait déjà lorsqu'un petit garçon prénommé Sirius Black avait fait ses premiers pas dans cet école… des rêves que Walburga Black ne pourrait pas piétiner une seconde fois. Le garçon était orphelin, son père étant décédé avant même qu'il ne soit né tandis que sa mère s'était éteinte quelques mois auparavant…

Voilà pourquoi il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux : c'est-à-dire donner le petit coup de pouce nécessaire pour orienter le jeune Matthew vers son oncle Sirius. Ce dernier se soucierait sincèrement de lui tout en chantant les louanges de son ancien directeur et de l'Ordre auquel il appartenait depuis des années. Dans son désir de ne pas finir comme son défunt père, le garçon se joindrait à leur cause, faisant siens le pouvoir et l'immense fortune des Black…

Perdu dans la contemplation de son scénario si bien ficelé, Dumbledore n'avait pas remarqué que la répartition était sur le point de se terminer, avec justement le tour de Matthew.

* * *

Bien que paraissant distrait par sa conversation avec Hermione, le jeune Black avait observé chaque détail du château depuis son arrivée avec la plus grande minutie. Là où les plus jeunes élèves, surtout les nés-moldus, s'extasiaient devant les portraits animés, Matthew n'y voyait que les yeux et les oreilles du Directeur, dispersés un peu partout dans le château.

Un seul regard à la table des professeurs lui avait suffi pour se faire une opinion. La majorité d'entre eux semblaient ignorants des manigances du vieux sorcier mais certains, tels Severus Rogue étaient assurément bien informés de ses plans.

La plus grande surprise provenait du professeur d'étude des runes, qui n'était autre que Lily Potter, épouse de James Potter, mère du Survivant et surtout une femme qu'il n'aimait pas savoir dans les parages. Son père lui avait souvent parlé de Lily Evans, une Gryffondor particulièrement intelligente et au moins aussi rusée qu'une Serpentard. Il lui faudrait être très prudent à son contact.

Néanmoins, une autre menace potentielle résidait dans la dernière venue parmi le corps enseignant. La sous-secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie, Dolorès Jane Ombrage, avait la réputation d'être une sorcière dont les préjugés sur la pureté du sang, les créatures magiques et les traditions étaient connus de tous. C'était d'ailleurs une surprise que Dumbledore l'ait laissée devenir professeur mais peut-être n'avait-il pas eu vraiment le choix ?

Le vieux directeur demeurait sa principale source d'inquiétude, puisqu'il était non seulement un puissant sorcier mais surtout un manipulateur de premier ordre. Le fait qu'il soit également en possession de la Baguette de Sureau n'était pas non plus un détail à prendre à la légère.

Le vieillard lui avait dit de se méfier de Dumbledore, même s'il l'avait suffisamment instruit pour qu'il puisse combattre sur un pied d'égalité avec le Directeur. Heureusement, ce cher Albus aurait bien d'autres sujets de préoccupation, entre le Ministère qui cherchait à tout prix à le discréditer, Ombrage qui ferait son possible pour le démettre de ses fonctions et bien sûr son jeune protégé à manipuler. Avec un peu de chance, il n'accorderait au jeune Black que l'importance politique et financière qu'il devait déjà percevoir en lui.

- M. Matthew Black !

Matthew fit un signe de la main à Hermione avant de traverser la Grande Salle, la tête haute et les yeux fixés sur le choipeau. Il n'y avait ni tension, ni nervosité dans sa démarche presque princière. Son visage exprimait une certaine confiance en lui et presque de l'amusement si l'on en croyait le très léger sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.

Le professeur McGonagall lui adressa un sourire discret avant de le faire s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret. Une fois le choipeau déposé sur sa tête, il ne tarda pas à entendre ce dernier prendre la parole à voix basse, comme s'il était en train de murmurer au creux de son oreille.

- Alors, qu'avons-nous là… du courage, bien sûr, beaucoup de courage… mais aussi une grande intelligence… et de la ruse, beaucoup d'astuce et assez d'ambition même si elle n'est pas mal placée… je vois aussi de la loyauté mais elle n'est portée que vers des personnes déjà disparues…

- _Choipeau, je voudrais être envoyé dans la maison Gryffondor._ Répondit-il simplement en pensée.

- Hm… et pourquoi cela, M. Black ? Ou devrais-je dire… M. Potter ?

_- Si tu es capable d'entendre mes pensées, j'imagine que tu peux aussi les voir ? Regarde donc ceci…_

Pour la première fois en près de mille ans, le choipeau ressentit de la peur… non, de la terreur. Ce qu'il voyait dans l'esprit de ce garçon, c'était le chaos. Il voyait une terre stérile, souillée par le poison et la pollution… mais aussi des êtres humains, enchainés, affamés, obligés de se prosterner devant des êtres monstrueux qui dégageaient une noirceur des plus extrêmes.

Il vit ensuite le garçon, vêtu de haillons mais tenant fièrement son épée à la main. Il vit les quelques sorciers qui l'accompagnaient, puis les cris, les rivières de sang qui se répandaient sans discontinuer sur le sol aride…

- GRYFFONDOR !! Hurla-t-il d'une voix un peu plus haut-perchée que d'habitude.

- _Merci._ Se contenta de répondre mentalement l'adolescent avant de le rendre au professeur McGonagall.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements l'accueillit à la table des rouge et or, surtout de la part de la gent féminine. Matthew se contenta de leur adresser un sourire désarmant avant de prendre place à côté d'Hermione, lui faisant un clin d'œil qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Néanmoins, si le garçon paraissait aussi détendu à l'extérieur, il n'en était rien à l'intérieur. Les images qu'il avait fait ressurgir étaient plus pénibles pour lui que toutes les tortures imaginables… mais il était vivant et il savait que le seul moyen pour éviter de reproduire ce drame était de combattre, combattre avec les quatre seules personnes à qui il pouvait se fier.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un Gryffondor qui l'observait avec un mélange de curiosité et de gêne. Le jeune Black lui adressa un sourire sincère avant de lui tendre la main.

- Salut, moi c'est Matthew Black.

Le garçon observa un instant sa main tendue avant de la serrer, un air confus présent sur son visage tandis qu'il prenait la parole.

- N… Neville, Neville Londubat.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Neville.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Sous ses airs timides et gênés, ce garçon détenait un grand pouvoir… mais bridé, s'il en croyait les suppresseur qu'il sentait sur le noyau magique de l'adolescent. Encore l'œuvre de Dumbledore, très probablement.

Neville se sentait quant-à-lui passablement confus, parce que ce garçon lui rappelait beaucoup celui qu'il avait vu dans son rêve… ce qui était bien évidemment impossible. D'une part parce que Matthew ne portait pas d'épée mais surtout parce qu'il était inconcevable qu'il puisse connaître alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Tu n'es plus seul, Neville. Murmura une voix qu'il crut reconnaître comme celle de Matthew.

Le jeune Londubat releva immédiatement la tête mais Black avait le regard tourné vers Hermione, commentant le livre qu'elle tenait en main. Déglutissant avec difficulté, le Gryffondor formula la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Est-ce que tu as dit quelque chose, Matthew ? L'interrogea Neville d'une voix incertaine.

Pour toute réponse, son interlocuteur lui adressa un sourire amical même si le fils du prestigieux couple d'Aurors percevait autre chose dans son regard : de la tristesse, de la compassion et aussi… quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de l'espoir.

- Matt, mes amis m'appellent Matt. Se contenta de lui répondre Black.

* * *

Sirius avait observé toute la cérémonie de répartition, dissimulé sous une cape d'invisibilité. Le jeune Matthew était assurément un Black, et ses traits n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler les siens ou ceux de Regulus au même âge. Toutefois, son assurance, son comportement à l'aise avec les filles et surtout ce charme qu'il dégageait lui venaient assurément de son oncle Patmol.

En effet, la proximité entre la jeune Hermione et son neveu n'avait pas échappé au frère de Regulus. Or, cette relation prouvait deux choses : la première était que Matt n'avait pas de préjugés à l'égard des nés-moldus, comme le lui avait affirmé Minerva. Quant à la seconde… c'était que son neveu avait bon goût en matière de filles.

Le voir réparti à Gryffondor lui faisait bien évidemment très plaisir car cela faisait de lui le second Black à être envoyé dans la maison des Lions ces quatre dernières décennies, après Sirius lui-même. Il ne savait peut-être pas grand-chose à son sujet mais l'instinct du Maraudeur lui soufflait qu'il allait beaucoup apprécier ce gamin. Peut-être formerait-il une nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs avec son filleul ?

Néanmoins, derrière l'engouement qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'avoir découvert l'existence de son neveu, se trouvaient certaines questions demeurées sans réponse. Par exemple, quand Regulus avait-il fait la connaissance de la mère de Matt ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'une sang-mêlé alors qu'il partageait les préjugés de leurs parents ? Où cette jeune femme avait-elle été ces quinze dernières années ?

Ces interrogations ne tardèrent pas à s'évanouir car, revenu chez lui en compagnie de James et Remus, il se mit à débattre avec eux du « bon vieux temps » et des promesses que l'avenir leur réservait encore. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de soucis à se faire pour le gamin, Dumbledore l'aurait vu s'il y avait matière à s'inquiéter.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'arrêta avant de se lancer dans un débat enflammé sur l'utilisation de bombamousses dans les toilettes des filles…

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien entamée lorsque le jeune homme pénétra dans la salle connue sous le nom de « Salle-sur-demande » ou « Salle va-et-vient ». Faisant cesser le charme de désillusion qui le recouvrait, le Gryffondor conjura une table et deux confortables fauteuils. Le premier était de taille normale mais le second semblait beaucoup plus petit, comme s'il avait été conçu pour un enfant.

- Kreattur ?

- Je suis ici, maître Matthew.

L'elfe venait d'émerger d'une rangée d'objets divers, empilés un peu au hasard. Il tenait entre ses mains, recouvertes de gants à sa taille en peau de dragon, un magnifique diadème en argent.

- Y avait-il des enchantements ou des maléfices mis en place pour le protéger ? Lui demanda Matt en sortant l'épée de son dos.

- Non, maître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait être pressé lorsqu'il l'a déposé.

- Hm… c'est presque trop facile. S'exclama l'adolescent avant de brutalement transpercer le diadème de sa lame.

Un cri s'échappa de l'antique objet, avant qu'une fumée noire n'en sorte, pour finalement se dissiper dans les airs. Poussant un soupir, l'adolescent se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et sortit de son sac une bouteille de Wkisky Pur Feu. Il était sur le point de s'en servir un verre lorsque la bouteille disparut de ses mains, pour réapparaître dans celles de Kreattur.

- Maître Matt ne devrait pas boire d'alcool. S'exclama-t-il pour seule justification.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Lui demanda Matt d'un ton amusé, se demandant ce que l'elfe pouvait bien avoir en tête.

- Maître Matt a cours de potions demain. Le professeur Rogue est un grand maître des potions, il sait reconnaître n'importe quelle odeur… ou haleine. Maître Matthew étant déjà le neveu du traître à son sang, il est probable que le professeur soit déjà hostile à l'égard du jeune maître…

-… donc mieux vaut ne pas lui donner une raison supplémentaire pour me donner des détentions, c'est ça ? Tu n'as pas tort mais je pensais quand même que nous pourrions fêter notre arrivée à Poudlard, et la destruction d'une autre portion de l'âme de Jedusor.

- Une fête ne se résume pas seulement à de l'alcool, maître Matthew. Répondit l'elfe d'un ton malicieux, avant de claquer des doigts.

Le décor de la salle changea complètement, laissant place à une pièce ressemblant beaucoup au salon de la maison ancestrale des Black, où se trouvait notamment une cheminée qui diffusait une chaleur appréciable dans la pièce. Une bouteille de bierraubeurre apparût sur la table et l'adolescent en servit deux verres avant d'en donner un à l'elfe qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir.

Le regard de l'adolescent se perdit pendant plusieurs minutes dans les flammes, tandis que des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier repassaient inlassablement devant ses yeux…

… jusqu'à ce que la voix de Kreattur ne le sorte de sa contemplation.

- Maître Matt, Kreattur souhaiterait vous poser une question.

- Je t'en prie. Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander ma permission pour cela. Lui répondit simplement l'adolescent, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment… comment maître Regulus a-t-il trouvé la mort ?

Le jeune Black s'était attendu à cette question. Pour être franc, il pensait même que son compagnon elfe la lui aurait posée plus tôt… mais cela n'atténuait en rien la peine qu'il ressentait en pensant à sa mort.

- Il… il est mort en me sauvant la vie. Il les a retenus pour me permettre de passer le portail et… je l'ai vu se faire tuer juste avant de passer au travers.

Il fit une pause, avalant une gorgée de son verre avant de le reposer sur la table. Sa main tremblait malgré lui, tandis que les images de bataille et de sang lui revenaient en mémoire, toutes aussi vives que s'il les avait vécues la veille.

- C'était le meilleur père que j'aurais pu souhaiter avoir. Il… il était plutôt strict et exigeant mais il n'a jamais été méchant. Il m'a toujours protégé du mieux qu'il a pu et… il n'aurait pas dû mourir ce jour là.

Il serrait ses poings si fort à présent que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches. Son visage trahissait à la fois la peine et la colère à peine contenues qui le consumaient de l'intérieur.

- Je le vengerai, Kreattur, lui et tous les autres que les Anciens m'ont arraché par la faute de ces imbéciles. Dumbledore, Voldemort, les Potter… tout cela ne nous regarde plus désormais. Mais s'ils tentent de me barrer la route, sois certain qu'ils le paieront très cher.

L'elfe se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, tout en se jurant intérieurement de tout faire pour protéger son maître. Il n'avait peut-être pas été en mesure de protéger maître Regulus mais il ne laisserait rien arriver à maître Matthew. Telle était sa raison de vivre désormais.

* * *

Le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures déjà lorsque les douze personnes constituant cette assemblée prirent place à l'unique table présente dans la pièce, de forme circulaire. Les vitres, bien que d'aspect parfaitement transparentes, étaient teintées et conçues de manière à résister aux balles. Les volets n'en étaient pas moins baissés et la seule source lumineuse présente dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de conférence tout à fait banale résidait dans l'éclairage mural, pour le moins tamisé.

- Je déclare ouverte cette nouvelle réunion de Pandora. S'exclama un homme d'une voix calme.

L'homme en question avait environ la quarantaine et était vêtu d'un costume noir très ordinaire. Ses cheveux blonds striés de gris étaient rejetés en arrière et descendaient jusqu'en bas de son cou. Sur son nez était posée une paire de lunettes rectangulaires qu'il remettait régulièrement en place à l'aide de son index, comme une sorte de tic nerveux.

- J'ai suivi Bowman toute la journée mais je n'ai pas pu découvrir l'identité de son contact. Déclara un autre homme d'une voix bourrue. Les bureaux de Nightrise sont inaccessibles sans l'accréditation nécessaire et même les moyens magiques ne suffiraient pas à passer leur sécurité…

- Dites plutôt que _vous_ ne passeriez pas inaperçu au milieu d'un groupe de comptables ou d'avocats moldus. Rétorqua une femme d'un ton amusé.

L'allure de cet homme n'était en effet pas des plus discrètes. Son visage était parcouru de multiples cicatrices et il semblait lui manquer une partie du nez. Ses cheveux se résumaient à une longue crinière d'un gris sombre tandis que sa bouche ressemblait à une entaille tracée en diagonale mais ce n'était pas l'aspect le plus effrayant de sa physionomie, loin de là... Non, c'étaient ses yeux, l'un petit et sombre, tel l'œil d'un rapace tandis que l'autre était grand, rond comme une pièce de monnaie et surtout d'un bleu vif, électrique.

- Merci Alastor. S'exclama rapidement le blond, évitant ainsi que l'ancien Auror ne réplique à la pique de son interlocutrice. Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il découvert quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- J'ai peut-être une piste que l'on pourrait explorer. S'exclama un jeune homme.

Vêtu lui aussi d'un costume sombre des plus banals, il était âgé d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Ses longs cheveux, attachés dans son dos par un ruban, étaient roux, même s'ils paraissaient presque bruns sous la lumière feutrée. Ses yeux en revanche brillaient d'un éclat vif, laissant entrevoir la détermination qui l'animait.

- Les gobelins sont en ébullition. Même s'ils essaient de le cacher à leurs employés humains, j'ai pu constater une plus grande fréquence des rencontres entre Ragnok et Bodrig le jeune, qui n'est autre que l'un des principaux généraux de l'armée gobeline et l'un des membres du Conseil des Aînés.

- Quand ont commencé ces rencontres inopinées ? L'interrogea le blond.

- Il y a quelques semaines, un peu moins d'un mois je dirais.

- Est-il possible d'accéder au registre des clients ayant visité leur coffre dans ce laps de temps ? L'interrogea la femme, d'un ton sérieux cette fois-ci.

- Non. J'ai eu la même idée mais il s'avère que toutes les allées et venues depuis environ un mois sont gardées secrètes. Il faut un niveau d'accès supérieur à 5 pour y accéder, c'est-à-dire faire partie des hauts dirigeants de la banque.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce, seulement trouvé par le martèlement de la pluie sur les volets. Le temps était maussade depuis plusieurs jours à Londres, ce n'était donc une surprise pour personne.

Celle qui prit la parole au bout de quelques instants était une femme mais pas la même que celle qui avait répondu à Alastor. En effet, là où la première intervenante était assez jeune, celle-ci semblait âgée d'au moins une cinquantaine ou soixantaine d'années. Ses cheveux gris étaient coupés courts et sa mâchoire carrée lui donnaient un air assez sérieux, qui n'était qu'accentué par le monocle qu'elle portait. Néanmoins, il n'y avait aucune malice dans son regard, simplement une grande force de caractère, probablement forgée au fil des épreuves de sa longue existence.

- A l'heure actuelle, le Ministère est très affaibli. Non seulement Fudge s'est lancé dans une croisade pour discréditer Dumbledore et prendre le contrôle de Poudlard mais en plus, les effectifs des Aurors sont assez bas, en raison du faible taux de recrutement ces dix dernières années. Même en prenant les mesures nécessaires maintenant, ils ne seraient pas vraiment de taille face aux mangemorts alors contre les Anciens…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais tous comprirent ce qu'elle voulait dire. L'attention du Ministre était détournée de Voldemort, la principale menace du monde sorcier et sa principale force d'intervention se trouvait en effectifs limités, pour diverses raisons… parmi lesquelles figurait un maître des potions particulièrement injuste et puéril, à cause de qui nombre de futurs Aurors potentiels s'étaient vu obligés d'abandonner sa matière, mettant un terme à leurs ambitions au sein des chasseurs de mages noirs.

- Il y a de grandes chances pour que Rogue soit l'espion. Il s'absente souvent et pas seulement pour les réunions des mangemorts. Lâcha Fol'œil dans un grognement.

- Si tel est le cas, peut-être devrions-nous l'éliminer…

L'homme qui avait fait cette remarque était un quadragénaire dont les traits asiatiques n'avaient pas véritablement été marqués par le temps. Il portait de petites lunettes rondes dont les reflets dissimulaient par moment ses yeux noirs. Ses cheveux, également noir de jais, étaient coupés très courts.

- C'est en effet une possibilité, Michael. Remarqua le blond. Mais nous courrions le risque de nous exposer à la fois à l'Ordre du Phénix, aux Mangemorts et pire encore, aux dirigeants de Nightrise. Cette solution ne doit être prise qu'en dernier recours…

- Je pense connaître l'origine de l'activité inhabituelle chez les gobelins. S'exclama un nouvel intervenant, d'une voix râpeuse.

Enveloppé dans une longue robe de sorcier sombre, l'homme avait des cheveux gris et un visage ridé, au sein duquel brillaient deux yeux sombres. Il sortit de sa sacoche un parchemin portant le sceau du Ministère et le déplia sur la table.

- Le soir du 31 juillet, un pic d'activité magique d'une intensité jamais vue auparavant a été recensé… au sein même du Ministère, ou plus exactement dans le Département des Mystères.

Un silence presque religieux régnait désormais dans la pièce tandis que chacune des personnes présentes écoutait le vieil homme avec la même concentration.

- Poursuivez, Algernon. S'exclama le blond, d'un ton mesuré mais qui laissait percevoir son excitation.

- Le lendemain, une enquête a été faite pour déterminer la source de cette énergie phénoménale… et on a découvert que l'arcade de la mort s'était effondrée. Cet étrange monument, certes d'aspect croulant mais qui existait ainsi depuis des millénaires, avait été réduit en cendres… vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Les interrogea-t-il, l'esquisse d'un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

- _Et celui qui fut injustement banni reviendra de l'enfer, pour réunir le cercle et affronter les forces des ténèbres…_ c'est bien à cette partie de la prophétie que vous songez ?

Celle qui venait de prendre la parole était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, à la peau aussi sombre que la magnifique robe qu'elle portait. Dotée d'une grande beauté, elle arborait cependant une expression neutre, voire presque songeuse tandis qu'elle caressait machinalement l'anneau d'or qui se trouvait à son annulaire.

- En effet, Savannah, c'est bien à celle-ci que je pensais. Vous savez donc ce que cela signifie.

- Oui… Le Premier des Cinq est de retour. C'est un miracle! S'exclama le blond en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Attention, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Néanmoins, elle semble corroborer avec l'agitation des gobelins puisqu'il est très probable que le garçon les ait contactés à son retour. Après tout, les gobelins étaient opposés aux Anciens lors de la dernière guerre et cela n'a pas changé depuis… Remarqua Algernon.

- Cela nous donne au moins une source d'espoir… Avez-vous quelque chose à nous apprendre, Aurora ?

La femme que l'homme aux cheveux blonds venait d'interroger n'était autre que celle qui avait interpelé Maugrey un peu plus tôt. Dotée de longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait attachés en chignon, la dénommée Aurora n'était pas âgée de plus de trente ou trente-cinq ans, même si son visage neutre et ses yeux clairs respiraient l'intelligence et la perspicacité.

Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, sa voix était fluide mais aussi incisive, comme le tranchant d'une lame de rasoir.

- Un nouvel élève s'est inscrit à Poudlard cette année, et je ne parle pas d'un première année… Il a quinze ans et dit s'appeler Matthew Black. D'après son dossier, il serait le fils de Regulus Black et d'une sorcière de sang-mêlé, du nom de Sarah Freeman. Ce serait elle qui l'aurait élevé et instruit en termes de magie. Selon lui, elle serait décédée il y a moins de deux mois…

- Quelle est la fiabilité de cette histoire ? L'interrogea Fol'œil d'un ton sec.

- Difficilement vérifiable. Le garçon est bien le fils de Regulus Black selon le test de parenté effectué à Gringotts mais nous savons tous que cette information ne signifie pas que Black soit le père _biologique_ du garçon.

- Bien. Je pense que nous tenons là une piste suffisamment solide. Aurora, nous comptons sur vous pour garder un œil sur ce jeune Matthew. S'il est bien celui que nous pensons, il se trouve peut-être déjà en grand danger… S'exclama le blond d'un ton grave.

- Les Anciens ne le laisseront pas filer comme ça. Le Premier des Cinq a toujours été le plus redouté, même si leurs pouvoirs sont beaucoup plus puissants une fois réunis… mais souvenez-vous qu'il n'agit probablement pas sur un coup de tête. Si le gamin est venu à Poudlard, c'était pour y trouver quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. Rétorqua Algernon.

C'est en méditant sur ces dernières paroles que tous se séparèrent, ne sachant pas à quel point ils étaient proches de la vérité…


	6. Orgueil et Déchéance

Chapitre 6 : Orgueil et déchéance

* * *

Matthew fut parmi les premiers à se lever ce matin-là. En effet, le jeune homme était habitué à se lever tôt, pour des raisons qu'il n'aurait toutefois jamais exprimées à voix haute devant ses camarades de classe.

Il se trouvait actuellement dans la salle de bain, sortant tout juste de la douche, et était encore torse-nu lorsqu'il s'avança devant le miroir qui lui faisait face. Son corps était relativement musclé mais les détails les plus visibles de son anatomie étaient d'une toute autre nature…

Des cicatrices.

Certaines plus longues ou plus larges que d'autres, certaines ressemblant à des marques de lacérations tandis que d'autres paraissaient avoir été infligées par un objet contondant. Elles étaient visibles autant sur son torse que dans son dos mais toutes les blessures qui en étaient à l'origine semblaient guéries, malgré les horribles marques qu'elles avaient laissées derrière elles.

Néanmoins, une partie de ces cicatrices étaient dissimulée par différents tatouages noirs qui ressortaient étrangement sur sa peau pâle, la plupart représentant des caractères runiques, disposés en cercles ou en lignes à différents endroits tandis que d'autres paraissaient indéchiffrables.

Le jeune homme porta ensuite la main à son visage et ôta les deux lentilles colorées qui recouvraient ses yeux… dévoilant deux iris d'un vert émeraude.

Matt savait que les traits de son visage et même sa chevelure avaient été altérés par le rituel d'adoption que son père avait pratiqué mais il n'en demeurait pas moins certains aspects de sa physionomie qui étaient restés tels quels. Voilà pourquoi l'une des premières choses qu'il s'était évertué à faire depuis son arrivée dans ce monde avait été de trouver un moyen de cacher ces yeux verts qui étaient le reflet de ceux de Lily Potter… et quel moyen plus indétectable que des lentilles moldues ?

Néanmoins, il s'empressa bientôt de les remettre avant d'enfiler une chemise d'une blancheur immaculée. Il avait d'ailleurs à moitié fini de la boutonner lorsqu'une personne ouvrit la porte, laissant échapper un bâillement au passage.

L'individu en question n'était autre qu'un adolescent aux cheveux bruns et sous les yeux duquel on pouvait facilement distinguer des cernes. Il se trouvait encore en pyjama, à mi-chemin de la cabine de douche, lorsqu'il s'arrêta net et s'aperçut de la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce.

- Oh ! Matthew, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas… enfin, je suis le premier à me lever d'habitude…

- Matt, Neville, appelle-moi Matt. Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser, cette salle de bain est prévue pour que tout le monde l'utilise. Répondit Black, amusé par la timidité du Gryffondor.

C'est alors que le regard de Neville s'attarda sur Matthew, ou plutôt sur son torse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il observait les quelques cicatrices visibles par sa chemise entrouverte, chemise que le jeune Black s'empressa de finir de boutonner, avant de passer la cravate rouge et or à son cou.

- Matt… ces cicatrices…

- Je t'expliquerai un peu plus tard. Promis. Rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air déconfit du Gryffondor. Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain, je vais t'attendre dans la salle commune.

- M'attendre ? Tu veux dire…

- Puisque nous sommes tous deux debout, autant prendre notre petit-déjeuner ensemble, non ? Tu pourras m'en dire un peu plus sur l'école, et il paraît aussi que tu es un petit génie en matière de botanique.

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Neville, à la fois surpris et heureux des paroles du neveu de Sirius.

Le jeune Black referma la porte en sortant et tout en finissant d'ajuster sa cravate, il songea qu'il avait vraiment envie d'apprendre quelques trucs en matière de botanique. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de végétation là d'où il venait… enfin, pas beaucoup qui ne soit ni vénéneuse, si carnivore…

* * *

Tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte le long du couloir qui les mènerait jusqu'à la Grande Salle, Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le garçon qui cheminait à côté de lui.

Matthew était presque son opposé. Là où Neville était d'une timidité maladive, Matt respirait la confiance en lui. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que quelqu'un déjeunait avec lui, enfin, pas tout à fait, mais la première fois où quelqu'un émettait la volonté de déjeuner avec _lui_ personnellement en tout cas.

Ron et Jamie l'attendaient parfois le matin mais ils étaient toujours ensemble. Neville était toujours celui qui accompagnait les autres, la cinquième roue du carrosse en somme… et il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis proches, en dehors des camarades de classe avec lesquels il ne discutait que de sujets assez ordinaires.

- Tu m'as l'air songeur. Quelque chose te préoccupe ? L'interrogea Matt d'une voix légèrement préoccupée.

- En fait… désolé si ma question te paraît bizarre mais… pourquoi moi ? Jamie et Hermione semblent beaucoup t'apprécier et ce sont tous deux des gens très intéressants… je veux dire, Jamie est le Survivant et Hermione est la fille la plus intelligente de l'école alors que moi… moi, je ne suis personne. Finit-il d'une voix défaite.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il se rendit compte en relevant la tête que Matt l'observait avec une expression grave sur le visage. C'était fou comme il paraissait différent avec cet air sérieux, presque solennel sur ses traits. Avec ses yeux brillants de détermination, on aurait dit une toute autre personne… on aurait dit…

- Arrête de te sous-estimer. Qui crois-tu que je sois, moi ? Fils d'un mangemort décédé et d'une sorcière de sang-mêlé dont personne ne se souciait… la seule raison pour laquelle j'intéresse Jamie et les autres, c'est parce qu'ils me voient comme le neveu de leur ami Sirius. Ils ne s'intéressent pas à qui je suis, simplement à ce que je peux avoir en commun avec lui.

Neville prit un moment pour digérer ces paroles et se rendit compte qu'il disait vrai. Lorsque Jamie, Hermione et Ginny étaient revenus dans leur compartiment après avoir rencontré Matthew, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de parler de ses éventuels points communs avec Sirius, comme c'était le cas de Jamie ou de son physique pour la jeune Weasley. Jamais ils n'avaient semblé s'intéresser à qui il était en réalité.

Ils étaient arrivés jusqu'à la Grande Salle sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et les plats étaient apparus devant eux. Le jeune Londubat était en train de se servir lorsque Matthew reprit la parole, d'un ton plus calme.

- Cesse de te tourmenter, Nev'. Tu es le fils de deux Aurors parmi les plus admirables et je sais que tu ne manques pas de talent toi-même. Tout ce qu'il te manque, c'est d'avoir un peu plus confiance en toi.

- Je… j'en suis conscient, le professeur McGonagall me l'a souvent répété mais… j'ai des difficultés avec certaines personnes…

Et son regard se posa sur la table des professeurs, plus précisément à l'endroit où était assis Severus Rogue, son nez crochu plongé dans une revue sur les potions tandis qu'il portait une tasse de café à ses lèvres. Matthew capta le regard de son condisciple et esquissa un léger sourire.

- Neville… ça te dirait d'être mon partenaire en potions aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune Londubat manqua de s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille en entendant les paroles de l'adolescent. Il lui fallut quelques secondes et deux verres d'eau avant qu'il ne puisse formuler une phrase cohérente.

- Mais… je suis le plus nul de toute la classe en Potions ! Il ne se passe pas un cours sans que je ne manque de faire exploser mon chaudron et…

- Du calme, Neville. Je sais que ce n'est pas la matière où tu es le plus à l'aise mais il se trouve que je ne suis pas mauvais en potions. On peut toujours essayer, non ?

- Si… si tu veux mais tu vas sûrement le regretter.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Il faut que tu soies un peu plus optimiste, Neville, op-ti-miste !

Et sur ce, les deux Gryffondor continuèrent à bavarder tranquillement, ignorants du regard noir que leur adressait le maître des potions. Puis un hibou grand-duc fit son apparition dans la Grande Salle, volant jusqu'à Matthew pour lui déposer une lettre avant de repartir.

Un sourire malicieux apparût sur le visage de l'adolescent avant qu'il ne s'exclame d'une voix amusée :

- Excellent… il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle morde à l'hameçon.

- De qui tu parles ? L'interrogea Neville tout en se beurrant une tartine.

- Oh ? Juste d'un crapaud qui va bientôt recevoir ce qu'elle mérite… probablement pas un baiser, hélas mais au moins un aller simple direction le pays des merveilles…

Neville lui adressa un regard interrogateur mais ne lui reposa pas la question. Il supposait qu'il verrait bien assez tôt ce que son condisciple mijotait et surtout, il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos un ami… son premier ami peut-être.

* * *

Si Hermione avait été attirée par Matt lors de leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, cette impression se trouvait maintenant sans commune mesure avec ce qu'elle ressentait désormais.

Le jeune Black semblait s'être lié d'amitié avec Neville et s'était même mis en binôme avec lui pour le cours de Potions, apparemment en toute connaissance de cause concernant les talents quelque peu… limités du Gryffondor en la matière.

Rogue s'était montré incisif à son égard, dès l'instant même où la porte s'était refermée sur eux. Posant question sur question au nouvel élève, d'une manière assez similaire à ce qu'il avait fait subir à Jamie en première année, le maître des potions parut particulièrement surpris de recevoir les réponses correctes à chacune de ses interrogations, formulées de manière précise et concise, au point que le visage de l'enseignant avait viré à une teinte rosée qui dénotait fortement avec sa pâleur habituelle.

Le fait que le Philtre de paix réalisé par le neveu d'un de ses pires ennemis et le plus mauvais élève de sa classe se soit révélé presque parfait avait ajouté à son énervement, une veine ressortant même au niveau de sa tempe. Pourtant, pas une fois Matthew n'avait montré le moindre signe d'amusement ou de nervosité, demeurant d'un calme presque olympien pendant toute la durée du cours.

Les deux Gryffondor se trouvaient désormais dans la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dans la même rangée qu'elle, sur sa gauche. Ronald et Jamie se trouvaient quant à eux un rang en arrière, discutant à voix basse.

Le professeur Ombrage était déjà assise lorsqu'ils avaient fait irruption dans la pièce et depuis lors, Matthew n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Son livre était ouvert devant lui mais il n'y avait pas jeté le moindre regard, ses yeux fixant tantôt le tableau, tantôt la fenêtre mais jetant surtout des coups d'œil réguliers à sa montre.

L'enseignante venait de leur demander de ranger leurs baguettes et de sortir leurs plumes tandis qu'elle commençait à écrire des mots sur le tableau à l'aide sa baguette.

_Défense contre les forces du mal_

_Retour aux principes de base_

Elle entama ensuite un long monologue dépeignant l'incompétence de ses prédécesseurs avant de terminer en déclarant que cette année ils suivaient « _un programme de magie défensive centré sur la théorie et approuvé par le ministère_ ».

La sous-secrétaire du Ministre tapota à nouveau le tableau noir de sa baguette et de nouvelles lignes apparurent à la place des deux premières :

_1) Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique._

_2) Apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée._

_3) Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique._

Le seul son audible dans la salle pendant les minutes qui suivirent fut le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins tandis que chaque élève recopiait les lignes inscrites au tableau. Une fois cela fait, Ombrage reprit la parole de ce ton minaudant qui semblait lui être caractéristique mais qui transigeait étrangement avec la lueur glacée de son regard.

- Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

Un murmure d'approbation dénué du moindre enthousiasme constitua la seule réponse des élèves, ce qui ne parût pas entamer la « bonne humeur » de l'enseignante, qui les encouragea à réitérer leur réponse avec plus de conviction.

Puis elle les enjoignit à lire le premier chapitre de leur manuel, ce à quoi s'employèrent la quasi-totalité des étudiants, à l'exception d'Hermione et de Matthew. D'ailleurs, la jeune Granger avait levé sa main, vraisemblablement pour interroger l'enseignante mais celle-ci l'ignora pendant plusieurs minutes… jusqu'à ce que la majorité des élèves ait leur attention tournée davantage vers la jeune femme que vers leur livre.

- Souhaitez-vous poser une question au sujet de ce chapitre ?

- Non, pas au sujet du chapitre.

Matthew eut du mal à retenir le sourire qui menaçait de fleurir sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait la jeune Gryffondor expliquer à son professeur qu'elle avait déjà lu l'intégralité de l'ouvrage et qu'elle avait des doutes quant aux objectifs d'apprentissage de son cours, plus particulièrement lorsque le livre en question ne mentionnait pas la moindre ligne sur l'utilisation des sortilèges de défense.

Malheureusement pour elle, Ombrage pratiquait ce jeu depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle…

- Seriez-vous une experte formée par le ministère, Miss Granger ?

- Non, mais…

- Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas qualifiée pour définir la raison d'être d'une matière, quelle qu'elle soit. Notre nouveau programme d'études a été établi par des sorciers beaucoup plus âgés et intelligents que vous, Miss Granger. Vous apprendrez ainsi que les sortilèges de défense dans des conditions qui garantissent la sécurité et l'absence de risques…

- A quoi ça peut bien servir ? Si nous sommes attaqués, ce ne sera pas avec…

- Votre _main_, M. Potter ! L'interrompit Ombrage d'une voix chantante.

Néanmoins, cette intervention fut le déclic qui déclencha d'autres questions, de la part de Dean Thomas notamment, et qui amena Ombrage à énoncer des réponses intéressantes… notamment son aversion envers les lycanthropes. Puis Parvati Patil posa une question intéressante sur la partie pratique de l'épreuve des BUSE et Matthew sut qu'il tenait alors sa chance, levant à son tour sa main.

Se détournant d'Hermione qui levait de nouveau la sienne, Ombrage l'interrogea d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

- Vous vous appelez ?

- Matthew Black. J'ai une question non pas adressée à vous en tant qu'enseignante mais davantage en tant que sous-secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie, cela ne vous dérange pas ? L'interrogea-t-il d'un ton mélodieux et en apparence parfaitement innocent.

- Bien sûr que non, M. Black. Quelle est votre question ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton mielleux, espérant enfin trouver un allié parmi les élèves de cette classe.

- S'il est vrai que le Ministère nie le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, ce que je peux parfaitement croire compte-tenu du manque flagrant de preuves à ce sujet, je ne me souviens pas avoir lu quelque chose concernant l'arrestation ou la mort d'un certain… _Peter Pettigrow_.

Le nom jeta un froid dans la salle et le visage de Dolorès Ombrage se fit plus pâle tandis que Matthew reprenait la parole sur le ton de la conversation, caressant d'un geste presque machinal la chevalière qu'il portait au doigt d'un air distrait.

- Je viens tout juste d'arriver dans ce pays, pardonnez-moi donc si je fais erreur mais… il me semble que ce mangemort, qui s'est non seulement échappé d'une cellule de haute sécurité de la Prison d'Azkaban mais qui a également réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte même de cette école, alors qu'elle était gardée par des Détraqueurs, représente une sérieuse menace. Le fait que cet individu des plus dangereux soit encore dans la nature après deux ans de cavale me semble constituer une raison plus que suffisante pour que nous apprenions à nous défendre.

Si Hermione n'avait pas su présenter des arguments convaincants pour faire fléchir l'enseignante, Matthew lui, avait su attendre que l'opportunité se présente à lui. Le professeur Ombrage n'avait toujours pas trouvé une réplique adéquate lorsque le jeune homme poursuivit d'une voix veloutée.

- Il me semble que le Ministère, dans sa grande sagesse, pourrait envisager de déléguer à Poudlard quelques uns de ses Aurors pour nous instruire dans l'utilisation des sortilèges de défense, puisque vous ne semblez vous être préparée qu'à nous enseigner la théorie. Des _professionnels_, plus _expérimentés_ que vous et surtout que nous-mêmes, me semblent la meilleure option pour éviter que les événements de 1993 ne se produisent à nouveau.

- Ne croyez-vous pas que les Aurors ont autre chose à faire que d'enseigner à des adolescents qui n'ont nul besoin de leurs conseils ?! Finit-elle par répliquer d'un ton plus sec.

Voyant cette réaction comme une fêlure dans le masque d'hypocrisie que la sorcière semblait porter en permanence, Matthew s'autorisa un léger sourire, dont la condescendance n'avait rien à envier à celle avec laquelle l'enseignante s'était adressée à Hermione quelques instants plus tôt.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de véritable menace dehors, hormis un évadé esseulé dont le seul but semble être de terminer la tâche à laquelle avait échouée son maître voilà de cela quatorze ans, à savoir tuer le Survivant qui se trouve ici-même, dans ce château. Figurez-vous que j'ai même adressé une lettre au Chef du Département de la Justice Magique hier soir et qu'elle a répondu favorablement à ma requête… se pourrait-il que vous croyiez secrètement au retour présumé de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, professeur ?

Le ton parfaitement modulé de sa voix ainsi que l'air affecté qu'exprimait son visage firent virer le visage de la sous-secrétaire au rouge vif, tandis que la majorité des élèves, Serpentards inclus, se retenaient tant bien que mal de rire face à l'humiliation que venait de subir leur professeur.

- DETENTION ! Je ne tolèrerai pas un tel comportement dans ma clas…

- Pardonnez-moi professeur, La coupa-t-il d'un ton tranchant, mais vous n'avez aucun droit de m'assigner une détention pour avoir dit la vérité, d'autant plus quand la vérité en question est validée par le Ministre. Croyez-vous que votre autorité est supérieure à la sienne ?

- VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DE CORNELIUS, MISERABLE GAMIN !! VOUS NE PERDEZ RIEN POUR ATTENDRE !! JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE RAVALER VOS PAROLES DANS LA…

Mais elle s'arrêta net, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose. En effet, au fond de la pièce se tenait un groupe de personnes qui semblaient être apparues de nulle part. Amelia Bones se tenait au milieu d'un groupe de quatre Aurors qui n'étaient autres que James Potter, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez eu raison, M. Black. Le professeur Ombrage ne semble pas qualifiée pour enseigner à des élèves… Déclara-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse, même si ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement alors qu'ils se posaient sur l'adolescent.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de citoyen, Mrs Bones. Je ne nie pas les talents de politicienne de Mlle Ombrage mais je pense que mes condisciples seront d'accord avec moi quand je dis que ses talents de pédagogue sont malheureusement… inexistants. Termina-t-il avec une note de finalité, comme s'il était vraiment désolé de voir son intuition se réaliser.

Pendant ce temps là, Ombrage passait son regard des Aurors à Matthew, sa bouche si largement ouverte qu'on avait l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Elle venait tout juste de réaliser le piège dans lequel elle venait de tomber d'une façon des plus lamentables et cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait été ainsi humiliée… et surtout jamais elle n'avait été battue à son propre jeu.

Son visage n'exprimait désormais qu'une rage animale tandis qu'elle pointait brusquement sa baguette en direction du Gryffondor.

- TOUT ÇA, C'EST TA FAUTE ! ENDOLOR…

Elle n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de terminer son incantation car le rayon rouge d'un stupefix la percuta de plein fouet, l'éjectant d'ailleurs jusqu'à son bureau contre lequel elle se heurta violemment. Néanmoins, le sortilège ne provenait pas des baguettes des Aurors, toutes pointées en direction de l'enseignante mais de Matthew lui-même qui avait utilisé le sortilège sans le formuler.

- _Il vaut mieux pour nous périr en combattant que d'affronter le spectacle de l'outrage fait à notre nation et à notre autel_… Déclara-t-il d'une voix calme, son visage dénué de la moindre émotion.

Si Hermione fut étonnée de le voir citer Churchill, elle n'en laissa absolument rien paraître. En effet, elle était trop surprise et choquée par le spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Matthew ne tarda pas à se lever et serra chaleureusement la main de Mrs Bones, leurs regards se rencontrant pendant un bref instant avant que l'adolescent ne prenne la parole.

- Je vous remercie pour votre intervention providentielle, madame.

- Une intervention minutieusement calculée, vous voulez dire. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Je m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas été réparti à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard, M. Black. Néanmoins, vous vous êtes avéré également très vif pour la désarmer, une qualité assurément issue de Gryffondor. Avez-vous considéré une carrière chez les Aurors ?

- J'y ai songé… mais je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour me décider. Au fait, que va-t-il advenir de Mrs Ombrage ? Peut-elle être soumise à l'article 1326 du code du Magenmagot selon vous ?

Si Amelia fut surprise de le voir citer un article de ce gigantesque recueil de lois avec autant de légèreté, elle n'en laissa absolument rien paraître. Ce ne fut toutefois pas le cas des Aurors l'entourant, adressant au jeune homme des regards surpris.

En effet, l'article en question, mis en vigueur il y a de cela plus d'un siècle, statuait que l'usage des Sortilèges Impardonnables était passible de la prison à vie dans une cellule de haute sécurité d'Azkaban.

- Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle le soit mais vous devez comprendre qu'elle a des appuis très haut placés au Ministère… Répondit-elle avec une note de tristesse.

- Je comprends tout à fait. Néanmoins, tant que vous êtes ici, je pense que vous devriez perquisitionner son bureau et ses appartements. Peut-être y trouverez-vous d'autres éléments à charge qui vous aideront dans ce but ?

Et sur ordre de Bones, les quatre Aurors s'exécutèrent promptement. Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un dernier regard à son neveu, mêlant curiosité et admiration tandis qu'il songeait qu'il venait tout juste d'assister à l'une des farces les plus élaborées de toute son existence. Qu'il soit damné s'il n'y avait pas de la graine de Maraudeur chez ce garçon !

Le garçon en question ne tarda pas à quitter la salle, non sans un dernier adieu à Mrs Bones, et attendit que les autres élèves ne sortent à leur tour. S'il leur adressa des sourires lorsqu'ils le remercièrent pour ce qu'il venait de faire, il ne s'éloigna pas moins d'eux pour marcher aux côtés d'un garçon qui cheminait discrètement le long du couloir.

- Pourquoi rases-tu les murs, Neville ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix amusée.

- Matt ?! Mais je croyais que tu étais…

-… en train de t'attendre, en effet. Ça te dirait d'aller dîner ? Voir un plan se dérouler ainsi sans le moindre accroc me donne toujours une faim de loup ! Peut-être y aura-t-il des cuisses de grenouille au menu ?

Le jeune Londubat lui adressa un regard stupéfait avant d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivi par son ami. Jamie, Ron et Hermione étaient restés en arrière pour parler à James et Sirius mais ils n'en regardaient pas moins le duo partir avec des expressions divergentes.

Ron ressentait toujours une jalousie maladive à l'égard de Black mais il devait reconnaître que le coup qu'il avait joué était digne d'un maître d'échecs. A partir du moment où Ombrage l'avait interrogé, elle avait scellé son destin. Il songea ensuite qu'il ne fallait mieux pas se mettre un tel individu à dos lorsqu'on voyait le sort qu'il pouvait réserver à une personne aussi haut placée au Ministère…

Jamie était quant à lui aux anges. Il venait d'avoir la preuve en direct que ses suspicions étaient fondées. Matthew s'était montré à la fois audacieux et astucieux, comme un Maraudeur se devait de l'être, et avait réussi à les débarrasser d'Ombrage tout en finesse. Plus que Sirius, il lui rappelait davantage Remus, dont les rares farces s'étaient avérées aussi d'une grande finesse selon son père et son oncle.

En ce qui concernait Hermione, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser. D'un côté, ses sentiments et son sens de la justice la poussaient à admirer Matthew tel un vaillant défenseur de la Justice. Même son esprit analytique reconnaissait la tactique sans faille du Gryffondor comme un parfait exemple d'une « main de fer dans un gant de velours ». Il les avait probablement sauvés d'une année passée à lire un livre sans intérêt sans rien apprendre d'utile pour leurs BUSE.

D'un autre côté, sa morale lui disait que ce qu'il avait fait était trop bien calculé. Après tout, il n'avait eu connaissance d'Ombrage que la veille au soir, lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à eux lors du festin. Comment avait-il pu se faire une idée sur elle juste après son discours ? Certes, elle avait défini clairement qu'elle agirait selon les directives du Ministère et ils avaient aussi pu constater que leur manuel était particulièrement inutile mais… quelque chose la chiffonnait.

Néanmoins, elle mit rapidement ses inquiétudes de côté en songeant que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. En s'attaquant au mal par la racine, il avait évité au pire d'arriver et tous ou presque, si l'on omettait quelques Serpentard particulièrement odieux, lui en étaient reconnaissants. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il représentait le moindre danger, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle alla dire bonjour au père de Jamie et à son vieil ami Sirius, songeant qu'il lui faudrait essayer de parler davantage au Gryffondor si elle voulait un jour réussir à percer son mystère… et peut-être tisser davantage qu'une simple amitié.

* * *

De retour à son bureau, au niveau deux du Ministère de la Magie, qui correspondait au Département de la Justice Magique dont elle était en charge, Amélia Bones ne put s'empêcher de songer une fois encore au magnifique tour de force de l'adolescent.

Il avait réussi à envoyer l'une des plus ferventes partisantes de Fudge, ainsi qu'adepte de valeurs très traditionnelles – un peu trop, au goût de Bones d'ailleurs – dans une cellule à Azkaban pour une période de temps qui serait au minimum d'une bonne vingtaine d'années mais qui pouvait également frôler la perpétuité.

En effet, non seulement elle avait voulu utiliser un impardonnable sur un mineur mais elle avait également démontré un abus de pouvoir des plus flagrants. A cela s'ajoutait la découverte d'objets dont la détention était formellement prohibée par le Ministère, tels plusieurs plumes sanglantes mais aussi certains ouvrages sur de la magie particulièrement noire. Tout cela grâce à l'intuition judicieuse d'un adolescent qui n'avait même pas encore passé ses BUSE…

… mais qui n'était assurément pas ordinaire. Car si elle avait douté un seul instant que ce garçon pouvait être l'un des Cinq, elle n'en avait maintenant plus le moindre doute. Matthew Black était trop intelligent et même trop puissant pour un sorcier censé avoir été élevé par une mère célibataire. Ce n'était pas en parcourant le monde qu'il était devenu ainsi… enfin, pas ce monde-ci en tout cas.

Il lui faudrait partager ses informations avec les autres membres de Pandora sous peu, plus particulièrement Alastor qui pourrait peut-être dénicher des preuves supplémentaires permettant d'assurer à l'ex-professeur de DCFM le plus long séjour possible à Azkaban…

Le plus beau dans tout cela, c'était que Matthew avait réussi à incriminer Ombrage sans se mettre le Ministre à dos. Bien au contraire, Cornélius avait été heureux de la confiance que lui avait témoignée l'adolescent en visionnant le souvenir de l'événement fourni par Amélia, au point qu'il s'était avéré immédiatement d'accord avec son idée concernant les Aurors.

C'est ainsi que la Chef de Département put légitimement déléguer deux de ses meilleurs Aurors, à savoir James Potter et Sirius Black pour enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard en remplacement d'Ombrage, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Albus Dumbledore.

Un coup de génie pour un enfant prédestiné à accomplir une tâche impossible… il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cela continue ainsi. En tous les cas, Amélia Bones savait qu'elle ferait tout pour lui venir en aide, leur survie à tous en dépendait.

* * *

Assis dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir, le visage tourné vers la baie vitrée qui lui donnait une vue imprenable sur la ville de Londres, Christopher J. Bowman ne passait pas une bonne soirée.

Cadre haut placé de la prestigieuse Nightrise Corporation, l'une des entreprises les plus puissantes au monde, il n'était pas un homme habitué à l'échec. En fait, l'idée même d'échouer à quelque chose le révulsait, une attitude qui lui provenait de l'enfance quelque peu torturée qu'il avait eue.

Issu d'une famille plutôt aisée, Christopher n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son père avait refusé de reprendre les rênes de leur société, Bowman Industries, fondée il y a de cela plus d'un siècle par son arrière-arrière-grand-père, Andrew Bowman.

En effet, son père, James Bowman était un idéaliste, qui préférait utiliser sa fortune pour venir en aide aux autres plutôt que de faire du profit. C'était d'ailleurs cette attitude qui avait failli faire couler la société, que Christopher avait reprise à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans, l'année où son grand-père avait malheureusement rendu l'âme… ainsi que son père, mais pour d'autres raisons.

Christopher n'aurait pas pu hériter de l'entreprise familiale si son père avait été encore vivant. Voilà pourquoi il s'était arrangé pour qu'un « accident » se produise avec la voiture de James, envoyant ce dernier dans un ravin profond de près d'une centaine de mètres. Inutile de préciser que la chute avait été fatale au père de famille, et malheureusement aussi à sa charmante épouse.

Ayant abandonné les brimes de morale que son père avait voulu lui inculqué, le jeune Bowman était entré dans le monde des affaires en sachant qu'il devrait s'imposer. Il réussit d'ailleurs plutôt bien, faisant fructifier son capital ainsi que les affaires de son entreprise de manière exemplaire.

Et puis une représentante de Nightrise était venue le trouver pour lui proposer une place chez eux, ainsi que l'intégration de sa société à leur groupe. En temps normal, l'ambitieux homme d'affaires aurait probablement refusé mais on ne disait pas non à Nightrise, c'était une règle muette à laquelle tous obéissaient… enfin, tous ceux qui désiraient plus de pouvoir, et surtout rester en vie.

Voilà pourquoi l'annonce de l'arrestation de Dolorès Ombrage, l'une de ses espionnes les plus haut placées au Ministère l'irrita particulièrement. Il avait investi beaucoup de temps et d'argent pour la faire arriver à sa position actuelle et tout cela s'avérait désormais inutile puisqu'elle venait d'être déchue non seulement de son poste de professeur mais aussi de celui de sous-secrétaire du Ministre, et ne tarderait probablement pas à être envoyée à Azkaban pour y finir ses jours…

Certes, il avait toujours Rogue à Poudlard mais il n'aimait pas se fier à une seule source. De même qu'au Ministère, il ne disposait pas d'autres pions aussi proches de Fudge que l'était Ombrage et il craignait que l'idiot ne cherche à se rapprocher à nouveau de Dumbledore sans les « précieux conseils » de sa sous-secrétaire.

Heureusement, le jour du retour des Anciens n'était plus si loin désormais. Et lorsque le vieux directeur et le Ministère s'en apercevraient, il serait trop tard… bien trop tard… Songea-t-il en dégustant un verre de vin dont la bouteille à elle seule valait certainement plus que le salaire moyen des habitants de Londres.


	7. Manipulation

Chapitre 7 : Manipulation

* * *

Ginny Weasley était une Gryffondor non dénuée d'intelligence, et encore moins d'astuce. Sœur cadette de deux farceurs parmi les meilleurs dans leur domaine, elle avait appris très tôt à se débrouiller seule pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait emprunté la baguette de sa mère pour la première fois à l'âge de sept ans lorsque celle-ci avait eu le dos tourné… ou encore subtilisé la clé du placard à balais pour effectuer son premier vol en solitaire, le lendemain de son huitième anniversaire. Elle avait toujours eu un tempérament de feu, manifestement hérité de Molly et de la branche Prewett de la famille.

Aujourd'hui, elle désirait quelque chose de différent. Ce n'était pas un objet mais une personne, ou plus précisément un garçon qu'elle trouvait particulièrement mignon et mystérieux.

Ginny n'était pourtant pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une « fille facile ». Jusqu'ici, elle n'était sortie qu'avec un seul garçon, un Serdaigle d'un an plus âgé qu'elle, du nom de Michael Corner. Elle l'avait rencontré lors du Bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et ils avaient commencé à se parler de temps à autres, jusqu'à finir par sortir ensemble vers la fin de l'année scolaire.

La jeune Weasley appréciait la compagnie de Michael, qu'elle trouvait amusant mais cela s'arrêtait là. Cela avait surtout été pour elle l'occasion d'en terminer avec son béguin pour le Survivant et de passer à autre chose. Bien sûr, elle avait gardé un petit faible pour Jamie mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec son ancienne attitude, à la fois timide et à la limite de l'obsession.

Toutefois, c'était différent pour Matthew. Le jeune Black dégageait quelque chose… quelque chose d'aussi inexplicable qu'irrésistible. Sa présence n'était pas celle d'un adolescent ordinaire, non, on aurait plutôt dit… un héros, un de ces héros qu'on ne trouve que dans les romans… le genre de personne irréprochable capable de se mettre en danger pour sauver autrui sans arrière-pensée, un chevalier blanc comme elle en rêvait depuis l'enfance…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la manière dont elle s'y prendrait pour en faire _son_ chevalier. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Les pâles rayons de la Lune se reflétant sur le sortilège de désillusion qui le recouvrait, l'adolescent songea à quel point il lui aurait été facile de mettre un terme à la vie de Jamie. Profondément endormi, le Survivant n'aurait pas eu la moindre chance face au tranchant acéré de sa lame…

Néanmoins, si la mort de « l'Elu » ne manquerait pas d'instiller une panique des plus totales chez le vieux directeur, ainsi qu'une peine incommensurable chez ses parents, deux réactions que le jeune homme aurait pris le plus grand plaisir à observer… il n'avait pas quitté la tiédeur de son lit dans ce but.

Plutôt que de porter sa main à la gorge du jeune Potter, il la dirigea vers la table de nuit, où se trouvait un parchemin vierge mais visiblement pas de la première jeunesse. Néanmoins, Matthew savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences et en tapota donc la surface à l'aide de sa baguette tout en murmurant :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La Carte du Maraudeur ne tarda pas à se dessiner sur le parchemin vierge, arrachant un sourire malicieux au jeune homme tandis qu'il sortait un parchemin de sa poche, dont les bordures avaient été recouvertes de runes qui paraissaient avoir été écrites à l'encre rouge… ou au sang.

Il tapota trois fois le parchemin puis fit de même avec la Carte du Maraudeur. Les runes du parchemin vide se mirent à étinceler d'une faible lumière bleutée, puis des schémas commencèrent à apparaître, avant que ne dessine une parfaite réplique de la Carte à sa surface. Satisfait, le jeune homme rangea la copie dans sa poche et porta une main dans son dos.

Dégainant la lame de quelques millimètres seulement, il pressa très légèrement son index sur le fil de l'épée, faisant perler une goutte pourpre. Rangeant l'épée, il déposa la goutte avec le plus grand soin sur un coin de la Carte originale avant de murmurer des paroles dans un langage incompréhensible. La goutte s'illumina d'une lueur orangée, dessinant ce qui ressemblait à une rune avant de disparaître, laissant le parchemin tel qu'il était à l'origine.

- Méfait accompli. Murmura-t-il avant de reposer la Carte à l'emplacement exact où il l'avait prise.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent trois jours que Sirius était devenu co-professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en compagnie de son vieil ami James. Néanmoins l'animagus n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver un moment pour s'entretenir avec son neveu.

Pour l'avoir observé, non seulement pendant ses cours mais aussi lors des repas, il avait su du premier coup d'œil que c'était un garçon bien. Le jeune Black se montrait toujours très amical avec Neville, le fils d'Alice et Frank… et probablement plus qu'amical avec Hermione. Sirius était un peu surpris de voir qu'il n'était que cordial avec Jamie et tout juste poli avec Ronald Weasley… bon, il pouvait comprendre l'animosité qu'il ressentait envers le benjamin des fils Weasley après la manière dont ils s'étaient rencontrés mais pourquoi n'était-il pas plus proche du fils de James ?

Patmol n'en avait discuté qu'avec James et Remus mais il souhaitait vraiment que les deux garçons puissent former une nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs. Jamie était déjà suffisamment espiègle et prêt à piéger toute personne le « méritant » à ses yeux, c'est-à-dire le plus souvent Servilus ou ses Serpentard… mais il lui manquait l'ingéniosité et l'imagination nécessaires pour réaliser des farces d'exception.

Or, Sirius avait eu une preuve indiscutable de ces deux qualités chez Matthew moins de trois jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait purement et simplement expédié Ombrage hors de l'école, pour un aller simple vers Azkaban.

Sa stratégie s'était révélée aussi simple qu'efficace : retourner la politique du Ministère contre elle en brandissant la bannière de l'unique personne que la sous-secrétaire n'aurait pas osé attaquer publiquement : Fudge.

Et foi de Maraudeur, son plan avait marché de manière remarquable. La colère et l'indignation de la sorcière avaient été canalisées par l'adolescent de telle sorte à ce qu'elle s'attaque personnellement à lui, cherchant à employer un sortilège parmi les plus noirs qui soient…

Mais le plus étonnant, c'était qu'il n'en avait tiré aucune gloire. Là où James aurait fanfaronné pendant une semaine et où lui-même se serait sûrement pris au jeu du « héros de l'école », Matt avait préféré se faire discret, reportant le mérite sur Amélia et les Aurors qui l'accompagnaient. Cette attitude était davantage comparable à celle de Lunard, dont les rares plaisanteries s'étaient toujours avérées aussi subtiles que phénoménales… surtout qu'il était le seul d'eux quatre à ne s'être jamais fait prendre, raison pour laquelle il avait pu devenir Préfet en cinquième année.

Tout cela ne le rajeunissait malheureusement pas, se surprit-il à penser tandis qu'il corrigeait les copies d'un devoir que lui avaient rendu les élèves la veille. C'est alors que quelqu'un cogna doucement à la porte de son bureau, provoquant un soupir de soulagement de la part du Maraudeur, qui espérait pouvoir prendre quelques minutes de repos.

- Entrez. Déclara-t-il d'une voix forte.

A sa grande surprise, la personne qui apparût dans l'entrebâillement de la porte n'était autre que son neveu, portant les armoiries de Gryffondor sur son uniforme d'élève. Ses cheveux, noirs comme une nuit sans lune, étaient coupés assez courts mais plusieurs mèches retombaient malgré tout sur son front, lui donnant un air à la fois élégant et quelque peu rebelle… un air qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler l'adolescent qu'il était au même âge.

Toutefois, certaines différentes subsistaient. Par exemple, le jeune homme n'avait pas les yeux gris de Sirius mais deux iris azurés. Leur expression même était un contraste saisissant. L'Auror avait toujours eu des yeux rieurs, remplis de joie et de malice… mais ceux de son neveu étaient insondables, ne laissant deviner pas la moindre émotion, si ce n'est une froide détermination et un mental à toutes épreuves.

- Bonjour professeur Black, est-ce que je peux entrer ? Lui demanda l'adolescent, qui se tenait toujours sur le seuil de la porte.

Cette phrase sembla sortir le Maraudeur de ses pensées, qui s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole à son tour :

- Bien sûr ! Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, Matthew.

Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir sur le siège faisant face au fauteuil du professeur. A sa manière assez décontractée de s'asseoir, Sirius en déduisit que son neveu ne s'était probablement pas déplacé pour un problème scolaire.

Il se mit alors à supposer que Matt était venu le trouver pour des questions d'ordre plus personnel… à savoir pour apprendre à le connaître, à nouer avec lui les liens familiaux dont son éducation loin de la Grande-Bretagne l'avait privé…

- Alors, Matthew, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? L'interrogea l'enseignant, le cœur rempli d'espoir.

- Et bien… je ne veux pas que vous le preniez mal, professeur mais il se trouve que j'ai reçu ceci de la part de mon conseiller financier, ce matin. Répondit l'adolescent en sortant de sa poche une enveloppe noire portant le sceau de Gringotts.

Le frère de Regulus se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, sachant pertinemment ce que cela signifiait. Il avait envoyé une lettre aux gobelins pour leur signifier qu'il voulait devenir le tuteur de son neveu et qu'il désirait que les formalités soient réglées au plus vite. Apparemment, les banquiers avaient agi avec leur rapidité habituelle mais semblaient en avoir informé son neveu avant lui…

L'Auror n'en prit pas ombrage et se contenta d'adresser un sourire éclatant au Gryffondor avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix douce.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu me voir. Vois-tu, je n'ai appris ton existence qu'il y a quelques jours et maintenant que tu es sous ma garde, j'aimerais que nous prenions le temps de mieux nous connaître et…

- Laissez-moi vous détromper sur un point capital, professeur. Le coupa Matt d'un ton tranchant. Je ne suis pas sous _votre_ garde. Comme le stipulent les anciennes lois, en tant que chef d'une vieille et noble famille de sang-pur, je suis un _adulte_. Ne croyez pas pouvoir prendre le contrôle de ma vie ou de ma fortune simplement parce que vous êtes un ami proche du professeur Dumbledore.

Sirius eut l'impression que son sang venait de se cristalliser dans ses veines. Les gobelins avaient donc refusé sa demande et informé Matthew de ce que le Maraudeur avait tenté de faire… et apparemment, cela n'avait pas du tout plu à l'adolescent. En effet, ce dernier avait un regard mêlant méfiance et indignation braqué sur lui… Pourquoi cela se passait-il ainsi ? Cela n'aurait dû être qu'une formalité !

- Mais voyons Matthew… tu n'as que quinze ans ! Etre à la tête d'une famille comme la nôtre est un lourd fardeau et je pensais simplement…

- D'une part, vous pensiez mal, professeur. D'autre part, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir autorisé à vous adresser à moi avec une telle familiarité. L'usage veut que vous m'appeliez M. Black ou Lord Black mais seuls mes amis ont le droit de m'appeler Matthew et je peux vous assurer que vous n'en faites pas partie.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentait-il une telle animosité à son égard ? Sirius voulait simplement bien faire ! Il se fichait bien de la fortune des Black ! Il souhaitait seulement que son neveu et lui puissent apprendre à se connaître, que Sirius puisse devenir ce père que Matt n'avait jamais eu alors… pourquoi refusait-il de l'écouter ?

- Mat… M. Black, je peux comprendre que vous soyez en colère à cause de ma requête mais je vous assure que je ne veux que votre bien ! Albus lui-même pensait que vous seriez mieux en compagnie de votre famille, de personnes qui vous aiment…

- Je n'ai que faire l'avis du Directeur en ce qui concerne ma vie privée, professeur. Quant à ma famille, je n'en ai plus. Mes deux parents sont morts et je ne vous considère pas comme un membre de ma famille.

- Pourquoi ?! Rétorqua Sirius d'un ton presque implorant. Je suis ton oncle ! Je veux être là pour toi ! Alors…

- Vous servez le Directeur. Le même Directeur qui a entrepris exactement la même démarche que vous pour acquérir le contrôle de ma fortune et qui a cherché à salir la mémoire de ma mère au passage. Alors si vous pensiez sincèrement que j'allais vous laisser me mettre une laisse, je vous suggère d'y songer deux fois avant de me servir votre petit discours sur la « famille » et mon « lourd fardeau », professeur. Toute autre tentative pour remettre en cause mon émancipation fera l'objet de poursuites judiciaires.

Et c'est sur ces paroles que l'adolescent se leva et quitta la pièce, refermant silencieusement la porte tout en laissant un Sirius anéanti derrière lui…

* * *

Lord Voldemort était un sorcier âgé de près de soixante-dix ans. Et pendant les sept années passées à Poudlard, et les longues décennies qui avaient suivi sa scolarité, le mage noir n'avait eu de cesse d'acquérir davantage de connaissances. Car comme le disait son illustre ancêtre « Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir ».

Toutefois, rien de ce qu'il avait pu apprendre ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il avait subi cette nuit d'octobre, il y a de cela près de quatorze ans. Sans ses horcruxes, il serait probablement mort et c'était d'ailleurs de justesse qu'il avait pu demeurer en ce monde, moins qu'un fantôme, une ombre errant sans jamais trouver le repos…

Heureusement, tout cela était derrière lui. Grâce au sang de Jamie Potter, il avait pu retrouver une enveloppe charnelle et l'intégralité de ses facultés. Il était redevenu le mage noir le plus craint de tous les temps et ses serviteurs étaient revenus vers lui en implorant son pardon… bref, l'ordre naturel des choses était rétabli.

Seule ombre au tableau : le fils Potter était toujours en vie. Son parrain et son père l'avaient sauvé in extremis, arrachant à Jedusor le plaisir de le tuer… pour le moment. En effet, le mage noir comptait bien finir ce qu'il avait commencé et l'une des premières choses qu'il ferait une fois devenu le maître incontesté de ce pays, ce serait de faire torturer en place publique les Potter et tous les autres larbins de Dumbledore pour ôter toute idée de révolte à ses « sujets ».

Néanmoins, Lucius lui avait délivré des nouvelles pour le moins intéressantes.

Selon la rumeur, la lignée des Black avait désormais un héritier, et il ne s'agissait pas de Sirius Black. Non, Malefoy lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait apparemment d'un enfant apparemment engendré par Regulus peu de temps avant sa mort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se souvenait peu de Regulus Black. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était d'un jeune mangemort à la fois stressé et excité à l'idée de faire ses preuves, et qui avait trouvé la mort environ un an après son initiation au Département des Mystères, vraisemblablement de la main des Aurors ou des larbins de Dumbledore.

Tout comme le vieillard, Voldemort avait désiré s'approprier la fortune et le pouvoir politique des Black mais malheureusement, les parents du jeune mangemort étaient encore en vie à l'époque, ce qui signifiait que Regulus n'était pas encore chef de famille… et par conséquent, il n'avait pas le contrôle des coffres des Black.

Ses yeux d'un rouge vif fixés sur l'âtre de la cheminée, dont s'échappait la seule lumière de la pièce, le mage noir claqua des doigts, laissant apparaître un Queudver échevelé et quelque peu affolé quelques instants plus tard.

- Oui, maître ?

- Convoque Lucius et le reste du cercle. L'attaque d'Azkaban va avoir lieu plus tôt que prévu.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi, maître ? L'interrogea le rat d'un air curieux.

Il eut droit pour toute réponse à un regard noir de la part de Lord Voldemort puis d'un Doloris qui le fit hurler pendant près d'une minute. Ayant apparemment saisi le message, l'ancien Maraudeur s'inclina respectueusement une dernière fois, tremblant de tous ses membres, avant de quitter la pièce, laissant derrière lui un mage noir en pleine réflexion.

* * *

- Euh… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Matt ? Demanda Neville d'un ton légèrement gêné.

- On boit une bièraubeurre, ça ne se voit pas? Rétorqua l'adolescent d'une voix malicieuse tout en levant son verre à l'attention de Madame Rosmerta.

La propriétaire des Trois Balais, qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir en train d'essuyer les verres, lui adressa un sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil à l'attention de Neville, qui fit rougir ce dernier jusqu'aux oreilles. Matt eut du mal à retenir le sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres et proposa un toast au succès de son ami auprès de la gent féminine.

- Non mais… je veux dire, on ne devrait pas être ici. Les seules fois où on peut aller à Pré-au-Lard, c'est pendant les sorties organisées par l'école et…

- Neville, Relax. Beaucoup d'élèves l'ont fait avant nous et beaucoup d'autres le feront encore bien après que nous ayons quitté Poudlard. Si cela avait été une telle infraction, Mrs Rosmerta aurait déjà averti les professeurs ou la police magique, tu ne crois pas ?

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que ce n'es pas grave ?

- Mieux que ça, mon ami. Regarde donc ce qui est écrit ici.

Et le jeune homme sortit de sa sacoche un exemplaire du règlement de l'école et lui fit lire l'un des articles écrits en petits caractères.

- Les élèves ont le droit de se rendre à partir de treize ans, lors de sorties encadrées par les professeurs. Toutefois, les élèves âgés de plus de quinze ans peuvent s'y rendre en compagnie d'un adulte… et alors ? Nous ne sommes pas adultes, non ?

- Toi non mais moi si, Nev'. Je suis officiellement émancipé donc j'ai les mêmes droits qu'un adulte. Ça veut dire qu'on veut venir ici n'importe quand sans que les professeurs ne puissent rien faire pour nous en empêcher… parfait quand tu as besoin de faire du shopping et pas envie d'utiliser le service par correspondance, non ?

Le visage du jeune Londubat s'éclaira à cette perspective, qui lui permettrait d'éviter de demander à sa grand-mère de s'occuper de ses achats. Il l'adorait bien sûr, même si elle pouvait se montrer autoritaire ou cinglante par moments, il savait qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement… mais ses goûts remontaient à une autre décennie, voire à un autre siècle.

- C'est génial. Tu crois qu'on pourra faire un tour à Scribenpenne ce week-end ? J'ai presque épuisé mon stock de plumes…

- Bien sûr, Nev'. J'ai aussi quelques achats à faire de toutes faç…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Un frisson venait de lui parcourir l'échine, comme c'était toujours le cas quand quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ou qu'un danger le menaçait. Pour avoir vécu dans un monde où sa vie avait été mise en péril presque en permanence, il avait développé une sorte de sixième sens.

Le jeune homme entendait à peine les paroles inquiètes de Neville, comme à travers une cascade ou une vitre. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil tandis qu'il cherchait l'origine de son malaise, qui ne faisait que s'amplifier…

C'est alors qu'il se retourna brutalement sur sa chaise tout en dégainant sa baguette… pour la braquer sur l'homme qui se tenait désormais face à lui et le fixait de ses yeux d'ambre, un air éberlué plaqué sur le visage.

- Reculez lycan ou je vous jure que vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de contempler la prochaine pleine lune. S'exclama l'adolescent d'un ton féroce.

Remus Lupin recula d'un pas, se demandant à la fois comment le garçon pouvait être au courant de sa condition mais aussi comment il avait pu sentir sa présence. Le lycanthrope s'était montré très discret et même Rosmerta ne l'avait pas remarqué… pourtant, lui avait pu.

- Je vous rassure que je ne vous veux aucun mal… Commença le Maraudeur, levant une main en signe d'apaisement.

- Si c'est Dumbledore ou mon cher « oncle » qui vous envoie pour me « persuader » d'accepter leur tutelle, vous pouvez leur dire que je ne suis pas du genre à céder sous les menaces.

L'adolescent s'était levé et dégageait à présent une aura d'hostilité qui effrayait Lupin sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Ce n'était pas tant sa baguette pointée sur lui… non, c'était vraiment le regard qu'il lui adressait. Ses yeux n'étaient pas ceux d'un élève innocent, c'étaient ceux d'un guerrier, un homme qui avait déjà tué et qui n'hésiterait pas à le refaire… et bien qu'il soit un loup-garou, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ce sentiment de terreur qu'il lui inspirait.

- Je… s'il vous plaît…

- Déguerpissez… Maintenant !

Et il le fit. Le lycanthrope se rua vers la sortie, manquant de trébucher au passage tant il s'était précipité mais ne tarda néanmoins pas à disparaître de l'établissement. Matt abaissa lentement sa baguette et prit le temps de reprendre une respiration mesurée. Il savait qu'il s'était laissé emporter mais… il avait une sainte horreur des loups-garous, c'était plus fort que lui. Et après tout, il en avait affronté suffisamment pour en développer une parfaite antipathie…

Se retournant vers Neville, il n'eut pas de mal à lire la stupéfaction sur son visage, ainsi qu'une certaine crainte. L'adolescent se rassit sur sa chaise en soupirant, avant de ranger sa baguette dans son holster.

- Désolé pour ce que tu viens de voir. C'est juste que… Dumbledore et Black ont cru bon de vouloir me plier à leur volonté. Et sans le soutien des gobelins, cela serait sûrement déjà le cas…

- Pli… plier à leur volonté ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Depuis le jour-même de mon arrivée ici, Dumbledore n'a eu de cesse de contacter certains de ses amis du Ministère pour obtenir ma garde, prétextant que je suis « trop jeune pour prendre soin de moi-même », ou encore que de « telles responsabilités » sont trop lourdes pour mes « frêles épaules »…

- Mais… c'est illégal ! Ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit qu'une fois une émancipation déclarée, on ne pouvait pas revenir dessus…

- C'est vrai… enfin, je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer maintenant. J'ai besoin de prendre une douche… voire deux. J'ai une sainte horreur de leur odeur de fauve…

Les deux adolescents se levèrent avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Néanmoins, le jeune Black s'excusa un instant auprès de son ami, prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose sur la table et retourna à l'intérieur…

… pour s'arrêter auprès d'une des rares personnes assises au bar, drapée dans une cape noire.

- Soyez un peu plus discret la prochaine fois, M. Weasley et… remerciez Mrs Bones d'avoir agi si rapidement.

- Comment…

- Je connaissais votre existence bien avant que vous ne suspectiez la mienne… agent de Pandora. Contentez-vous de votre rôle d'observateurs pour le moment, je vous ferai savoir si j'ai besoin de votre aide. Ah, et tâchez aussi de ne pas faciliter la tâche à Dumbledore. S'il s'approche un peu trop près de la vérité, je lui rendrai la monnaie de sa pièce pour ce qui s'est passé il y a quatorze ans… sauf que moi, je ne raterai pas mon coup.

Et sur ce, il quitta les Trois balais, laissant un rouquin à la fois choqué et impressionné seul face à son verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, ce furent les deux petits yeux humides qui l'observaient depuis le fond de la pièce.

* * *

Drago Malefoy se laissa tomber sur le lit qu'il occupait dans le dortoir des élèves de cinquième année et lâcha le profond soupir d'exaspération qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Comme le voulait la tradition, le Serpentard avait commencé à sortir avec des filles de sang-pur peu après son quinzième anniversaire… mais toutes le laissaient relativement indifférent.

Aujourd'hui, cela avait été le tour de Pansy Parkinson, qui l'avait accompagné dans tous ses déplacements, parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, tout en cherchant une occasion de l'embrasser ou de le toucher à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls…

… et Drago détestait ça.

Ce n'était pas tant la faute de Pansy. La jeune femme était plutôt jolie et pas si désagréable que ça, si l'on passait outre sa voix haut-perchée et ses manières un peu trop superficielles mais… il ne l'aimait pas plus que ça. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils sortaient ensemble et le blond n'avait qu'une hâte : mettre fin à leur couple.

Et si cela ne suffisait pas, son père avait commencé à lui mettre la pression concernant de futurs contrats de mariage. Jusqu'ici, les Malefoy avaient contourné la tradition en se choisissant pas une fiancée à leur fils dès son deuxième anniversaire, mais ce n'était pas pour des raisons éthiques.

En effet, l'époque en question avait été très « trouble » pour les sang-purs, dans le sens que beaucoup des vieilles familles avaient vu leur réputation se ternir par des procès voire des incarcérations consécutives à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voilà pourquoi Lucius Malefoy avait décidé d'attendre des temps plus propices, et si possible le retour du mage noir pour décider d'une femme convenable pour son fils unique.

Or, cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois que Lord Voldemort avait refait surface auprès de ses fidèles mangemorts et Lucius trouvait la période propice pour fiancer son garçon… ou tout du moins était-ce la version des faits qu'il lui avait présentée.

Drago avait conscience que la réalité était tout autre. A seize, peut-être dix-sept ans tout au plus, le jeune Malefoy se verrait contraint de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres, rejoignant ainsi le clan prestigieux des Mangemorts. Toutefois, intégrer les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres à temps plein signifiait également mettre sa vie en péril… or, il était l'unique héritier de la lignée des Malefoy.

En se fiançant jeune, il serait obligé de se marier peu après avoir atteint sa majorité et pourrait dès lors concevoir un héritier. Et c'était cet héritier que visait Lucius dans son projet de marier son fils si tôt.

Néanmoins, les choix du jeune homme s'avéraient assez limités. En effet, nombre des familles de sang-pur avaient commencé à s'éteindre pendant ce siècle, que ce soit pendant la guerre de Grindelwald ou bien celle de Voldemort. D'un côté comme de l'autre, les familles dont la pureté du sang ne pouvait être remise en question se faisaient rares… extrêmement rares.

A cela il devait également exclure les familles jugées comme « traîtres à leur sang », comme les Weasley, ne lui laissant comme choix que quelques unes de ses camarades de classe…

La liste des candidates possibles avait d'ailleurs été rédigée par son père à son attention, ainsi bien sûr qu'un laps de temps au bout duquel il devrait avoir pris sa décision… à savoir jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Les noms des dites candidates étaient les suivants :

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Daphné Greengrass_

_Astoria Greengrass_

_Millicent Bulstrode_

Il était destiné à passer le restant de ses jours avec l'une de ces quatre filles, qu'il le veuille ou non. C'était ce qu'on attendait de lui en tant qu'héritier d'une vieille famille de sang-pur et il n'avait malheureusement pas son mot à dire.

Se tournant vers sa malle, il en sortit un objet de forme ovoïde, dissimulé sous une étoffe pourpre. Otant le tissu, il révéla ce qui ressemblait à un globe de verre sombre, mais suffisamment transparent pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il avait trouvé cet objet dans la montagne de cadeaux qu'il avait reçue pour son anniversaire mais le Serpentard l'avait mise de côté puisqu'il n'en comprenait pas l'utilité. Ce n'était à ses yeux qu'un simple globe, dénué du moindre intérêt…

Et puis, un peu plus d'un mois auparavant, elle avait commencé à changer, s'illuminant tantôt de lumières vives, qui avaient attiré l'attention du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait découvert qu'en apposant ses mains sur la surface du globe, il pouvait entendre des sons et voir des images de lieux qu'il n'avait jamais vus avant… c'était presque comme une Pensine mais les images ne ressemblaient pas à des souvenirs, plutôt… à des pensées.

Et puis, il avait eu des visions de lui-même… devenu Lord Malefoy à la place de son père, puis élu Ministre de la Magie. Des suggestions accompagnaient ces magnifiques rêves, concernant de petites actions dans sa vie de tous les jours, des personnes à surveiller, des livres à consulter… mais il n'avait plus de doute désormais : ce qu'il voyait, c'était son destin. Le destin qui serait le sien s'il suivait les conseils des maîtres du globe…

… ceux qui se faisaient appeler, _les Anciens_.


	8. Requiem

Note de l'auteur : Le Requiem de Mozart ne m'appartient évidemment pas même si je pense que deux siècles s'étant écoulés suite à la mort du compositeur, il ne fait probablement plus l'objet de droits d'auteur. Je vous conseille de l'écouter pendant la dernière scène. Attention à la fin du chapitre: âmes sensibles, s'abstenir ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. ;)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Requiem

_Patience et longueur de temps_

_Font plus que force ni que rage._

Le Lion et le Rat, Jean de La Fontaine

* * *

Contrairement à ce que croyaient la plupart des gens, les Malefoy n'étaient pas une si « noble » ou si « vieille » famille de sang-purs qu'ils aimaient le prétendre.

En effet, bien que leur lignée remontât assurément à plus d'un siècle, voire peut-être deux, il n'en allait pas de même de leur fortune. La grande fortune des Malefoy, qui permettait encore aujourd'hui à Lucius de conserver un ascendant sur les affaires du Ministère depuis plusieurs décennies déjà, était plutôt récente.

En réalité, elle s'était formée il y a de cela un peu plus de cinquante ans, à l'époque de la guerre qui embrasait toute l'Europe. Le père de Lucius, Abraxas Malefoy avait fait partie des lieutenants de Grindelwald. Usant de sa position à son avantage, il avait confisqué les biens de nombreuses familles de nés-moldus et de sangs-mêlés, veillant toujours à conserver pour lui-même une grande part du butin.

Vers la fin de la guerre, lorsque la victoire de Dumbledore lui était apparue comme inéluctable, Abraxas avait retourné sa veste et fourni des renseignements utiles aux Alliés, en leur faisant croire qu'il était un espion depuis des années. C'est ainsi que son nom avait été blanchi de toute accusation après la Chute de Grindelwald, tandis que le reste de ses associés s'étaient retrouvés exécutés ou au mieux incarcérés à Azkaban pour le restant de leurs jours.

Néanmoins, le patriarche des Malefoy savait que sa fortune et son statut étaient encore bien fragiles et qu'il lui faudrait réaffirmer l'importance de sa famille parmi les plus importantes du monde sorcier britannique. Ainsi, il avait planifié le mariage de son fils unique, Lucius, avec l'une des filles Black, Narcissa. En associant son héritier au nom des Black, non seulement il reçut une dot conséquente de la part de la vieille famille de sang-purs mais il enracinait également leur statut.

Le vieil Abraxas était mort à un âge avancé, des suites d'une longue maladie mais au moins, il était mort heureux, sachant qu'il laissait à son fils un héritage conséquent et que sa belle-fille portait dans son ventre un héritier mâle, qui pourrait poursuivre leur lignée…

Et voilà que le travail de toute une vie se retrouvait mis en péril par les actions d'un… gamin.

En effet, Lucius avait failli avoir une attaque en recevant son relevé de coffre ce mois-ci. Le mois précédant, sa fortune s'élevait à plus de huit millions de gallions, une somme certes moins élevée que du temps de son mariage avec Narcissa mais des décennies de pots de vins versés non seulement à Fudge mais surtout pour éviter d'être envoyé à Azkaban avaient en partie entamé sa fortune personnelle.

Néanmoins, quelle ne fut sa surprise de constater que plus de deux millions de gallions s'étaient volatilisés de son coffre !

Mais ce qui était peut-être pire aux yeux de Lucius, c'était les raisons qui expliquaient cette…« amende » colossale !

_Lord Malefoy,_

_Nous sommes au regret de vous informer que suite aux poursuites engagées par Lord Black envers votre épouse et vous-même, le Département de la Justice Magique et la Direction de la Banque Gringotts ont conjointement décidé de mener une enquête sur votre famille._

_Il s'avère que votre appartenance aux Mangemorts, même involontaire, ainsi que le soutien passif de Lady Malefoy, constituent une grave entorse au contrat de mariage agréé par la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. En conséquence, le montant des réparations a été estimé par nos experts comptables, en se basant sur le montant de la dot de Lady Malefoy ainsi que de l'héritage perçu à la mort de M. Cygnus Black._

_La somme en question a été estimée à 1 687 863 Gallions, 15 mornilles et 19 noises. En plus de cette somme, le préjudice subi par la réputation de la Banque Gringotts a été évalué à un quart de cette somme, soit 421 965 gallions, 4 mornilles et 5 noises. _

_Le montant total prélevé sur votre coffre est donc de 2 109 869 gallions, 2 mornilles et 24 noises. _

_Nous vous informons également que Lady Narcissa Malefoy et M. Drago Malefoy ont été reniés par la famille Black, pour les raisons énoncées ci-dessus._

_Il s'avère également qu'une seconde enquête a été ouverte par le Département de la Justice Magique, non plus concernant vos activités lors de la première guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui mais concernant les véritables actions de votre père, feu Lord Abraxas Malefoy, lors de la guerre contre Grindelwald._

_Un avis du Ministère de la Magie a été énoncé à votre encontre, vous empêchant d'effectuer des retraits de votre coffre supérieurs à mille gallions de manière mensuelle et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête._

_Cordiales salutations, _

_Gripsec_

_Vice-président de la Banque Gringotts – Grande-Bretagne_

- Narcissa… NARCISSA !!! S'écria le patriarche des Malefoy, le visage rouge de colère tandis qu'il manquait de déchirer la lettre en deux.

* * *

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Mon frère m'a dit que Malefoy Sr était vert de rage lorsqu'il a débarqué à la banque hier ! Les gobelins ont même refusé de s'entretenir avec lui pendant que l'enquête était en cours !

Ronald Weasley paraissait beaucoup s'amuser de « l'amende » et l'enquête dont faisait l'objet la famille Malefoy, deux situations qu'une fuite au Ministère de la Magie avaient fait atterrir à la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier le matin même.

Inutile de préciser que Drago n'était nulle part en vue et d'après le plus jeune des fils Weasley, il se terrait probablement dans les donjons en attendant qu'on oublie le scandale dont faisait l'objet ses parents…

Hermione se serait volontiers réjouie d'une telle situation, bien qu'avec plus de retenue, s'il n'y avait pas une petite ombre au tableau. L'article de la Gazette ne dévoilait pas qui était l'instigateur de l'enquête menée conjointement par le département de la Justice Magique et Gringotts mais en toute logique, cela devait provenir d'une personne ayant des liens étroits avec la famille Malefoy et notamment des droits sur leur fortune…

… comme la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Sirius leur avait souvent parlé des principes très…« traditionnels » de sa famille, beaucoup trop au goût du frère de Regulus d'ailleurs, et parmi ceux-ci, il avait évoqué les droits que possédait le Chef de famille sur tous les membres de la Maison des Black.

Or, Sirius ayant été renié de la famille, le nouveau Lord Black n'était autre qu'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu envoûtant qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à user de son pouvoir pour arriver à ses fins.

La déchéance d'Ombrage, professeur à Poudlard mais surtout Sous-secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie avait été un premier coup d'éclat et lui avait visiblement assuré le soutien d'Amélia Bones, chef du Département de la Justice Magique…

… et comme par hasard, c'était ce même département qui ordonnait l'ouverture d'une enquête sur les Malefoy, en se basant sur des motifs fournis par Matthew lui-même probablement. Au premier abord, Ombrage et Malefoy n'auraient semblé avoir aucun lien commun et on aurait eu droit de les considérer séparément mais… l'instinct de la jeune Granger lui soufflait autre chose.

Il y avait un point commun entre eux. Ombrage était une proche collaboratrice du Ministre et ses vues très… radicales concernant les créatures magiques ainsi que la pureté du sang étaient connues de tous, sans parler de la campagne de propagande lancée à l'encontre du professeur Dumbledore et de Jamie qu'elle avait adroitement conseillé à Fudge…

D'un autre côté, Lucius Malefoy était un Mangemort parmi les plus proches de Vous-Savez-Qui puisque Jamie l'avait vu dans le cimetière lors de la cérémonie macabre ayant permis au Seigneur des Ténèbres de reprendre forme humaine. De plus, sa fortune lui avait permis de soudoyer Fudge à maintes occasions, notamment pour empêcher de nombreux projets de loi pro-moldus d'être ratifiés par le Magenmagot.

Deux fervents défenseurs de la doctrine du mage noir et proches conseillers du Ministre mis hors course en moins d'une semaine… c'était probablement plus que tout ce que l'Ordre du Phénix avait dû espérer accomplir ces prochains mois, voire ces prochaines années…

Si seulement leur bienfaiteur voulait bien se joindre à leur cause, tout serait tellement plus simple…

En effet, Jamie avait surpris une conversation entre Sirius et son père, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, où Patmol confiait à son vieil ami la discussion houleuse qu'il avait eue avec son neveu, et surtout l'hostilité qu'il avait manifestée vis-à-vis des tentatives respectives de Sirius et du Directeur pour acquérir sa tutelle.

En apprenant cela, Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être choquée, autant par la démarche de Sirius que par celle de Dumbledore. Entreprendre ce genre de demande sans l'avis de l'intéressé, surtout lorsque ce dernier était âgé de quinze ans, cela pouvait facilement être perçu comme une insulte voire une tentative évidente de le manipuler lui et sa fortune.

Or, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait comprise à propos de Matthew, c'était qu'il détestait avoir affaire à des personnes cherchant à le dominer ou à le manipuler à leur guise. Le jeune homme paraissait avoir suffisamment la tête sur les épaules pour prendre soin de lui-même et il l'avait fait comprendre en des termes bien sentis à l'animagus.

Néanmoins, il passait également peu de temps avec ses condisciples, au grand désespoir d'Hermione mais aussi d'une certaine rouquine qui peinait à cacher son impatience…

Ginny possédait de nombreuses qualités, la plupart étant propres aux Gryffondors : courage, compassion, passion, persévérance, spontanéité ainsi que quelques unes qui auraient davantage été apparentées aux Serpentard, comme l'intelligence et la ruse.

Malheureusement, elle paraissait dépourvue de toute patience et ses plans pour séduire le jeune Black apparaissaient tellement évidents que ce dernier l'avait vue venir de loin. Jusqu'ici, Matthew s'était comporté en parfait gentleman et avait déjoué ses avances en arguant qu'elle formait un beau couple avec Michael Corner et qu'il était heureux pour eux…

… ce qui signifiait implicitement qu'il ne ressentait pas la moindre jalousie et qu'elle était libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait.

Malgré elle, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Matt, tant par son intelligence et sa culture, qui rivalisaient avec la sienne, que par l'audace et la finesse avec lesquelles il les mettait en pratique. A seulement quinze ans, il commençait déjà à s'imposer comme une force avec laquelle il fallait compter et sans même avoir à quitter Poudlard. En l'espace de quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus, il s'était attiré le soutien des suspicieux gobelins et l'aide de la sévère Amélia Bones.

Néanmoins, tout ce pouvoir semblait avoir un prix car… s'il se montrait poli et respectueux envers tout le monde, il avait peu d'amis et encore moins d'amis proches. La jeune Granger se considérait comme son amie mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi proche de lui que l'était Neville.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le timide Gryffondor avait gagné non seulement le respect mais aussi l'amitié du jeune Lord, au point qu'ils paraissaient toujours fourrés ensemble, que ce soit à Poudlard ou à l'extérieur. En effet, la « miss je-sais-tout » avait pris connaissance de la faille dans le règlement, même si elle était incapable d'y recourir pour elle-même.

C'est ainsi qu'assise face à Ron et Jamie, toujours occupés à s'esclaffer sur le dos des Malefoy, elle songeait aux mille et un moyens possibles pour devenir plus proche du garçon idéal…

* * *

- Plus vite, Neville ! Ne ralentis pas !

- Je fais ce que je peux, figure-toi !!

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs était assis sur un confortable fauteuil, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main et observait d'un œil attentif le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui.

Son condisciple, qui avait troqué son uniforme scolaire contre un pantalon souple et un T-shirt, tentait tant bien que mal d'échapper aux deux chiens de flammes que le jeune Black avait conjurés près d'une heure auparavant. Ce n'étaient bien sûr que de pâles copies en comparaison de ce que les disciples des Anciens pouvaient faire apparaître, autant en termes de vitesse que de férocité mais ils constituaient un bon entraînement pour Neville.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il avait commencé son entraînement, après avoir bien sûr pris la peine de retirer une partie des suppresseurs qui l'empêchaient de faire appel à son potentiel magique et l'étrange sortilège de confusion posé sur lui. C'était probablement ce même sortilège qui était en partie responsable de la maladresse outrancière et des oublis réguliers du jeune Londubat.

Néanmoins, et à la grande surprise de Matthew, ni les suppresseurs, ni le sortilège de confusion ne portaient la signature magique de Dumbledore. Quelle que soit la personne qui avait bridé ses pouvoirs, ce n'était apparemment pas le vieux manipulateur…

Par mesure de précaution, il avait quand même fabriqué une chaîne ensorcelée pour son ami, lui permettant de dissimuler la différence de potentiel magique dans son aura à toute personne extérieure. Matt connaissait bien le processus puisqu'il avait posé le même enchantement sur la chevalière des Black présente à son annulaire.

- Ça… ça va durer encore longtemps ?!! S'exclama Neville, manifestement essoufflé.

Sans grande surprise, le jeune Londubat se débrouillait beaucoup mieux en matière de sortilèges et de métamorphose depuis qu'il avait commencé à ôter ses entraves mais il lui manquait malheureusement l'endurance nécessaire pour mettre efficacement en pratique ses facultés, notamment lors d'un duel.

Ayant lui-même grandi dans un monde chaotique où chaque jour ou presque était une épreuve de survie, Matt n'avait jamais fait face à ce genre de problème et c'était bien la raison pour laquelle il tentait de mettre son ami face à des conditions ressemblantes.

- Tant que tu n'arriveras pas à les détruire. Répondit simplement le jeune Black en levant son verre à sa santé.

Neville murmura un juron avant de s'arrêter net et de dégainer sa baguette. Son T-shirt était noirci par endroits, là où les faibles boules de feu jaillies de la gueule des chiens l'avaient touché, et même son pantalon arborait des traces de brûlure. Néanmoins, ses yeux brûlaient désormais d'une détermination nouvelle, au grand plaisir de Matt.

- BOMBARDA MAXIMA !!

L'un des deux démons de feu explosa littéralement tandis que l'autre fut simplement projeté sur le côté par le souffle de l'explosion. Il retomba toutefois sur ses pattes avec l'agilité d'un félin et se remit à courir vers le sorcier, formant déjà une boule de feu dans sa gueule.

- CONFRINGO !!

Combattre le feu par le feu… risqué mais assurément efficace puisque le chien monstrueux disparût dans une explosion de flammes quelques secondes avant l'impact.

A bout de souffle, Neville se laissa tomber à genoux avant de perdre connaissance. Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, Matt utilisa un sortilège de lévitation pour le transporter jusqu'à un lit transfiguré à quelques mètres de lui. Après l'avoir bordé et laissé une note sur la table de chevet, le jeune Black se drapa dans une cape noire avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Matthew savait pertinemment que s'il avait parlé à Neville de la personne qu'il allait chercher à voir, ce dernier aurait tenu à l'accompagner. Toutefois, il n'était pas encore assez fort pour faire face à ce genre d'individus et puis…

… ce ne serait probablement un spectacle joyeux à contempler.

* * *

- En êtes-vous sûr, William ? S'exclama le quadragénaire aux cheveux blonds et aux lunettes rectangulaires.

- Oui, j'en suis certain ! Il a dit, je cite, « Je connaissais votre existence bien avant que vous ne suspectiez la mienne, agent de Pandora ». Il m'a dit aussi de remercier Amélia d'avoir agi si vite et que nous devrions nous contenter de nos rôles « d'observateurs » pour le moment et qu'il nous ferait savoir s'il a besoin de notre aide… Ah, il voulait aussi qu'on mette des bâtons dans les roues de Dumbledore sinon quoi… il lui « rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce » pour ce qui ce serait passé il y a quatorze ans. Quelqu'un sait-il de quoi il voulait parler ?

Les autres membres de Pandora demeurèrent muets pendant quelques secondes avant que le sorcier vêtu d'une robe sombre, aux cheveux gris et au visage ridé ne prenne la parole de sa voix râpeuse.

- Il y a eu des rumeurs à l'époque… sur la mort d'un enfant lors de l'attaque de Voldemort à Godric's Hollow…

- Algernon… vous ne pensez tout de même pas… Commença Amélia, qui avait manqué de perdre son monocle tant elle avait redressé rapidement la tête suite aux paroles d'Algernon.

- Soyons réalistes, Amélia. Dumbledore a toujours opéré ce genre de pratiques en secret… au nom du « plus grand bien ».

Celui qui venait de prendre la parole était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, dont les traits trahissaient ses origines asiatiques. Une paire de petites lunettes rondes était posée sur son nez, dissimulant par instants ses yeux noirs. Ses cheveux, également noir de jais, étaient coupés très courts.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Michael ? L'interrogea Bones.

- Voyons… ma famille observe Dumbledore depuis des décennies. Je peux vous assurer qu'il a toujours eu recours à des méthodes des plus… douteuses. Même vis-à-vis de la défaite de Grindelwald, le mystère reste entier… notamment en ce qui concerne l'emplacement du corps.

- Le corps de Grindelwald n'a jamais été retrouvé ? S'enquit Bill Weasley, sensiblement surpris par cette révélation.

Le dénommé Michael réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez à l'aide de son index avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix posée.

- En 1945, une grande bataille a eu lieu au Ministère de la Magie. Apparemment, Grindelwald cherchait quelque chose… quelque chose qui se trouverait au Département des Mystères. Une bataille s'en est suivie entre lui et Dumbledore dans la Salle de la Mort… au terme de laquelle le mage noir serait mort et aurait été projeté dans l'Arcade.

- L'Arcade… la même arcade qui s'est effondrée lorsque Matthew est apparu ? Demanda Bill, les yeux exorbités par la surprise.

- Tout à fait. D'après les archives du Ministère, l'Arcade de la Mort se trouve à cet emplacement depuis des siècles… ou tout du moins bien avant la construction du bâtiment. J'ai demandé à Savannah de faire des recherches sur le sujet.

- Des recherches que j'ai effectivement commencé… mais hélas pas encore terminé. Ma famille possède un très grand nombre d'ouvrages anciens mais jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas pu remonter à plus d'un millénaire… or, dans un ouvrage rédigé par Rowena Serdaigle, il est écrit que l'Arcade existait déjà avant la Fondation de Poudlard en 993… Continua la dénommée Savannah.

- Oh ! Elle était là bien avant la naissance des Fondateurs ! S'exclama une nouvelle voix.

Celle qui venait de prendre était une femme âgée, vêtue d'une robe verte et d'une étole de renard. Elle portait sur sa tête un chapeau couronné d'un vautour empaillé qui avait sûrement dû être la mode quelques décennies auparavant mais qui paraissait bien singulier aujourd'hui. Sur ses genoux était posé un grand sac à main de couleur écarlate qu'elle tenait d'une main ferme.

A vrai dire, le regard de cette femme, aussi perçant que celui d'un aigle, aurait pu intimider même le sorcier le plus téméraire.

- Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus, Augusta ? L'interrogea le blond d'une voix curieuse.

La vieille femme acquiesça simplement de la tête avant de reprendre.

- Comme vous le savez, les Londubat sont une vieille… très vieille famille. Nous tenons des registres depuis près de quinze siècles… et même dans les plus vieilles archives, l'Arcade est déjà citée… mais également associée à d'autres noms.

- D'autres noms ? Vous voulez dire en rapport avec les Anciens ? Demanda Savannah.

- Hormis dans le journal de l'Ermite, rares sont les mentions faites directement aux Anciens, ma chère. Néanmoins, les écrits confiés à ma famille par Urien de Gorre parlent d'une « porte ». _Une porte scellée au commencement des temps et qui jamais ne devait être ouverte_. Vous voyez de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

Là encore, un nouveau silence, plus solennel, se posa sur la salle. Tous savaient de quelle porte il s'agissait, même si très rares étaient effectivement les allusions faites à la dite porte.

- L'Arcade ne pouvait pas être la porte. La forme et l'emplacement ne correspondent pas. S'exclama Maugrey d'un ton bourru.

- Ecoutez un peu pour changer, Alastor. Le sermonna Augusta. J'ai dit qu'elle était _associée_ à d'autres noms, pas définie comme telle. L'Arcade n'était pas la Porte des Ténèbres mais je pense qu'elle y était liée d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Y était-il fait mention des gardiens ? L'interrogea Bill.

La vieille femme se contenta de hocher négativement la tête avant de prendre la parole d'un ton songeur.

- Non, mon garçon. L'Arcade est décrite comme un portail mais il n'est pas fait mention des Cinq. Tout ce qu'il est dit à son sujet, c'est qu'une fois passé de l'autre côté, il est impossible de revenir.

- Cela, nous ne savions déjà. S'exclama Amélia tout en se massant les tempes.

- Peut-être y verrions-nous plus clair si nous possédions le journal de l'Ermite, non ? S'exclama Bill d'une voix lasse.

- Nous l'avons longtemps cherché, M. Weasley mais jusqu'ici, malgré toutes les ressources que nous avons mises en œuvre, nous n'avons pu en retrouver que des bribes. Des feuillets copiés par-ci, par-là par des érudits en quête de connaissance qui ont pour la plupart sombré dans la folie… Répondit Michael.

- Je propose que nous en restions là pour aujourd'hui. Déclara le blond d'une voix apaisante. Les nouvelles que nous a apportées Amélia concernant Lucius Malefoy sont plutôt bonnes et nous prouvent que le jeune Matthew a visiblement un plan. Nous devrions attendre qu'il fasse appel à nous et à ce moment-là… peut-être sera-t-il lui-même en mesure de répondre à nos questions.

* * *

Matthew Black laissa échapper un éternuement sonore tandis qu'il cheminait tranquillement dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il avait laissé le jeune Londubat dans la Salle sur Demande mais fatigué comme il l'était, il dormirait bien encore quelques heures… ou tout du moins, suffisamment pour lui permettre d'accomplir ce qu'il était venu faire ici.

Dans ce qu'il nommait habituellement « l'autre monde », il avait fait pas mal de choses pour sa survie et acquis une quantité étonnante de connaissances qui l'avaient aidé à rester en vie. La plupart d'entre elles, il les devait d'ailleurs à son père et surtout au vieillard, véritable puits de connaissance aux méthodes pour le moins… peu orthodoxes.

Et s'il avait appris quelque chose, c'était l'art de la chasse. Le plus souvent, chasser revenait presque à la même chose qu'être soi-même chassé, à la différence que la proie se prenait pour le prédateur et ignorait d'ordinaire le sort funeste qui l'attendait.

Se dirigeant tranquillement vers la Cabane Hurlante, c'était exactement la méthode qu'il avait choisi d'appliquer ici. Une personne s'était mise à le suivre dès son arrivée dans le village et il n'avait pas de doute sur son identité. Toutefois, le jeune Black avait l'intention de « discuter » un peu avec son nouvel « ami » et il ne pourrait décemment pas le faire au milieu d'une bagarre en plein centre de Pré-au-Lard.

Arrivé près de la porte d'entrée, il sortit lentement sa baguette et s'appliqua lentement à retirer les planches qui la condamnaient. Une fois cela fait, il l'ouvrit à l'aide d'un alohomora et pénétra tranquillement à l'intérieur, veillant à ne pas tout à fait refermer la porte derrière lui.

Montant à l'étage, il découvrit un piano et métamorphosa un petit meuble en un confortable tabouret. Puis il prit quelques secondes à le réaccorder à l'aide de sa baguette avant de ranger celle-ci dans son holster. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il laissa ses doigts parcourir les touches avant de se mettre à jouer.

Une musique douce et triste commença à s'élever dans la pièce tandis que l'adolescent fermait les yeux, complètement concentré sur cette mélodie d'un autre âge à laquelle il redonnait vie pour quelques instants.

Il appuya sur la dernière près de trois minutes plus tard et souffla doucement avant de prendre la parole d'une voix calme.

- Ce morceau s'appelle Lacrimosa. C'est un extrait du requiem de Mozart, un compositeur moldu de génie. Je me suis dit que c'était une musique appropriée pour un assassinat, n'est-ce pas… Peter ?

Un petit couinement se fit entendre tandis qu'un petit rongeur se transformait brusquement, prenant progressivement les traits d'un homme… ou tout du moins ressemblait-il à un homme.

De petite taille, et d'ailleurs probablement plus petit que Matthew lui-même, il avait des cheveux fins et décolorés bien qu'absents du devant de son crâne, qui montrait un début de calvitie. Sa peau avait une teinte terreuse, presque semblable à une taupe. Portant la robe noire des Mangemorts, le seul détail transigeant de son anatomie était la main en argent qui remplaçait sa main droite, sacrifiée pour permettre le retour de Voldemort quelques mois auparavant.

Ses petits yeux, humides, l'observèrent pendant quelques instants avec un mélange de curiosité et de crainte avant qu'il ne prenne la parole d'une voix couinante.

- Tu savais que j'étais là ?

- Bien sûr, Peter. J'ai remarqué ta présence à Pré-au-Lard il y a quelques jours mais rassure-toi, je n'ai rien dit aux autorités, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Répondit l'adolescent d'une voix veloutée, l'air parfaitement détendu.

- Mais… tu sais qui je suis pourtant. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Et bien… si je t'avais livré aux Aurors, non seulement ton maître t'aurait fait échapper mais en plus… cela m'aurait privé du plaisir de me venger, Peter.

- Te venger ? Mais c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons…

Le rat avait l'air sincèrement confus. C'est peut-être pour cela que le jeune homme esquissa un sourire compréhensif, comme on en adresse parfois aux animaux condamnés à l'abattoir sans qu'ils n'en comprennent la raison.

Dégainant sa baguette si vite que Queudver ne s'en aperçut que trop tard, il désarma l'animagus et l'attacha à l'aide d'un sortilège du saucisson avant de graver un cercle runique autour de lui, l'empêchant de se transformer.

- Au vu de ce qui t'attend, tu mérites bien la vérité, mon cher Peter…

Et d'un geste lent, il porta la main à son visage, la tête légèrement penchée en avant et la releva quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsqu'il le fit, ses yeux n'étaient plus bleus mais d'un vert émeraude, adressant à l'ancien Maraudeur un regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Ces… ces yeux… ce sont ceux de Lily… mais… c'est impossible… Bredouilla Queudver.

- En effet… Dumbledore a voulu finir ton travail et celui de ton maître, tu sais. Il m'a expédié à travers l'Arcade de la Mort… mais malheureusement pour lui, je ne suis pas tout à fait mort…

- Harry… Harry, je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas… il m'a forcé ! On ne peut pas lui résister…

- Ce nom ne signifie plus rien, Peter. Le fils de James et Lily est probablement mort cette nuit d'octobre lorsque tu as fourni à ton maître l'emplacement de leur refuge… aujourd'hui, je suis Matthew Black, Lord de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black et bien plus encore...

Tout en parlant, il sortit de son dos son épée et la brandit sous les yeux exorbités de l'animagus, terrifié à l'idée que le garçon ne l'utilise pour le tuer.

- N'aie crainte, Queudver. Je ne souillerai pas ma lame de ton sang… Merlin sait que tu ne le mérites pas. Réponds à mes questions et tu pourras retourner lécher les bottes de ton cher maître.

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Pour quand est prévue l'évasion des mangemorts incarcérés à Azkaban ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix calme.

- Dans… dans quelques mois… à la mi-janvier…

- Endoloris.

Peter avait subi bien des Doloris de la part de son maître et même quelques uns de la part des autres mangemorts. Néanmoins, même après avoir acquis une certaine « endurance », il ressentait une douleur absolument innommable sous le sort lancé par cet adolescent.

Or, la puissance de l'Impardonnable résidait à la fois dans la puissance magique de l'exécuteur mais surtout dans le degré de colère et de haine qu'il ressentait. Il fallait, comme disait Bellatrix autrefois, _vouloir_ la souffrance de l'autre ainsi qu'y prendre plaisir.

Que s'était-il donc passé pour que le fils de James et Lily, un adorable enfant à l'époque, soit devenu un adepte si adroit des arts sombres ?

Et puis la douleur commença légèrement à s'estomper au bout d'un temps qui lui parût durer une éternité.

- Ce n'étaient que dix secondes, Peter. Teste encore ma patience et tu verras ce que des _heures_ d'un tel traitement peuvent engendrer en matière de souffrances.

- T… trois jours… l'attaque aura lieu dans trois jours… Souffla Pettigrow, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Bien, je vois que tu dis la vérité, cette fois. J'ai beau chercher dans ton esprit, assez embrouillé d'ailleurs, je n'y trouve pas vraiment d'informations dignes de te garder en vie plus longtemps.

Les petits yeux de l'animagus parurent sortir de leurs orbites tandis qu'il s'adressait au Gryffondor d'une voix suppliante.

- M-Mais… tu m'as dit… tu m'as dit que tu me laisserais partir…

Pour toute réponse, Matthew se contenta de lui adresser un sourire désabusé avant de ranger son épée, conservant toutefois sa baguette pointée sur lui.

- Tu m'as pris pour qui ? Ton vieil ami Potter ? Ou Dumbledore peut-être ? Je ne suis pas un de ces imbéciles de l'Ordre, Peter. Tout comme tes petits camarades, j'ai appris à faire ce qui est nécessaire…

- Harry… tu ne peux pas faire ça… ton père ne voudrait pas…

- Pendeo.

Une corde se matérialisa dans les airs et tandis que l'une des extrémités formait un nœud coulant à quelques mètres au dessus du sol, l'autre s'attachait solidement à l'une des poutres du plafond. Le jeune Black métamorphosa son tabouret en un petit escabeau et tout en esquissant un sourire satisfait, il se retourna lentement vers son prisonnier.

Ce dernier l'observait sans comprendre, si bien qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque la formule fut prononcée.

- Impero.

Les cordes qui l'attachaient disparurent d'elles-mêmes par la suite mais Queudver ne songea même pas à s'échapper. Toute sa vie, il avait été un être faible, se soumettant docilement à la volonté du plus fort… n'était-ce pas normal que ce soit ainsi qu'il trouve la mort ?

Adossé au piano, ses doigts caressant les touches d'un air distrait, Matthew ne regarda même pas l'animagus cheminer lentement jusqu'à l'escabeau, comme un somnambule, avant d'en grimper les marches, une par une.

Une fois arrivé sur la dernière marche, il passa la corde autour de son cou puis sembla se mettre à trembler de tous ses membres. Etait-il seulement possible qu'il soit en train de résister à l'Imperium ?

Matthew n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage puisqu'un bruit sec se fit entendre l'instant suivant. Poussant un léger soupir, le jeune Black prit le temps de contempler le spectacle macabre qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Peter Pettigrow se balançait au bout d'une corde, dans le lieu même où il avait passé les meilleures années de sa vie avec les autres Maraudeurs mais aussi là où il les avait confrontés deux ans plus tôt après son évasion…

Cette petite mise en scène passerait probablement comme un repentir chez les Mangemorts comme chez les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, lorsqu'ils le découvriraient bien entendu. Toutefois, c'était davantage pour le symbole que Matthew avait choisi cette fin.

Etant un traître de la pire espèce, Peter méritait une fin digne de Judas Iscariote et quelle meilleure fin que cet ambigu « suicide » par pendaison ?

C'est en fredonnant le requiem de Mozart que le jeune Black se drapa sous une cape d'invisibilité avant de repartir en direction de Poudlard.


	9. Panique au Ministère

Chapitre 9 : Panique au Ministère

* * *

C'est avec un air tout à fait décontracté que l'adolescent émergea des flammes vertes d'une des cheminées du Ministère, époussetant simplement ses vêtements avant d'embrasser les lieux du regard.

L'Atrium était un grand hall dont le sol se résumait à un parquet de bois foncé parfaitement ciré. Des rangées de cheminées, similaires à celle par laquelle il venait d'arriver, étaient disposées le long de chaque mur. Levant la tête, il put apercevoir que le plafond était d'une couleur azurée, et incrusté par endroits de symboles dorés ne cessant de bouger.

Se fondant tranquillement dans les files de sorcières et sorciers qui cheminaient en direction de la grande fontaine située en plein milieu de l'Atrium, il s'arrêta près de celle-ci et prit le temps de la contempler. La Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique était constituée de cinq statues d'or, représentant une sorcière, un centaure, un gobelin et un elfe de maison visiblement en admiration devant un sorcier pointant sa baguette vers le ciel.

- M. Black ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Se retournant lentement, l'adolescent se retrouva face à une jolie jeune femme d'environ vingt-deux ans, aux yeux malicieux et dont les cheveux assez courts lui apparurent d'abord de couleur mauve avant de prendre une teinte Fuchsia.

Matt inclina respectueusement la tête avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

- C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Auror Tonks. Nous n'avions malheureusement pas eu le temps de discuter lors de ce regrettable incident à Poudlard mais je tiens à vous exprimer personnellement ma gratitude pour être intervenue à l'école. Je sais que Mme Bones n'avait recruté que des volontaires pour cette mission.

Les joues de la métamorphomage ne tardèrent pas à rosir, de même que ses cheveux prirent une teinte cramoisie. Elle ne tarda toutefois pas à se ressaisir et lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de reprendre la parole.

- C'est bien normal. Je n'aimais pas Ombrage de toute façon, elle passait son temps à me faire des remarques parce que mon père est un né-moldu…

- Elle avait l'air d'avoir un esprit particulièrement étriqué si l'on en croit ses nombreuses invectives contre les centaures, les gobelins et les moldus dans la presse.

- C'est vrai... ah, il faudrait mieux qu'on se mette en route. Le Ministre voudrait vous parler dans son bureau avant votre introduction, M. Black.

- Aucun problème. Au fait, mlle Tonks, vous pouvez me tutoyer si vous le désirez. Je ne me fais appeler M. Black ou Lord Black que par les gens qui ne me témoignent pas de respect en raison de mon âge mais je reste un adolescent… alors pour la forme, moi c'est Matt. Déclara-t-il avant de lui tendre sa main.

L'Auror parût surprise par la franchise du jeune Black et observa un instant sa main tendue avant d'esquisser à son tour un large sourire et de lui serrer la main.

- Ça marche, Matt ! Tu peux m'appeler Tonks. C'est mon nom de famille mais je n'aime pas beaucoup mon prénom… S'exclama-t-elle d'un air gêné.

- C'est dommage, je trouve que c'est un joli prénom et qu'il vous correspond très bien puisqu'il symbolise de magnifiques divinités grecques associées à la nature.

Tonks sentit ses joues s'empourprer à nouveau et s'était arrêtée net tandis qu'elle se demandait si l'adolescent l'avait complimentée en parfaite connaissance de cause ou s'il s'était contenté d'énoncer un fait. Le ton de sa voix avait été si neutre qu'elle aurait difficilement pu faire la différence…

Malheureusement pour elle, le sourire qui avait fleuri sur les lèvres du jeune Black s'était déjà évanoui au moment où elle l'avait rattrapé, à proximité des portes d'or. Passant le bureau de sécurité sans encombre, ils bifurquèrent dans un hall plus petit avant de s'engouffrer dans l'un des ascenseurs.

L'air toujours aussi détendu, Matthew consulta tranquillement sa montre avant de reporter son attention sur les numéros d'étages défilants sous ses yeux.

Quoiqu'il se passe, cette journée promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

Cornelius Oswald Fudge était assis à son bureau, l'air plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été ces deux dernières années.

En effet, tandis qu'il se levait lentement de son fauteuil, le petit homme corpulent rajusta son costume rayé et sa cravate rouge tout en songeant aux événements des derniers jours.

Le Ministre avait été tenté de penser au premier abord que la perte de Dolorès Ombrage entacherait sa réputation et surtout réduirait le contrôle qu'il entendait exercer sur Poudlard à travers elle cette année. Toutefois, l'intervention d'Amélia Bones s'était avérée nécessaire pour maîtriser la sous-secrétaire et elle leur avait permis de découvrir des choses horribles sur Ombrage, et notamment le fait qu'elle possédait des artefacts fortement prohibés par le Ministère.

Fudge avait pu sauver la face grâce au jeune Matthew Black, récemment inscrit à l'école de Sorcellerie mais aussi nouveau Chef de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Le Gryffondor l'avait défendu face à Ombrage, si bien qu'on avait l'impression que le Ministre avait eu autant sa part à jouer dans son arrestation qu'Amelia et ses Aurors.

Si le regain de popularité n'avait pas suffi au bonheur de Fudge, la découverte de la dépouille du dangereux fugitif Peter Pettigrow la veille avait largement apaisé l'opinion publique. Pour le moment, tout laissait à penser que le Mangemort s'était suicidé sous le coup de la culpabilité mais cela importait peu. L'unique menace pesant sur le Monde Sorcier avait disparu et les choses allaient enfin pouvoir rentrer dans l'ordre.

Hélas, aux bonnes nouvelles s'ajoutaient aussi quelques mauvaises. En effet, son vieil ami Lucius Malefoy faisait depuis peu l'objet d'enquêtes financières et judiciaires approfondies de la part de Gringotts et du Département de la Justice Magique. Le sang-pur avait déjà perdu plus de deux millions de gallions, soit près d'un quart de sa fortune personnelle mais au rythme où allaient les choses, il se retrouverait très bientôt sans un sou…

… et ne serait donc plus d'aucune utilité à Fudge.

Voilà l'une des raisons officieuses pour lesquelles il voulait rencontrer personnellement le jeune Lord Black avant son introduction au Magenmagot. Certes, il allait devoir prendre son temps pour gagner la confiance de l'adolescent et si possible finir par nouer une amitié aussi… profitable que celle qui le liait autrefois à Lucius mais jusqu'ici, tout portait à croire que le Gryffondor était de son côté. Cette tâche ne devrait donc pas se révéler trop ardue.

Le Ministre n'eut toutefois pas le temps de poursuivre le fil de ses pensées puisque sa secrétaire lui annonça l'arrivée de son invité. L'Auror qu'il avait envoyée pour le chercher, Tonks ou quelque chose comme ça, le fit entrer dans la pièce avant de les laisser seuls.

- Entrez donc, M. Black. C'est un grand plaisir pour moi de faire enfin votre connaissance. S'exclama Fudge en lui présentant sa main.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, M. le Ministre. Répondit l'adolescent d'une voix mélodieuse en la lui serrant.

Le Ministre se réinstalla dans son fauteuil avant de faire signe à Matthew de prendre place dans le siège qui lui faisait face. Lorsqu'il claqua des doigts, un elfe de maison vint leur apporter un plat rempli de petits gâteaux et deux tasses de thé brûlantes.

- Alors mon cher Lord, comment avez-vous trouvé vos nouveaux professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Demanda Fudge, de ce ton bienveillant qu'il utilisait souvent pour amadouer ses interlocuteurs.

- Ils sont compétents, Monsieur. Bien sûr, j'aurais peut-être trouvé préférable d'employer une différente combinaison d'Aurors mais… non, oubliez ça. Termina Black, faisant un signe de la main comme pour écarter son idée.

- Non, non, je vous écoute, mon jeune ami. Dites-moi ce que vous avez à l'esprit. Rétorqua Fudge, visiblement intéressé.

Après tout, si ce garçon avait eu un jugement assez perçant pour déterminer l'inaptitude de Dolorès à enseigner en l'espace d'un seul cours, peut-être serait-il en mesure de trouver encore de meilleurs enseignants que Potter et Black, lui permettant du même coup de renvoyer deux de ses meilleurs éléments sur le terrain.

- Et bien, plutôt que d'employer deux de vos meilleurs Aurors, vous faisant ainsi perdre de précieuses ressources, je pensais leur substituer deux autres personnes, moins importantes mais tout aussi intéressantes dans le cadre pédagogique.

- Je suppose que vous avez déjà des noms à l'esprit, je me trompe ? L'interrogea Cornelius d'un air entendu.

- En fait, je pensais à l'ancien Auror Alastor Maugrey, qui a accumulé énormément d'expérience lors de missions passées mais n'est vraisemblablement plus apte à exercer ses fonctions sur le terrain. Il aurait dû enseigner l'année dernière mais s'était fait kidnapper par un mangemort, je crois.

- Oui, Bartemius Croupton Jr. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas sûr que laisser Fol'œil seul dans une salle de classe…

- Ce ne serait effectivement pas judicieux. Toutefois, s'il enseignait en présence d'un autre Auror, quelqu'un de sensiblement plus jeune et plus inexpérimenté mais qui ait toute autorité pour réprimer ses actions les plus… extrêmes, je pense que cela permettrait à la fois de le tempérer lui et de faire gagner de l'expérience au novice.

- C'est une idée intéressante. Avez-vous aussi une proposition quant à ce second Auror ?

- Pour être honnête, je songeais à mlle Nymphadora Tonks, qui m'a escorté jusqu'ici à mon arrivée. J'ai pu juger de son efficacité lors de l'arrestation de Mme Ombrage mais aussi de son impartialité. Bien sûr, le choix vous appartient, Monsieur.

Fudge réfléchit quelques instants à cette proposition et constata qu'elle n'avait en effet que des avantages. Fol'œil n'était techniquement plus employé par le Ministère et ses éventuelles erreurs ne pourraient donc pas lui être reprochées. D'un autre côté, Tonks était une jeune recrue, c'est-à-dire probablement influençable et donc grâce à qui il pourrait se tenir informé des manigances de Dumbledore de manière plus subtile qu'avec Ombrage.

Ses lèvres s'étirant en un large sourire, le Ministre finit par acquiescer de la tête tout en s'exclamant :

- Cela me semble être une excellente idée, M. Black. Je m'emploierai à la mettre en place dans les prochains jours, après m'être concerté avec les deux intéressés. Je pense que nous devrions nous rendre à la séance maintenant, il serait très dommage d'être en retard lors de votre premier jour.

- Je suis d'accord. Après vous, Monsieur.

* * *

C'était une journée comme les autres pour Neville Londubat. Assis dans le parc sur l'un des bancs en pierre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Matt lui avait confié quelques jours plus tôt. Cela lui paraissait tellement… surréaliste et pourtant, son instinct lui soufflait que c'était la vérité.

A l'aube des temps, des créatures aussi puissantes que démoniaques auraient régné en maîtres sur toute la surface de la Terre, assujettissant les humains et éliminant tous ceux qui leur résistaient. A un rythme régulier mais effroyablement lent, ils avaient pollué la planète au point que le ciel avait été en permanence obscurci par de lourds nuages sombres et que les pluies qui se déversaient depuis les cieux étaient assez acides pour ronger la peau nue de n'importe quel être vivant…

Ces créatures indescriptibles avaient été appelées les Anciens, puisqu'ils paraissaient avoir précédé toute autre forme de vie intelligente.

A cette époque, une partie de l'Humanité s'était dressée contre ces créatures maléfiques, menés au combat par cinq personnes.

Cinq adolescents.

C'était eux qui avaient visiblement mis un terme à la guerre la plus sanglante et la plus destructrice de toute l'Histoire de l'Humanité. Ils avaient réussi à vaincre les Anciens par la simple force de leur union. Chacun d'entre eux avait un don, un pouvoir qui lui était propre, mais c'était véritablement ensemble qu'ils devenaient plus forts… ou plus exactement, une fois réunis tous les cinq, ils étaient invincibles.

Malheureusement, un problème s'était posé jadis, un problème qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas été résolu… et que personne n'avait voulu tenter de résoudre.

Les Anciens étaient des créatures si âgées, si puissantes, qu'elles n'avaient pas pu être détruites. A la place, les Cinq avaient dû les bannir, par-delà ce monde, dans une prison où le temps et l'espace ne suivaient pas véritablement le même cours… et avec plusieurs centaines de dimensions pour les séparer. Ces dimensions servaient en quelque sorte de… remparts entre leur prison et la Terre, et leur destruction entraînerait inévitablement un accroissement de l'influence des Anciens sur le monde.

Après la victoire des Cinq, les choses avaient bien changé. Les croyances des différents peuples avaient évolué, oubliant certaines parties trop douloureuses de leur passé et contorsionnant d'autres vérités sous une lumière plus avantageuse… et c'était vrai aussi bien pour les moldus que pour les sorciers.

C'est ainsi qu'étaient apparues les notions d'anges et de démons, d'un dieu bienveillant et protecteur face à un diable mal intentionné et avide de sang.

Toutefois, Matthew lui avait expliqué que ce que les Hommes considéraient comme des « démons » ou des « créatures de l'enfer » n'étaient que des réminiscences de l'époque où ils vivaient sous le joug des Anciens… Une période si sombre de l'histoire qu'aucune culture humaine n'avait souhaité s'en souvenir, enfouissant jusqu'à la moindre trace de ces êtres hideux dans les sables du temps.

Au contraire, leurs sauveurs s'étaient vus tellement adulés que nombre de populations s'étaient mises à les adorer comme des divinités bienveillantes. La diversité des langages et des religions leur avait donné bien des noms mais ils désignaient tous plus ou moins les mêmes personnes.

Le problème qui se posait aujourd'hui était le même qu'il y a plusieurs millénaires : l'emprisonnement des Anciens ne pouvait être temporaire et pendant tous ces siècles écoulés, ils avaient lentement mais sûrement anéanti une à une les dimensions qui les séparaient de leur monde originel…

Ils étaient aujourd'hui plus proches du but qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été puisqu'ils avaient enfin atteint la dernière dimension qui les séparait encore de la Terre.

L'ultime rempart s'opposant à leur retour résidait dans l'exact emplacement de la bataille finale qui s'était déroulée près de dix mille ans plus tôt et plus précisément, où s'était produit le bannissement des Anciens. Cet endroit, et l'édifice qui était censé s'y trouver s'appelaient…

… la _Porte des Ténèbres_.

Toutefois, même la Porte ne tiendrait pas éternellement et par une intervention providentielle ou peut-être un caprice du Destin, un événement s'était produit plus de quinze ans auparavant.

Les Cinq étaient revenus.

Réincarnés en tant qu'êtres humains tels qu'ils l'étaient déjà à l'époque, ces cinq adolescents, qu'on appelait aussi parfois les Gardiens de la Porte, étaient de retour pour lutter de nouveau contre les Anciens.

Matt était l'un d'entre eux, ou plus exactement, il était le _Premier_ d'entre eux…

… et Neville en était un aussi.

Neville Londubat, le garçon quelque peu maladroit et rondouillard qui était entré à Poudlard cinq ans plus tôt, ce Gryffondor timide et discret qui s'attirait au mieux la pitié et au pire le mépris de ses camarades de classe, venait de se voir désigné comme l'une des seules personnes capables de sauver l'Humanité.

Neville devait avouer qu'il avait perdu connaissance lorsque le jeune Black le lui avait révélé.

Ce n'est qu'après que son ami ait commencé à retirer les suppresseurs qui entravaient aussi bien sa magie que certaines de ses autres capacités que le rouge et or avait pris conscience de son véritable potentiel… enfin, d'une partie de celui-ci en tout cas.

Désormais, il devait faire attention à la puissance de ses sorts mais aussi à ne pas agir trop… bizarrement en face de ses condisciples. Pourtant, il ne regrettait pas. Il avait enfin le sentiment d'être quelqu'un de spécial, de ne pas être simplement la déception que sa grand-mère voyait sûrement en lui, le fils incapable des grands Aurors Frank et Alice Londubat.

Il était lui-même, juste lui-même et il était… l'un des Cinq.

Baissant le regard, le jeune homme aperçut une fleur apparemment presque fanée. Il posa un genou à terre et passa très délicatement son index le long de la tige puis des pétales… sans que rien ne se passe.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il finit par se lever avant d'entrer en cours quelques instants plus tard, la fleur avait retrouvé toute sa fraicheur.

* * *

Ils avaient mis un certain temps pour arriver au Niveau dix, puisque ce dernier n'était apparemment pas accessible par l'ascenseur. A la place, ils avaient dû prendre des escaliers qui les avaient menés dans un couloir aux murs de pierre brute et uniquement pourvus de torches pour l'éclairer.

Matthew avait suivi Fudge tout en prenant grand soin de mémoriser le chemin qu'ils avaient pris pour arriver jusqu'ici.

L'un des couloirs les fit pénétrer dans une salle d'audience dont les murs étaient faits d'une pierre si noire qu'elle ne reflétait quasiment pas la lumière des torches. Au centre de la salle, se trouvait une chaise couverte de chaînes, elle-même surplombée par de grands gradins dans lesquels siégeaient environ une cinquantaine de personnes, vêtus pour la plupart de robes de couleur prune ou noire.

Le Ministre lui fit signe de rester debout non loin de la chaise et s'en alla rejoindre les gradins.

Embrassant l'assemblée du regard, il n'eut aucune peine à repérer Mme Bones. Pour son plus grand plaisir, Albus Dumbledore n'en faisait pas partie, ce qui signifiait qu'il était bel et bien suspendu de son rôle de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, raison pour laquelle Amelia présidait temporairement.

- Mes chers confrères et estimés collègues du Magenmagot, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour accueillir un nouveau membre de cette noble assemblée, comme le veut la charte des droits sorciers…

Matthew ne prêta pas vraiment attention au discours d'introduction que le Ministre était en train de faire. Ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite, il conserva une attitude digne et solennelle mais en profita pour observer attentivement les visages de toutes les personnes présentes, en vue d'une inspection future pour déterminer leurs identités et leurs possibles implications avec les mangemorts ou pire, les Anciens.

-… et c'est ainsi que je donne la parole à Lord Black, Chef de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black.

Le Gryffondor adressa un signe de tête respectueux au Ministre avant d'ôter la cape noire qu'il portait…

… révélant une somptueuse robe de sorcier anthracite, sur laquelle étaient brodées les armoiries des Black. Laissant simplement la cape sur la chaise, il s'avança d'un pas avant de prendre la parole d'une voix suffisamment forte pour être entendue de tous sans avoir à recourir à un _Sonorus_.

- Augustes membres du Magenmagot, c'est un honneur pour moi de rejoindre cette assemblée qui a pendant des siècles, et continue encore aujourd'hui d'apporter la justice et de faire respecter la Loi dans le monde sorcier. J'espère, avec le temps et l'expérience, obtenir un jour une sagesse comparable à la vôtre.

Son discours, direct, précis et concis, fut suivi d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part d'une majorité des personnes présentes. En effet, certains le voyaient comme l'héritier d'une des plus vieilles familles de sang pur tandis que d'autres le jugeaient de part ce qu'ils savaient de sa jeunesse auprès de sa mère de sang-mêlé. Bref, en attendant qu'il affirme réellement ses positions, tous le considéreraient comme un allié potentiel… et c'était ce qu'il désirait, pour le moment.

Amelia Bones ne tarda pas à prendre la parole, enchaînant sur les affaires courantes.

- Comme vous le savez, la dépouille de Peter Pettigrow a été retrouvée dans la Cabane Hurlante, non loin de Pré-au-Lard hier, en début de journée. Les officiers de la police magique déployés sur place n'ont trouvé aucun signe apparent de lutte. Des résidus magiques étaient présents, et proviendraient des sorts dont Pettigrow se serait servi pour faire apparaître la corde et l'escabeau qui lui ont permis de se pendre.

- Et l'autopsie ? L'interrogea un sorcier d'âge mûr, tout en passant ses doigts dans sa longue barbe grise.

- Les médicomages n'ont pas trouvé la trace d'un poison ou d'une quelconque potion ayant pu altérer son jugement. Il aurait par contre été régulièrement soumis au sortilège Doloris si l'on en croit l'état de son corps mais c'est peu étonnant puisqu'il s'agissait d'un Mangemort…

- Les traces de torture étaient-elles récentes, Mme Bones ?

Tous se retournèrent en direction du nouvel intervenant, qui n'était autre que le jeune Black. Ce dernier conserva une expression sereine tout en gardant son regard fixé en direction de la chef du Département de la Justice Magique. Celle-ci consentit finalement à répondre, après avoir réajusté son monocle.

- En effet, les traces les plus récentes remonteraient au maximum à quelques jours.

- En quoi cette information importe-t-elle ? Intervint Fudge, visiblement agacé que ce simple rapport sur la mort de Pettigrow prenne des allures de débat.

- Et bien… je ne suis pas très informé sur le sujet mais il ne me semble pas possible qu'une personne puisse s'infliger à elle-même ce sortilège impardonnable. Ce qui signifie…

-… qu'une autre personne s'en est chargée. C'est une remarque très pertinente, M. Black. S'exclama un homme non loin de lui, qui s'avérait aussi être le vieux sorcier qui avait pris la parole quelques instants plus tôt.

- Merci, monsieur…

- Ogden. Tiberius Ogden. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. S'exclama-t-il d'un air enjoué avant de tendre sa main à l'adolescent.

Ce dernier parût quelque peu surpris de ce geste avant d'esquisser un sourire à son tour, puis de lui serrer chaleureusement la main. Ils ne purent toutefois poursuivre leur discussion puisque Fudge avait repris la parole d'un air irrité.

- Et alors ? En quoi est-ce important ?

- Réfléchissez, Cornelius. Si quelqu'un a pu infliger le Doloris à Pettigrow en de nombreuses occasions, c'était très probablement un Mangemort ou au moins un pratiquant de la magie noire, auquel Pettigrow devait louer ses services. Répliqua Bones d'un air sévère.

Le visage du Ministre pâlit considérablement à cette perspective. Si un autre mangemort était dans la nature, un mangemort dont ils ne savaient rien, cela ne ferait que renforcer le climat de tension dans le monde sorcier alors que ce dernier venait tout juste de s'apaiser.

- J'ai entendu dire que Lucius Malefoy avait été accusé d'être un Mangemort dans les années 80 et qu'il avait été acquitté… mais puisqu'il fait aujourd'hui l'objet d'une enquête à la fois par nos services et ceux des gobelins, peut-être serait-il judicieux de l'interroger ? Proposa Matthew d'un air tout à fait détaché.

Fudge se mordit la lèvre. Techniquement, Malefoy ne lui servait plus à rien mais le sang-pur disposait malheureusement d'informations des plus… _compromettantes_ à son sujet. Si Lucius venait à parler, Cornelius pourrait dire adieu à sa carrière et n'aurait d'autre choix que de finir sa vie dans la honte et le déshonneur…

- C'est effectivement possible mais il nous faudrait trouver un lien entre ses problèmes financiers actuels et son statut supposé de Mangemort. Or, nos perquisitions n'ont jamais rien donné… Répondit Bones.

- Probablement parce qu'il était averti à l'avance. Si chacune des personnes se trouvant dans cette salle jure sur sa magie et sa vie de ne pas révéler nos intentions, il nous suffira de profiter des occasions où l'huissier récupérera ses biens pour perquisitionner légalement. Ainsi, il n'aura pas la possibilité d'être prévenu et de dissimuler ce qu'il cache. Si nous trouvons des artefacts prohibés, cela nous donnera un motif d'inculpation suffisant pour l'amener devant nous et le soumettre au Veritaserum.

Tandis que la plupart des personnes présentes exprimaient leur accord avec l'idée du jeune Black, induisant un vote qui fut majoritairement positif pour la motion proposée, le teint de Fudge était passé de pâle à cadavérique…

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de se reprendre qu'un Auror débarquait dans la salle avant de s'exclamer d'une voix tendue :

- M. le Ministre, Mme Bones ! On a rapporté une nouvelle effroyable…

- Allez droit au but, Williamson. Rétorqua Amelia d'un ton intransigeant.

- Oui, madame ! Une attaque a eu lieu à Azkaban ! Les Détraqueurs sont partis et… dix mangemorts se sont évadés !

Fudge, qui s'était levé à l'entrée de l'Auror dans la pièce, se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, son visage absolument décomposé et tremblant de toutes parts tandis qu'une question s'insinuait lentement dans son esprit.

Et si Dumbledore avait eu raison ?

* * *

Après la déclaration de l'Auror, la séance du Magenmagot avait été levée et les membres étaient sortis dans le plus grand désordre. Seules quelques personnes parvinrent à garder leur calme, et c'était notamment le cas de Matthew, qui descendait les escaliers menant au Niveau neuf aux côtés d'Amélia Bones.

- Vous saviez, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda simplement la chef de département d'un ton neutre.

- Pour l'évasion ? Oui, mais il était inutile de vous prévenir puisque vous n'auriez rien pu y faire. Voldemort ou les Détraqueurs auraient décimé vos troupes et vous en aurez grand besoin ultérieurement donc autant éviter de les sacrifier pour rien. Répondit simplement l'adolescent en haussant les épaules.

- Et Pettigrow ?

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas mais la flamme qui brillait dans ses iris azurés constituait en elle-même une réponse plus que claire aux yeux de la tante de Susan.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur sans autre préambule, mais Bones n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

- Vous savez que je prends un énorme risque en vous emmenant là-bas…

- Techniquement, j'y suis désormais autorisé en tant que membre permanent du Magenmagot. Remarqua Black d'une voix amusée.

- A accéder au bloc de détention certes mais pas à interroger des prisonniers !

Matt demeura silencieux et se contenta de quitter l'ascenseur et de se diriger vers les cellules d'un pas rapide. Celles-ci n'étaient pour une fois pas gardées puisqu'Ombrage était la seule détenue à s'y trouver et qu'on lui avait confisqué sa baguette. Laissant Bones ouvrir la cellule, il s'y engouffra sans un mot et fit face à celle à qui il lui avait suffi de seulement quelques paroles pour briser entièrement sa carrière et sa vie.

Ses vêtements rose rendus poussiéreux par la cellule dans laquelle elle séjournait depuis plusieurs jours, Dolores Ombrage n'avait pas l'air particulièrement mal nourrie. En revanche, les cernes violacés sous ses yeux indiquaient un manque de sommeil prononcé…

… ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui adresser un regard meurtrier lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui.

- TOI ! MISERABLE PETIT…

- Petrificus Totalus. Se contenta de répondre l'adolescent, sa baguette pointée sur elle.

L'avantage du Maléfice du Saucisson, c'était que bien que la victime se retrouvait totalement immobilisée, à l'exception de ses yeux, elle demeurait aussi parfaitement consciente. Cela en faisait un sortilège de choix pour quiconque voulait torturer un prisonnier sans se heurter à la moindre résistance…

- Kreattur. Appela doucement le jeune Black, ses yeux toujours fixés sur l'ex-professeur de DCFM.

Un « pop » sonore se fit entendre tandis que l'elfe de maison venait d'apparaître à ses côtés, à la grande stupéfaction d'Amelia Bones.

- Oui, Maître Matthew ?

- As-tu réussi à te procurer ce que je t'avais demandé ?

- Bien sûr, jeune maître. La voici.

Et sur ces mots, l'elfe des Black lui tendit une petite fiole remplie de potion que l'adolescent s'empressa de déboucher avant d'en verser trois gouttes dans la bouche d'Ombrage, demeurée ouverte tandis qu'elle lui hurlait dessus quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Merci beaucoup, mon ami. Tu peux disposer.

- Bien, Maître Matthew. Répondit respectueusement Kreattur avant de disparaître comme il était venu.

Amelia était quant-à-elle restée prostrée sur place et commençait tout juste à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

- Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Tout à fait. Répondit Matt alors qu'il s'employait à désensorceler la tête, et _seulement _la tête, d'Ombrage.

- Mais… c'est parfaitement illégal ! Si cela se savait…

- Cela ne se saura pas. Maintenant, taisez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

La chef de département aurait voulu protester mais elle n'était elle aussi que trop consciente des enjeux, et c'est donc avec regret qu'elle se tût.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le jeune Black reprit la parole d'un air résolument calme, ses yeux fixés sur le regard brouillé d'Ombrage.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Dolores Jane Ombrage. Répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

- Servez-vous les Anciens ?

Ombrage prit une profonde inspiration, son corps parcouru d'un frémissement avant qu'elle ne réponde à nouveau du même ton monotone.

- Oui.

- Quel est votre contact direct avec eux ?

- Christopher Bowman.

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est un cadre haut placé dans la Nightrise Corporation.

- Est-ce qu'il opère seul ou est-ce que Nightrise est sous le contrôle des Anciens ?

Là encore, elle parût frissonner mais n'en finit pas moins par répondre d'une voix désincarnée.

- L'entreprise est aux mains des serviteurs des Anciens.

- Qui d'autre connaissez-vous qui serve les Anciens ?

- Seulement Bowman.

- Quelles missions vous-a-t-il confiées ?

- Discréditer Potter et Dumbledore, m'assurer que les mesures de Cornelius se conformaient à ses instructions, prendre graduellement le contrôle de Poudlard…

- Vous a-t-il demandé de laisser des personnes tranquilles dans l'école ?

- Juste les Serpentard et Severus Rogue.

- Avez-vous des informations sur les Gardiens ?

- Non.

- Bien… merci pour votre coopération, Dolores. Enervatum…

Ombrage retrouva alors toute sa mobilité et elle commençait tout juste à retrouver ses facultés mentales quand le sort s'abattit sur elle.

- Animus Excidium !

Le jet de lumière mauve la percuta en plein front et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait comme pour hurler mais… aucun son ne sortit et en l'espace d'un instant, son regard se vida de toute lueur de vie.

- Vous… vous l'avez tuée ? L'interrogea Bones d'une voix rauque, ses yeux rivés sur Ombrage avec une expression d'horreur.

- Pas tout à fait. Elle respire et ses fonctions vitales sont normales… mais son esprit est détruit. Les médecins légistes moldus concluraient à un accident vasculaire cérébral et ce sera sans doute également le cas des médicomages.

Peinant à détourner son regard de la femme que le jeune Black venait quasiment d'anéantir, Amélia finit par quitter la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle et rattrapa l'adolescent qui avait presque atteint l'ascenseur, posant violemment une main sur son épaule pour qu'il se retourne vers elle.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Elle… elle ne…

- Elle ne le méritait pas ? Oh par tous les mages, êtes-vous à ce point naïve ? Cette femme avait plusieurs plumes sanglantes dans ses affaires ! Elle n'aurait sans doute eu aucun remord à les utiliser sur des élèves, et pourquoi pas votre propre nièce ! Et si cela ne vous suffisait pas, elle s'est mise au service des Anciens ! Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler ce qu'ils sont et quel est leur but ?

Le regard de l'adolescent était absolument glacial mais par delà toute cette colère, toute cette haine… elle parvenait à voir autre chose : de la souffrance, une souffrance profondément enracinée qui ne pouvait s'expliquer que par des pertes, de très lourdes pertes, auprès de personnes qui lui étaient chères.

C'est peut-être là qu'elle réalisa pleinement que celui qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'était pas un simple adolescent. C'était un homme qui s'était battu à de nombreuses reprises et qui avait déjà payé un lourd tribut à la guerre… au point que son cœur s'était fermé à toute notion d'hésitation ou de pitié envers ses ennemis.

Voilà qui était le Premier des Cinq.


End file.
